Harry Cocker
by Profound Yaoi
Summary: Harry Potter becomes an Animagus. But things never go the way he hopes... Warnings: Snarry, slash future sex scenes, probably some course language, OOCness and AU. M for future chapters. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Concentrate, Harry!" Hermione thwacked the poor boy over the head with a scroll of parchment.

"Ow! Hermione, if you keep hitting me over the head, I won't be able to concentrate!" He grumbled, taking the parchment from his friend and stuffing it in his bag beside his leg. "Now, shut up!" He smirked on the inside at her being lost for words. For once.

"Fine. You can practice this on your own. I'm going to bed!" She glared at him as she packed her things and left the old classroom.

"Good night," he replied smarmily, closing his eyes once more, trying to focus on being calm and still. He was finding it easier now that Hermione wasn't there to breath down his neck.

For the past month, Hermione and Harry had been working on finding their Animagus forms. Ron, for some reason wasn't interested. He'd turned quite pale, then quite red and said that he'd rather remain a human. That was fine with the two brunettes; they scheduled to meet once a week in the same old, unused classroom down near the dungeons. It was so out of the way that not even the Slytherins would be a problem. Harry actually became rather fond of it.

After ten more minutes of meditation, Harry finally felt something at the back of his mind. Kind of like a tugging sensation. He focussed on it and tried to bring it forth, hoping he was finally going to see what his Form was. After a month of reading and meditating, he felt he was finally ready to at least know what he would be turning into, if not be able to actually do it.

He mentally grasped the tugging sensation and pulled it to the forefront of his mind. In his mind's eye, he saw a small, black, furry creature with a lolling tongue and wagging tail. It was a puppy.

The next thing he knew, Harry heard a small _pop_ and a weird, almost tingly, sensation running through his whole body. He opened his eyes and watched as the room suddenly got bigger.

_What the hell?_ He looked around himself, trying to determine what on earth had happened. He took a step forward, to see if he could at least still move. He could move, but it was rather odd. He was on all fours, and his shoes were no longer on his feet. He could feel the cold floor under his… paws? He looked down, and sure enough, tiny, furry paws were supporting his fluffy little body. He squawked in surprise. Or, he would have, if he was human. The sound that came out was more of a yelping bark. It sounded rather cute, if he did say so himself. But now was not the time for dwelling on how cute he thought he was. He needed to know how to get back to being a human.

He remembered the books saying something about focussing on what he looked like as a human and willing himself to change back, concentrating on sending his magic throughout his body in a self-transfigurative spell. Mentally shrugging, he gave it a try, figuring he had nothing to lose.

Trying this method for twenty minutes and getting nowhere, Harry came to the conclusion that it just wasn't going to work. So, he quickly formulated a Plan B. Get help.

_But from who?_ He wondered, plonking his cute little bottom on the floor. He absently scratched behind his ear as he pondered who to go to for help. He didn't even realise he was using his back paw to do it. Sighing, (whining) he got up and decided to go to McGonagall's room to see if she could help. She _was_ a Transfiguration expert, after all.

*

It was no use. He was lost. Apparently, the castle was different when he was a puppy. He growled. It just wasn't _fair_. He got up and tried to follow a scent. It was musky and pleasant. He had no idea what it was, but it was strong to his new nose and he liked it. _What could go wrong? _He followed his nose deeper into the dungeons, stopping only when the smell lead him to a wall. _That's strange… it just stops…_ He sniffed around a bit, hoping to find some trace of it. Nothing. He sadly plonked down in front of the wall again and half-heartedly scratched at a stone with his little nails and sighed.

"I say, what on earth is wrong?" He looked up at the painting he hadn't noticed before. It was a dour-looking man with dark hair and green robes. He was in a potions lab, a cauldron simmering on an open flame.

_I'm a poodle! What do you think is wrong!_ He yipped at the man, hoping something could be understood.

"There, there, no need to get bitchy…" he smirked at his wit and left his frame. A minute or so of barking angrily brought results. The wall in front of Harry opened up to reveal shiny black shoes mostly covered by black cotton robes. He looked up into the face of Hogwarts' resident Potions Master. He looked surprised to say the least.

"What is going on?" He looked around for a moment, trying to see if there were any students lurking about. After a couple of seconds, he looked down at the shuffling sound. Harry belatedly got the idea to make a quick getaway. "What do we have here? A familiar wandering around? One of my snakes is in trouble… dogs aren't allowed." However, Snape scooped Harry up and took him inside.

*

"I'm assuming you're hungry?" Severus looked at the puppy he'd sat on his desk. It was tiny, completely black and had big brown eyes and a cute little button nose on the end of its little muzzle. It was a pedigree English Cocker Spaniel, if he wasn't mistaken. Quite a fine specimen, too. One of his snakes was very lucky to have such a familiar. The poor little thing was shaking, obviously afraid of the huge human before him. Severus realised it probably wasn't a good idea to put a puppy on top of his paperwork. Something could happen. He quickly picked it up again and moved it to the hearth. He knelt before it and said "Stay," before going over to his desk once more, summoning a House Elf to bring some food suitable for a puppy.

Soon, he was placing some mushy leftovers from dinner, on a silver plate, before the puppy on his hearth. He watched as it looked at him, its head tilted, as though asking if the food was for him.

"No, I thought I'd ask for mashed leftovers and eat them like a dog. Of course it's for you," he rolled his eyes at the puppy.

Timidly, it stuck a little paw on the side of the dish, dragging it closer to itself, as though it didn't want to move any closer to the human. Severus snorted.

"Hurry up and eat, dog. I'm going to bed soon and I'd rather not leave you to roam around and destroy my quarters. You will be sleeping in my room." He narrowed his eyes at the adorable little thing before going to sit on his couch and reading a Potions journal.

In no more than five minutes, the puppy was finished, the plate licked clean. Severus rolled his eyes again. Cockers were pigs.

"Good. Come along. It's time for sleep." He strode to his room on the other side of the living area and looked behind him to see the dog trailing sleepily after him. He sighed, deciding it would be faster to carry it rather than wait for it to catch up.

He picked it up and held it close while he carried it to his room (after all, he didn't want to drop it, it wasn't as though he was fond of the blasted thing). He noticed how easily it fit in his hands.

_You're far too small. One of my students has some explaining to do._

Taking a pillow from his bed, he sat it on the floor and placed the puppy on it.

"That is your bed for tonight. You will stay on there unless you have to… relieve yourself." He flicked his wand and an old newspaper flew from a nightstand to arrange itself on the floor in the corner of the bedroom, away from the bed. "You will use the paper for that." He flicked his wand once more and a small bowl of water appeared next to the pillow. "In case you need a drink during the night. It is the weekend, so I expect a lie-in. Do not wake me."

Assuming the animal understood his tone, if not his words, Severus left for the bathroom to get ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Taking a pillow from his bed, he sat it on the floor and placed the puppy on it. _

_"That is your bed for tonight. You will stay on there unless you have to… relieve yourself." He flicked his wand and an old newspaper flew from a nightstand to arrange itself on the floor in the corner of the bedroom, away from the bed. "You will use the paper for that." He flicked his wand once more and a small bowl of water appeared next to the pillow. "In case you need a drink during the night. It is the weekend, so I expect a lie-in. Do not wake me."_

_Assuming the animal understood his tone, if not his words, Severus left for the bathroom to get ready for bed._

*

Chapter 2

The next morning, Severus awoke at the wonderful hour of… three o'clock. _What the hell?_ Then, he heard a whimper. And a whine. Looking over the side of his bed, he could make out the squirming figure of the puppy, on his pillow. He grabbed his wand, cast a silent _Lumos_ and looked to see what was going on.

It seemed as though the pup was still asleep; trapped in a nightmare. _Wonderful…_

He reached down and poked the squirming mass of fur in the belly, hoping to wake it up.

His plan worked, but ended up scaring the stupid creature into hiding under the night stand, whimpering and cowering. He groaned, not wanting to get out of his warm bed so early in the morning. Alas, he was not going to get any sleep, knowing the puppy was scared and crying under his bedside table.

Cringing at the cold air hitting him through his pyjamas, Severus hauled himself out of bed and crouched in front of the table, hoping to coax the pup out.

"Come on, you know I won't hurt you. Come here," he tried for gentle, but it didn't seem to be very convincing. He groaned, and crouched down further, trying to see the black puppy in the shadow of his furniture. "Please come out?" He didn't think that would work, but gave it a try. He was right. The frustrating little ball of fur refused to come out. "If you don't come out in the next three seconds, I'm going to _Accio_ you out." He grabbed his wand and showed it to the puppy to prove his threat. That, surprisingly, worked.

Timidly, the tiny creature came out from its hiding place and sat before the annoyed Potions Master, looking at the floor. It appeared to be sulking.

After a moment of staring at it, Severus was about to go back to bed, but a little paw on his knee stopped him. He looked down to see the biggest, brown, watery puppy-eyes he'd ever seen. He huffed and grumbled before picking up the animal and its pillow, before climbing back into bed. Sitting the pillow down, at the head of the bed, away from him, and the puppy on it, Severus finally allowed himself to go back to sleep.

*

_There were headstones everywhere. If he opened his eyes he'd be able to see Cedric's body inches away… but he couldn't open his eyes. As hard as he tried, he couldn't open his eyes, couldn't look at Cedric's body._

_He could hear footsteps approaching. Could hear the wheezing breath of Peter Pettigrew as he made his way to Harry. He felt the warm, putrid breath on his face, could smell the decay of Wormtail's teeth and gums. He felt like being sick. He tried and tried to defend himself, but he couldn't move. Couldn't _see!_ He could feel the blade slicing his arm open; the warm wetness of his blood flowing down his arm. If only he could open his eyes!_

_He struggled blindly, trying to get free. He couldn't really move, but he was going to try! He moved his head from side to side, trying to loosen the grip of the statue. _

_As he faced left, he caught a familiar, comforting scent. The pleasant musk from somewhere he couldn't quite remember. Some_one_ he couldn't remember. He knew they were close, but couldn't see them! If only he could open his eyes!_

_Suddenly, he could see. He could open his eyes. He looked for the source of the scent. But every time he tried to look at them, the person would move just out of line of his sight. He whined. Wait… _whined_? He started whimpering and growling in fright, struggling to get free; to get to the soothing smell of that unknown person. _

_When he couldn't get free, he howled and yipped his misery. He needed to get free!_

With a jolt, Harry woke up, falling off his pillow, onto a soft mattress. When he righted himself, he remembered where he was. And why. He didn't care that it was Severus Snape that was next to him. He didn't care that he was supposed to hate this man; fear him. He needed the comfort of another person. He needed that wonderful smell that seemed to only come from his Potions professor.

He stumbled over, still half asleep, still affected by his nightmare, to cuddle up under his professor's chin, next to his chest. He let the steady beating of the other man's heart lull him to sleep.

*

Yawning, Severus awoke for the second time that morning, but felt a warm, furry, moving thing under his chin. He sat up and looked down. Next to where he'd been sleeping, the warm, furry, moving thing was the puppy he'd found the night before. He scowled. _Bloody thing… doesn't it understand plain English?_ He snorted. _Of course it doesn't. _He poked it awake, frowning at the sheer audacity of it to _snuggle_ with him. _Him!_

He poked it a few more times, finally getting it to wake up. It immediately rolled onto its back, ears splaying out, tongue lolling. It was obscenely cute.

"What do you think you were doing, dog?" He sighed, not ready to challenge an obvious professional at the puppy-eyes thing. It arched its back, nipping lightly at his finger that had poked it. It wanted a tummy rub. Rolling his eyes, he tickled along its belly, ignoring the urge to coo when it gave a sound of satisfaction, arching into his finger even more.

He shook his head, reprimanding himself for going soft. But, looking back down at the happy thing, he couldn't help the small smile from spreading over his lips, as he brought such a simple pleasure to this adorable creature.

Alas, he knew he'd have to return it to its rightful owner.

After breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

"_What do you think you were doing, dog?" He sighed, not ready to challenge an obvious professional at the puppy-eyes thing. It arched its back, nipping lightly at his finger that had poked it. It wanted a tummy rub. Rolling his eyes, he tickled along its belly, ignoring the urge to coo when it gave a sound of satisfaction, arching into his finger even more._

_He shook his head, reprimanding himself for going soft. But, looking back down at the happy thing, he couldn't help the small smile from spreading over his lips, as he brought such a simple pleasure to this adorable creature._

_Alas, he knew he'd have to return it to its rightful owner. _

_After breakfast._

*

Chapter 3

Rather than facing the Great Hall after a late morning, Severus had breakfast served in his quarters. Tea and toast and bacon and eggs for himself, sausages, bacon and a runny egg and a bowl of water for the dog.

Severus watched as the puppy lapped daintily at the water and bit tiny pieces from the bacon. It was well trained, he had to admit that much.

After breakfast, he looked at the mangy thing sitting on the rug, watching him. He decided that it needed a bath. If he was going to be seen with it, it was going to be clean. He stood up and headed to his bathroom.

"Come," was all he said, and was pleased to see the dog following him. "You are to have a bath. I will not be seen with a filthy mutt. And if you try to struggle, so help me, I will hex you to China. You know, they eat dogs there…" he gave a warning glare and headed into his bathroom, smirking as he heard the pit-pat of the little feet following him.

"I don't have any toiletries for canines, but I will allow you to use my own. And don't even think it; yes, I _do_ wash my hair…" he grumbled, just _knowing_ the look he was receiving was a disbelieving statement. "I don't know who owns you, but they've done an awful job of taking care of you. You're much too small. And your fur is everywhere. Don't they brush you?" He started the bath, absently pouring in sweet-smelling soaps and bubble-baths. That done, he picked up the pup and plonked him in the shallow water.

*

_This is embarrassing. He's bathing me…_ Harry couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed that his Potions teacher was bathing him. _At least he's civil… kind of. If he knew it was me, I'd be dead. Very, very dead._ He liked the smell of the soaps though. And he loved the feel of a strong hand running over his body like that… rubbing in the shampoo, cleaning him, relaxing him.

He didn't even mind when he was flipped over, onto his back, so his delightfully full tummy could be washed, a hand supporting his head and neck like he was a baby.

_Hmm… I could get used to this._ He turned his head and nuzzled the hand, giving it a quick lick before he knew what he was doing. When he realised just what he'd done, he went rigid, hoping his teacher wouldn't be so cruel as to hit a puppy.

"You like that, do you?" There was a hint of amusement in the deep voice, soothing his worry that Severus Snape was a puppy-kicker. "Don't get used to it. I'm assuming your master doesn't bathe you very often… if at all." He gave an affectionate rub to the cute tummy and rinsed off the suds and setting the pup upright. "You don't even have a collar…" he looked a bit perplexed at this. Familiars were required to wear collars at Hogwarts. He assumed that the person responsible for this creature would at least abide _that_ rule. "I wonder what your name is. I can't keep calling you 'dog'." He disappeared for a moment, before returning with a soft, fluffy towel. Surprisingly, it was white. Not green or grey or black. White.

_Well, I guess not everything has to do with House pride…_ Harry mused as he allowed his teacher to dry him thoroughly with the softest towel he'd ever felt.

"I'd do a drying charm, but I don't know the effects they have on animals. It might itch. Aren't you lucky I'm not inclined to conduct experiments on wayward familiars I find wandering my dungeons." He smirked at the little huff Harry gave out, setting the now fluffy puppy down on the rug. "There you go. Now, go and sit by the fire while I have my shower. If I find any dog-related mess in my quarters, apart from on the newspaper, I will start my experiments on wayward familiars on you. Shoo!" he lightly shoved Harry out the door and closed it when he was sure he wouldn't jam the tail.

_He's not as cruel as everyone thinks… he's still a grumpy bastard, but it's more… cute. He's just lonely, I guess. I mean, he _did_ take in a 'stray' for the night. He's even been talking to me. I wonder if he suspects I'm not entirely a dog… he speaks to me like he expects me to understand._ Harry ambled over to his water bowl and took a few laps before feeling as though his insides were about to escape. He had to _go!_

_Oh, no! I have to pee! But… where? Not on the paper! I'm not a dog! Ok… I am… but that's so embarrassing! When he finds out who I am, he's not going to let me live it down for a long time! Ohh… _

In the end, Harry lost the battle with his bladder. He positioned himself over the paper and let it out. He felt so much better; but so embarrassed. He ran out of the bedroom and hid under the couch.

*

After a nice, warm, relaxing shower, Severus was pleased to note that the puppy had left his room, so he may change in privacy. He scoffed at the thought. _Little mongrel is probably chewing on my cushions…_ he scowled at the idea, finishing getting dressed for the day. He looked over to see that the paper he'd laid out had been used. He smirked. _Good boy_.

With a flick of his wand, he vanished the soiled paper and made his way out to the living room.

The puppy was nowhere to be seen.

Severus growled. He had no idea what the puppy was up to, but it couldn't be anything good.

"Dog, where are you? You'd better not be chewing anything you shouldn't…" he walked around and looked between all the furniture and walls. He looked by his desk and by the fireplace. "If you don't come out now, I'm going to make good on the _Accio_ threat." He waited for three seconds until he saw a little black nose peeking out from under his couch. He rolled his eyes. "I can see you. Come here."

A slight huff came from the puppy before it seemed to make up its mind and wriggle out from underneath the couch.

"Good boy. What are you doing hiding under the couch?" He picked it up and held it so they were face to face. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were acting guilty. It doesn't seem like you've done anything wrong. Were you chewing my couch from underneath?" He walked over and lifted the couch in one hand, holding the pup in the other. "No damage… what on earth were you doing?" He set the couch down and sat on it, the puppy on his lap. "Bloody dog. I don't know what you're up to." He grumbled affectionately, giving it a scratch behind the ears. He smiled at the little whine of appreciation. "You're an affectionate little thing…" he moved to scratching under its chin, chuckling when it closed its eyes and leant its head back so he'd have easier access. He stopped his attentions, just to see what the pup would do.

*

_He stopped! It was so good… why'd he stop?_ Harry whined, hoping to convey that he didn't want Severus to stop. Ever. _Who knew it was so good to be scratched under the chin? Or behind the ears? Ohh, he has magic fingers!_ He opened his eyes and looked pleadingly at his professor. _Come on… just a little longer?_

He received a chuckle and was surprised, and pleased, to feel the scratching under his chin continue. He was in heaven!

"Don't get used to this, mutt. I'm returning you to your master. After lunch."

_Joke's on you! Ha!_ Harry laughed in his head, wondering when someone would figure out he was missing and that he'd turned into a puppy. For now, he'd enjoy the time with his not-so-least-favourite teacher. _Who knew Severus Snape was a decent person?_ He snuggled into the hand caressing his head, soothing his fur, petting him. This was definitely something he could become used to!

*

"Lunch time, mutt. Then home." Severus and Harry had been sitting on the couch, enjoying each others' presence. And silence. Harry was sprawled on his back, on the professor's lap, receiving a tummy-rub while Severus read another potions journal.

_Aww, c'mon! You can't be serious. You still think I'm someone's familiar?_ Harry grumbled, emitting a little growl.

"Did you just growl at me?" Severus blinked down at the still-sprawled Harry. "You growled at me, you brattish mutt." He stopped his rubbing and scowled at the dog.

_Uh-oh… I didn't mean to! _Harry looked up at Severus, pleading with his eyes. When that didn't work, he squirmed out from under the hand and gave it a little lick, nuzzling his nose into the palm. _Please don't stop rubbing my belly! It felt so good!_ He whined, hoping the pitifully cute sound would soften Severus' heart.

"Impudent dog," he grumbled, but Harry could hear the amusement in his voice. "It is time for lunch." He summoned a House Elf and ordered their meals, before resuming his rubbing of Harry's tummy. However, Harry's bliss was interrupted once more when the food arrived. He groaned. He could wait a little longer for food, surely…

Harry ate his slice of beef pie and mashed potato and drank his water as quickly as he could, wanting to get back to being petted.

"Slow down. You'll regret it if you eat too fast." Severus' voice floated over, silkily, warningly. "I don't have potions to cure canine indigestion. You will have to suffer through it." He smirked when Harry visibly slowed down. "Good dog." Harry resisted rolling his eyes at the smug tone he heard. It seemed as though Severus liked it when people – animals – did as he said.

_Grumpy git… if he couldn't give the best tummy-rubs, I would run away. Oh my god… what am I thinking? I have to get back to being human. I don't like Snape and I don't like having my stomach rubbed. Especially by Snape. I have to find a way out of here! He said I'd be going home after lunch… I wonder if I made it obvious that I wanted to go? I know!_

When he'd finally finished the generous serving of lunch, Harry ambled over to the door and sat there, whining. He gave it a few scratches, just for good measure.

*

_So, he's had enough of me, now, has he? I should have known. Not even animals can stand me for very long. No point in keeping him against his will._ Severus held in a sad sigh. He'd grudgingly admitted to himself that he rather enjoyed the dog's company. He got up from his desk, and made his way to the door.

"Time to return you, mutt." He picked the fluffy ball of fur up and opened his door, making his way to the Great Hall, where Lunch was still being served. "On your best behaviour. I will not be seen with an unruly animal." He smirked at the deadpan look he received. _His eyes are very expressive._ He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, along with those of how he'd miss the company, and briskly made his way through the dungeons, absently holding the pup close, running his hand through its soft fur.


	4. Chapter 4

"_Time to return you, mutt." He picked the fluffy ball of fur up and opened his door, making his way to the Great Hall, where Lunch was still being served. "On your best behaviour. I will not be seen with an unruly animal." He smirked at the deadpan look he received. _His eyes are very expressive_. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind, along with those of how he'd miss the company, and briskly made his way through the dungeons, absently holding the pup close, running his hand through its soft fur._

*

Chapter 4

Harry relaxed in his professor's arm, as the free hand soothingly stroked through the fur on his back. He was starting to wonder if it was such a good idea on his part to insist to be 'returned' like he had. Snape had been kind to him, after all. He definitely felt different when he was a puppy, he'd realised that when he'd noticed how different his thoughts were to those of when he was human. He found he was more willing to cuddle when he was a puppy, easily scared, and less judgemental than what he was as a human. He'd been snuggling with _Snape_ after all…

He couldn't wait to find his way to Professor McGonagall and ask her to reverse his current state of Animagia.

Finally, they reached the Great Hall. Students were enjoying their Saturday lunch and chatting amongst themselves as usual. Thankfully, Professor Snape was a man who liked to make stealthy entrances, and kept to the shadows, sneaking his way to the staff table. Harry was grateful.

"Severus, what is that in your arms?" McGonagall asked as Snape passed her chair.

"It's a kneazle. What does it look like?" He rolled his eyes, holding Harry up, under the arms for her to see. Realising it was his chance, Harry struggled, hoping to get Snape to let him go, so he could get McGonagall to reverse the spell.

His plan worked. Severus scowled and put him on the ground. "Bloody dog…" he muttered.

Harry trotted up to McGonagall and pulled on her robes with his teeth. He growled a bit and let go, pretending to walk away, only to look over his shoulder and twitch his head, to indicate he wanted her to follow.

"I don't think that's a dog, Severus." She smirked and followed the puppy out of the Hall.

*

Severus blanched. If that wasn't a puppy… he was not looking forward to the humiliations this would bring him. If anyone knew he liked animals… he was doomed. And if word got out that he rubbed someone's stomach… and let them sleep with him… _Merlin!_ He'd _bathed_ them! He suddenly needed to sit. He made his way to his chair at the Staff Table and sat down, pouring himself some strong tea. He needed it to calm himself. Before he killed whoever that dog was!

*

Relieved, Harry let McGonagall pick him up and take him into her office, and sat him on one of the chairs before her desk.

"Now, let's see who you are, shall we, my dear?" She pointed her wand at Harry and cast the reverse charm.

He could feel that familiar tingling sensation going through his body again, and the room got smaller. The smells and sounds dimmed and he was back to his old, human, self. He breathed a sigh of relief, grateful to his Head of House to be such a perceptive, wonderful teacher.

"Mr Potter!" She sounded surprised.

"Hello, Professor. And thanks."

"It's quite alright… how on earth did you get turned into a puppy?"

"Well, you see," he fidgeted, wondering whether or not to tell her about both him and Hermione, or just himself. He figured Hermione was a smart witch and wouldn't get herself into this kind of trouble… "For the past month or so, I've been… studying up on being an Animagus. I was meditating, trying to find my Form and… I didn't mean to, but I accidentally turned into a puppy." He couldn't meet her gaze. He knew he sounded like an idiot student. And to have his Form be a _puppy!_ He was more than a little embarrassed at that. And now that he was back to being human, the way he'd acted as a pup was very embarrassing. He'd _peed_ in his teacher's room! He'd let his teacher pet and _bathe_ him! He felt his cheeks heating up and looked at his hands, clasped in his lap.

"Mr Potter… twenty points from Gryffindor for your lack of common sense! You should not have done something so dangerous by yourself! There are much worse consequences for those kinds of actions! Be thankful you were lucky and only ended up as a dog for… how long were you like this? I saw you in class, yesterday, and at supper." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"I… I did it after supper, Professor. I was in the dungeons, in an old classroom. That's how I came to be with Professor Snape… I got lost and wound up outside his door." He still didn't look at her. He was so embarrassed!

"I see. And… Professor Snape thought you were someone's familiar?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't try to get him to realise you weren't a dog?"

"No. But, I didn't think it would be wise to let _him_ know… if you know what I mean." He chanced a quick glance at her and saw she was forcing down an amused smile.

"I guess not. Well, Mr Potter, if that is all…"

"No, Professor, it isn't. I want to try it again… with you here, just in case." He hoped he could do it again.

"Very well, Mr Potter." She leant back against her desk, folding her arms, wand still in her hand.

"Thank you, Professor." He closed his eyes and focussed on the puppy again. Pulling it forth, he felt the tingling sensation once more. When he opened his eyes, he was back in the puppy's body. But something felt different.

"Well done, Harry. But, can you turn back?" She stood at the ready, just in case.

A few seconds later, Harry was human once more. He grinned.

"And, once more, if you please. Just to make sure." He nodded at her instructions and focussed on his now bigger form. Success! "Very good, Mr. Potter. I must admit, I am very impressed. It usually takes at least a year for a person to master their Animagus form. Fifty points to Gryffindor!" She winked at him, and shooed him from her office.

"Oh! Professor, could you… not tell Professor Snape it was me?" At this she grinned.

"Of course not, my boy. Student-teacher confidentiality and all that…" she winked again. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Why am I not a puppy anymore? I mean… when I changed back, I was fully grown."

"You see, you were a puppy because it was your first transformation. Now that you're used to your second body, your magic has allowed you to 'grow up', as it were. I trust you'll use this ability responsibly…" at his nod, she eyed him critically before finally sending him on his way.

Grinning, Harry made his way to the dungeons and turned back into a dog.

_AN: I'm sorry this took so long. I was travelling and didn't have access to the internet! I will try to update this every Saturday AEST (Australian Eastern Standard Time). ___

_See you on Saturday!_


	5. Chapter 5

"_Oh! Professor, could you… not tell Professor Snape it was me?" At this she grinned._

_"Of course not, my boy. Student-teacher confidentiality and all that…" she winked again. "Anything else?" _

"_Yes. Why am I not a puppy anymore? I mean… when I changed back, I was fully grown."_

_"You see, you were a puppy because it was your first transformation. Now that you're used to your second body, your magic has allowed you to 'grow up', as it were. I trust you'll use this ability responsibly…" at his nod, she eyed him critically before finally sending him on his way._

_Grinning, Harry made his way to the dungeons and turned back into a dog._

*

Chapter 5

Harry was halfway there; halfway to the Potions Master's rooms. He stopped. _I don't think this is such a great idea… he'll kill me!_ He sat down for a moment, absently scratching his ear with his hind foot. _I think he'll need some space…_ with that thought, he changed back to his human self and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

*

One week later

Severus was pacing his rooms, growling every so often, as he thought about that damned dog. He couldn't _believe_ he'd thought the mangy thing was an illegal familiar. He shuddered at the thought of what was going to be whispered around the school, now that someone had seen his… nice side. "Fucking dog… who the Hell was it? If I ever find out…" he trailed off, hearing a scratching at his door. _The little bastard has balls…_ he growled once more, making his way to his door, intending to threaten the life out of whomever it was that had the gall to pose as an animal and make a fool of him.

At his door was an owl. It was a plain brown, barn owl. A school owl. It hooted impatiently, sticking its leg out for him to take the letter.

Severus growled as it nipped him before flying into his rooms. _Damn animals… They want a bloody reply? Ugh! _He slammed his portrait closed and plonked inelegantly onto the couch, un-scrolling the parchment, wondering who the hell wanted to correspond with him at this time of night.

_Professor Snape,_

_I know you aren't keen on seeing me again. Especially now that you know I'm not someone's familiar. I'm not ready for you to know who I am yet… but I would like for us to keep visiting. I've found that I quite enjoy your company._

_Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. No one will ever hear of how nice you are._

It wasn't signed. _Impudent mongrel._

"How nice I am?" He couldn't believe his eyes. He read the note again. He cast anti-spying spells all over it, wondering if this was some kind of nasty little prank. There was nothing on it. It was simply a note. He sighed, looking disdainfully over at the barn owl perched on the back of his desk chair. "What do you think? Should I allow it?" He received a low hoot in reply. _Wonderful. I'm talking to an owl now._ He grumbled as he made his way to his desk to pen a quick reply.

*

Harry emerged from the bathroom, followed by a cloud of sweet-smelling steam. How he loved the soaps at Hogwarts. He hummed happily as he climbed into bed, ready to go to sleep and forget his troubles.

A tapping on the window disturbed his happy sleep-filled thoughts. He sighed, opening the window to let in an owl.

But not just any owl!

"He replied!" he laughed happily, not quite so tired anymore. Taking the note from the owl, he flopped down on his bed and read Professor Snape's reply.

_Student,_

_This is not my usual practice, but I will accept your request for visitations. However, discretion is advised and appreciated. I assume you are no longer a pup. It will be harder for you to manoeuvre around the castle, unnoticed. I will give you time to transform before each of our meetings, allowing you to keep your anonymity. For now._

_If this is a prank, you __will__ be sorry._

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Potions Master._

Harry grimaced. _He thinks it's a prank. Poor guy. He must be so lonely._ He grabbed a clean piece of parchment and a quill to give a reply before finally heading to bed.

_Professor,_

_This is not a prank, I promise. While I was stuck as a puppy, you were… nice. I'm not ready to reveal who I am quite yet._

_Thank you for accepting my request. I'll see you tomorrow night, after dinner. I'll meet you in the corridor to your rooms at seven._

_PS. Should we come up with something better than 'Student'?_

*

Severus scowled down at the letter he'd received just moments before. _Smart arse, little brat. Fine. If he wants a name, I'll give him one._ He made a short reply once more, not admitting he was looking forward to seeing his new… friend.

_Mutt,_

_Seven is fine. Don't expect petting._

_And no animals on the furniture._

_S.S._

*

Harry was excited. He'd been waiting all day for this! He was going to visit with Professor Snape.

He'd waited a week before contacting his professor at all, just to give the man a cooling-down period. He didn't want to anger him any more than he already had. Well, not _too_ much more… he smirked, wondering how this evening would go. He picked at his food, not terribly hungry. He was too excited.

"Mate, you need to eat something. You're wasting away!" Ron said, piling food on top of what Harry already had. "Mum's right you know. You don't eat enough!" He nudged his friend until he complied. When Harry pointedly took a large mouthful of peas and corn and potato, Ron nodded, satisfied with his mothering, and went back to his own meal. Though, Harry knew he was still being watched.

"Where's Hermione?" He asked, as he made a show of stuffing his face again.

"She's up in the Tower." He sighed, "She's still trying for… you know…" he used his knife and fork as some kind of horns or antlers to emphasise his point of Hermione's attempt at Animagi.

"Oh. Well, she hasn't been doing it with me… for a week!"

"She's kinda sore at you, mate. She said you were a bit… mean." Ron looked away, shovelling more food into his mouth.

"Oh, pff. I just told her to stop bothering me."

"And, I guess you got what you wanted, yeah?" He sprayed gravy and meat chunks all over Harry's face, as he turned to answer. "Heh… sorry…" His cheeks and ears went bright red as he wiped Harry's scowling face off with his napkin.

"Thanks," he deadpanned. "Well, I'm off. I'm _full_, Ron," he stopped any more complaining about his less than satisfactory appetite, motioning to his nearly empty plate. "That, and you just ruined any appetite I had." He flicked his friend in the forehead and walked off, chuckling at Ron's scowl. _Bloody mother hen…_

*

Severus left the Hall at six-thirty, not able to bear the thought of thinking each boy that left the room was the little Spaniel puppy he'd taken care of the week before. He hated it when his heart jumped at the sight of one of his students leaving the Hall, not able to tell which way they were headed when the doors closed behind them. It drove him insane to think about his up-coming 'social' event. He shook his head, sighing.

He organised for a tea service to be delivered to his room at seven. He didn't think it would be too bad for an Animagus to have tea… and if it was, then it was their own fault!

He looked at the letter he'd received that morning, sitting on his desk.

"_Mutt"… I like it. Suits me. And you. You're a bit grumpy, aren't you? Remember, when you hear the knock at your portrait, give me a moment to change. _

_See you tonight!_

_Mutt_

He smirked. _Cheeky brat._ Then he scowled. _He's _not_ amusing! Not at all!_

He looked up at the knock on his portrait, his heart thudding in his chest. He counted to ten before going to answer. He'd told his portrait not to ruin who it was. He'd given his word his guest could keep his anonymity. He intended to keep it.

Opening the entrance to his rooms, he looked down, wanting to see how his little… _companion_ had turned out.

He wasn't disappointed. He took in the shiny coat, the neatly clipped fur, the wagging tail and the lolling tongue. He stepped aside. "Come in."


	6. Chapter 6

_Opening the entrance to his rooms, he looked down, wanting to see how his little… companion had turned out._

_He wasn't disappointed. He took in the shiny coat, the neatly clipped fur, the wagging tail and the lolling tongue. He stepped aside. "Come in."_

*

Chapter 6

Harry trotted into Snape's rooms. He was immediately hit with the wonderful smell of his teacher. It took a lot of self control to keep a happy whine from slipping out.

"Mutt," Snape called. Harry looked up, wagging his tail. "I don't know what you expect to gain from these visits. You can't speak. But, it would be impolite not to at least offer you some tea. Would you care for a cup?" Harry was somewhat surprised by his teacher's manners. He nodded his head once, hoping that would be an obvious enough answer. "Very well. Sugar?" Harry shook his head no. "Milk?" No again. "You take it black?" Harry nodded his head again. "Well, here you are." He placed a cup of black tea in front of Harry, on the rug. Harry made a whining sound to say thank you. "You're welcome." Snape took his own tea and sat on the arm chair in front of Harry. Harry noticed the man took his tea black as well. If he could have, he would have smiled. "Now," Snape continued, once he was comfortable, "what do you propose we do? Have a conversation?" He smirked. "You didn't think this through, did you? How…Gryffindor." A look of triumph flashed in his eyes as he made the revelation.

*

Severus sipped his tea, allowing himself a brief look of triumph as he watched the dog on his hearthrug. _So, you're in Gryffindor. And you couldn't be younger than… Fifth Year._ He decided to make room for a possible Fifth Year candidate. Who knew if there would be a hidden talent among the dunderheads. He himself had mastered Animagi at fifteen. Though, he was unregistered.

The dog lowered his gaze, taking a lap or two of his tea, obviously not wanting to look Severus in the eyes.

"So, Mutt… you're in Gryffindor. How interesting. Should I start deducting points?" He smirked again when the dog got the joke and started wagging its tail, its tongue lolling out the side of its mouth. He looked incredibly cute. Severus refused to admit that, though. "A wager, then?" He asked, as the dog drank more tea. It looked interested. "I wager that I can guess who you are in… two weeks," he paused, sipping his tea again. "I have narrowed it down considerably. You're male and a Gryffindor. And, based on your skills as an Animagus, I am assuming you are no younger than fifteen. I have about fifteen possible candidates as to your identity. Though, I am going to discount the Weasley boys." He drank the last of his tea as he waited for some kind of answer from his little companion.

*

Harry weighed his options. Not that he had many. He wondered what the 'winner' got. He made a questioning noise and tilted his head. It seemed that Snape got the idea.

"You wish to know the terms?" Harry nodded. "Very well. If I can guess who you are within two weeks, you will be my lab assistant for the remainder of the term. If I cannot… you may keep your anonymity as long as you please." Harry thought he heard a hint of reluctance in Snape's voice when his prize was named. He took his time, drinking the rest of his tea, considering what he wanted to do.

He nodded, got up and moved forward and rested his chin on Snape's leg. He accepted.

"Very well, Mutt. The wager starts… ten minutes ago." Snape smirked smugly, as he flicked his wand, sending their cups back to the tea service.

*

Severus wanted to pat the head on his lap… but he didn't know if it would be appropriate. It seemed as though whoever this was… didn't really care. Mutt nuzzled his hand, seeking some kind of affection.

"You're still an affectionate little thing. This is highly inappropriate." He scowled, even as he gave the silky head a pet, scratching behind the floppy ears. Mutt's eyes closed as he enjoyed the wonderful sensation of petting. Severus smiled briefly, as the adorable little animal pushed into his hand. "Would you mind answering questions?" Severus didn't know why, but he actually enjoyed the quiet company of this… student. They were almost shy most of the time, but had their moments of bravery. They were small, too. He didn't like how small this animal was. He looked healthy, but still too small. He reflected on the Gryffindor boys in Fifth Year and up. A few were small. But none overly so. Except Harry Potter. But this definitely wasn't Potter. _The boy hates me. He would never willingly visit for tea… or let me touch him at all, let along _pet_ him. Who could this animal _be_?_ He absently stroked the head in his lap as he pondered over his guest's possible identity.

A slight movement and a whine brought his attention back to the creature before him. Mutt cocked his head, ducking his head forward, sniffing. Severus then remembered he wanted to ask a few questions. But, for the life of him, he couldn't remember what they were!

"I… seem to have lost my train of thought." He sounded distant, even to himself. "I think you should go. It's nearly curfew. If you need a note, I will write one for you."

Mutt gave a gentle huff, nodded and licked Severus' hand.

Severus let the mysterious student out, a letter excusing his breach of curfew in his mouth. He wondered what had come over him. He never lost track of his thoughts like that. He sighed, shaking it off, filing it away in his mind to look at some other time.

He showered and readied himself for bed, his mind still focussed on who he thought Mutt could possibly be.

*

Harry made it to his dormitory, in a slight daze. He didn't know what had come over him! He'd _licked_ his professor's hand! And… the taste! Who knew the grumpy bastard would taste so… so _good_! He savoured the salty flavour in his mouth, wondering why his teacher was so tasty. He hoped he hadn't developed a taste for human flesh! He chuckled at the thought. _Well, not a taste for eating it, at any rate._ He licked his lips as he climbed into bed, not bothering to shower.

The next morning, before he joined everyone at breakfast, he wrote a letter to Snape.

_Professor,_

_I enjoyed my visit with you last night. You're a wonderful host! I thought you said not to expect any petting..? The tea was perfect, thank you. Maybe Potions isn't a wasted talent?_

_If you have any questions, feel free to ask them… but nothing too personal. Yet._

_You guessed correctly. I'm in Gryffindor. I'll give you a hint. I'm not in Fifth Year. And I'm not a Weasley, like you said. _

_You don't seem to be very… fond of me. But, I hope that will change with time. I've grown to respect you in the brief time we've had together. I'd like for us to visit again. Perhaps this weekend, for lunch?_

_Mutt_

Harry smiled as he signed it. He really did like the name Professor Snape had bestowed upon him. He felt it was something special between them. Something they had together that no one else shared. It was… nice.

He sent the school owl away. It didn't seem happy. He'd summoned it with _Accio_, not knowing how else to do it, and being too lazy to walk all the way to the owlery.

*

Severus scowled at the menace of a bird that landed on his plate. He _was _planning on eating those sausages… _Bloody owl…_ He snatched the letter from its beak and shooed it away when it stole one of the sausages it'd landed on.

He held in a bark of laughter. _Useful talent, indeed. Bloody cheeky little brat._ He folded it carefully and placed it in his pocket, wondering whether he should accept lunch with the troublesome child.

"Severus, my boy, aren't you going to eat anything?" Albus leaned over to address his Head of Slytherin.

"I _was_, until that blasted owl landed on my plate." He scowled again as he pushed his plate forward, and stood up to leave. "If you'll excuse me, Headmaster, I have a lesson to prepare." He swept out of the Hall, robes billowing impressively.

He arrived at his office, finding himself quite hungry. Ordering a small meal of toast and tea, he sat at his desk and decided which nasty little potion he'd make his first class of the day brew. He had a particularly nasty one chosen when an owl swooped in through the door.

_Professor,_

_I thought it would be nice to have a picnic. What do you say to meeting me just outside of Hogsmead, near the mountain, overlooking the castle? I'll bring the food. I'll be there at 12.30, on Saturday. What do you think? Doable?_

_Mutt_

_PS. I hope we're not going to be brewing anything particularly nasty today. How about something nice, like a Dreamless Sleep?_

Severus sighed. He knew Mutt wouldn't be in the first class – they were third year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.That meant he was in one of his last two classes of the day. Either sixth year or seventh. Based upon his letter, he didn't think Mutt would be in his Seventh Year class. Those little brats didn't have the guts to request something easy.

_So. You're in Sixth Year, are you? You're either, Thomas, Finnegan, Longbottom or Potter…_ He shook his head at the thought of it being Potter. _I highly doubt that._

Sighing once more, he made his way down to greet the first class of the day. _Oh, joy._


	7. Chapter 7

So. You're in Sixth Year, are you? You're either, Thomas, Finnegan, Longbottom or Potter…_ He shook his head at the thought of it being Potter. I highly doubt that._

_Sighing once more, he made his way down to greet the first class of the day. _Oh, joy_._

*

Chapter 7

Finally, the last class of the day arrived. Severus was actually looking forward to it. He'd prepared something especially nasty for them to make. Just for Mutt. _He'll realise I'm not so nice, after all!_ He suppressed an evil little chuckle as he thought about all the ingredients they needed to prepare for the potion of the day. He'd made it up himself, actually. As nasty as the ingredients were, it was quite the wonderful little invention. He'd made quite a profit on it. He smirked. Thinking about his success in Potions always cheered him up.

The class filed in silently, as usual. He regarded them all with his usual glare and quiet superiority. This lesson would be interesting.

"Today, we have a particularly complex potion to brew. It is not in your text books, so I advise you all to take detailed notes throughout the lesson. Ingredients and instructions are on the board. You have one hour. Begin." He mentally chuckled as the class let out a collective groan and prepared their apparatus for the long lesson ahead.

_I wonder if they're intelligent enough to know they're making the best health serum on the market…_ he had to work doubly hard to keep from laughing aloud, lest he truly scare the brats.

As the class wore on, he surveyed the room in his customary manner. He paid particular attention to the Gryffindor boys, though. He waited to see their reactions.

Weasley was pulling faces and grumbling to Granger. Potter looked quite amused. _Dunderhead probably finds his friend's antics humorous._ He narrowed his eyes before moving on to survey the other boys.

Finnegan didn't seem too disturbed by crushing the tarantula fangs or the pixie legs. He seemed almost happy to mush the bog slugs with his mortar and pestle. _Ugh. I hope not, _thought Severus, as he shifted his gaze to Dean Thomas. The boy was grimly slicing the hippogriff arteries. _Perhaps..._ He turned to Longbottom. He didn't even spare a thought. _Definitely not him!_

He sighed. Whoever this person was, they weren't making things easy for him. Yet. _He's a Gryffindor. He'll slip up eventually._

By the end of the class, Slytherin had gained twenty points, Gryffindor had lost fifty, Longbottom had detention with Filch for a week and Hermione Granger was almost in tears. How Severus loved the smell of power in the morning… afternoon. Any time of day, really.

He inspected the vials on his desk, deciding which ones he'd bother opening or not. He sat at his desk and pulled the basket to him, preparing himself for the usual disappointment.

After marking the last vial of Serum, Severus felt something in the bottom of the basket. He reached in again to find a note.

_Professor,_

_Well, that was an interesting lesson. What's the potion? I bet it's something nasty like medicine. Am I correct in assuming you created it yourself? _

_You're an intelligent guy. Why're you teaching us "dunderheads"? Surely you have many more career opportunities than a Professor. Unless you really do enjoy teaching us. Isn't that simply heart-warming! See, you really aren't such a bad guy!_

_Mutt_

Severus scowled, denying any amusement at the pointless note. He folded it up and put it in his pocket, next to his wand. He had a puppy to kick.

*

Harry made his way to dinner, thinking about the note he'd left with Snape. He wondered if he'd been a little too cheeky. He didn't know where the boundary was with Snape at this point. So, he'd decided to keep pushing until he found it; one way or another.

As he shovelled eggs into his mouth (mostly to please Ron and Hermione who oh-so-subtly watched him through the corners of their eyes), he pondered making a surprise visit to Snape's room after dinner. He wanted to see the old bat again. He didn't know _why_, he just knew he did. The man was funny, in his own way. And, he treated Harry quite civilly. _Wait 'til he finds out who I am though._ He finished off his sausages and excused himself. He decided that a surprise was what Snape was going to get.

He arrived at the portrait in ten minutes and transformed into Mutt. He and the sour Potions Master guarding Snape's rooms had come to an agreement. The portrait wouldn't tattle on Harry and Harry wouldn't scorch the be-Jesus out of the portrait. He mentally chuckled, remembering the look on the old bastard's face when he'd so politely given his proposition.

After waiting for only ten minutes or so, Harry finally heard Snape's footsteps from around the corner. He wagged his tail happily, standing to greet his Professor, yipping to get his attention.

*

Severus picked at his food. He was bored. He'd marked all his students' assignments and homework and class work. He'd alphabetised his store cupboard, and dusted his potions stash in his chambers. As well as colour-coded his closet. He had nothing to look forward to tonight.

He finally decided that he'd rather be bored in his rooms, alone, than in the Great Hall with happy, chatty, annoying students and staff rubbing their lives in his face. So, he left.

As he approached his portrait, he heard a yip. He looked down to see his mystery friend waiting for him, his tail wagging.

"You do know that it's impolite to drop by, unannounced," he scolded. The dog just cocked its head and kept his tail wagging. Severus sighed. "Very well. It isn't like I have anything demanding my time." He tried to make it sound sarcastic, but really, he didn't. He'd planned on a night cap and bed. He was quite relieved to have his companion visiting for the evening. Even if it _was_ a surprise. He gave the password and stepped aside, allowing Mutt to enter before him. As grumpy as he was, he still had manners.

"So, what do you want? Surely you have homework? Friends?" He smirked, sitting in the centre of his couch, allowing Mutt to sit before him, resting his head on his knee once more. He absentmindedly started to stroke the soft fur, sporadically scratching behind the adorably floppy ears. "You certainly didn't come to have a stimulating conversation, now, did you?" He leant back against the couch, closing his eyes, still stroking the soft head. "This is highly inappropriate," he said, knowingly repeating himself. "As well you should know." He sighed. He was rather tired. And Mutt was actually quite a welcome companion. He somehow soothed Severus. Which he found odd. _Damnable creature trusts me enough to pet him… be alone in a room with him. What is he playing at, I wonder…_ he started to doze, only semi-aware that his friend had joined him on the couch and was laying across him, encouraging him to run his hand along the long, silky fur on his back. "Bloody… dog…" he drifted off, contently stroking the fur, until he fell asleep.

*

Harry could see his professor was tired. He didn't want to go back to Gryffindor Tower, though. So, he decided to push their bizarre relationship's boundaries just a little further, and climbed onto the couch, laying himself across Snape's legs.

He was pleasantly surprised when the hand stroking his head continued to stroke along his back, smoothing the dark fur in an almost loving caress. He heard Snape mutter something that sounded like "Bloody dog," as he drifted off to sleep. Harry wasn't really tired, so he just lay there, keeping his professor warm, enjoying the comfortable silence.

After an hour or so, Snape started to rouse from his nap. Harry lifted his head and gave a little lick to his professor's cheek, before he realised what he was doing. He groaned, hoping Snape was still too sleepy to realise what he's just done.

"Don't lick me." Nope. "Not only is it disgusting, and I don't know what else you've licked, but your breath is most foul." Harry couldn't help but let out a huff of amusement. Snape really was quite funny. "Why are you on me? Get off." He gripped Harry under the arms and lifted him easily, placing him beside him on the couch. Harry gave another amused huff. "What are you finding so humorous, Mutt?" Harry just gave a dismissive whine, placing his head back on Severus' lap, nuzzling the closest hand, hopefully. Sighing, Snape resumed his petting.

*

Severus rather enjoyed the silence with Mutt. Even if the bloody animal was on his couch. But that didn't matter. Not anymore. He'd already started the petting business… so what was a bit of fur on his couch? He hadn't felt so relaxed in a long while.

He suddenly remembered the note in his pocket from his little friend. He thought it only fair that he answered the questions asked. After all, they weren't too personal.

"In answer to your questions in your note," he began, ceasing his petting, "yes, the potion you brewed in class today was a medicine. And I did, indeed, create it myself. It's a health serum. It prevents one from contracting common illnesses for a while. I developed it last year during the flu season. I was sick of all you little nose-wipers sniffing and complaining." He smirked at the indignant huff he received. "And, as for my career… for someone like me, there are not a lot of options. Intelligence or no." He again resumed his petting, though Mutt lifted his head, cocking it to the side. "I don't know what you don't understand just from you tilting your head, dog." He shook his head. "I think it's time for you to be going. I apologize for my nap. I was… quite tired. And for not offering you tea. It was quite rude of me." _Marvellous. I'm apologising to the student whose identity I don't know, who dropped in on me, unexpectedly. You're an idiot, Severus._

Mutt just huffed again, licking Severus' palm in understanding before hopping off the couch and trotting over to the portrait, waiting to be let out.

"Good night," said Severus, opening the entrance for him. "I shall see you tomorrow. Though, I wouldn't know who you were, were I staring you in the face." He scowled a bit. "But, mark my words, I am very close to discovering who you are. You've made this incredibly easy! I've narrowed it down considerably. Perhaps I only needed _one_ week." He shooed the dog out with his foot and closed the portrait, not trusting it to not turn around and nip him.

*

The weekend slowly made its way to the present. Harry was all at once relieved and excited that it was there. He couldn't wait until his picnic with Professor Snape.

"Harry, why're you grinning like a hatter?" Ron plonked himself down on the couch next to his best friend.

"Huh? Oh, no reason. It's the weekend. I'm just looking forward to relaxing for the next couple of days. This week was exhausting for some reason." He smiled, trying to convince Ron there was nothing going on.

"Riiight. And I'm a Hufflepuff. You've got a dopey grin on your face. Like when you went out with Cho Chang. Who's the new girl? When are you meeting her?"

"_What_? Girl? No! I'm just happy it's the weekend is all. I'm not seeing a girl, Ron." He gave his friend a look that said 'don't argue' and that was the end of that topic.

"OK! No girl. Well, I just thought I'd tell you, Hermione and I are going to Hogsmead today. We… er… wanted to go… together, yeah? You know… alone? Is that ok?" Ron sounded like he was trying not to hurt Harry's feelings.

"Like, on a date?" He grinned at his friend. "Finally! I've been wondering whether or not you two would realise you had it bad for each other! When did you ask her?" He elbowed Ron playfully, still grinning.

"Actually… she… she asked me." Ron's cheeks turned pink. "She, uh, she said she was sick of waiting around for me. Said if she wanted anything done, she'd have to do it herself…" He sounded a bit embarrassed about that.

"Well, you are a bit slow on the uptake," said Harry, dodging an elbow. "But, congratulations, Ron. Have a nice date!" He laughed, making his way up to the dormitory, chuckling at the blush covering his friend's face.

When he arrived, there was an owl sitting on the sill, with an envelope in its mouth, addressed to Mutt. He smiled, taking the letter from the little bird.

_Mutt,_

_Do you require me to bring anything on this outing? Perhaps some tea to make up for last night?_

_S.S_

Harry's smile broadened. Snape was a nice guy. Sometimes. Once you got to know him.

He penned a quick reply before getting ready.

_Professor,_

_Tea would be lovely. Thank you. _

_I have some questions for you, but I don't know if I'm allowed to ask. What are the boundaries there?_

_Mutt_

He sent his reply off and started to get ready for his… date. He shook his head. _This isn't a date. And I'm not grinning like an idiot over my teacher. My _male_ teacher. Ugh._ He turned the shower on, waiting for it to reach the correct temperature.

_But… he does taste nice. And he smells really good, too. And he's fun. Who knew Professor Snape would be so… normal? I don't like him like Cho, though. He's a _man_. I don't like guys. Stupid Ron._

He got in, under the warm, soothing spray. He allowed his thoughts to float through his head as he washed himself. He found his thoughts floating mainly towards a certain Potions Master. He closed his eyes, furrowing his brow. _He's a nice guy. And he's not an ogre. He took care of me when I got lost. He even agreed to my stupid visits. And today's picnic. But it's not a date. If it was, he would have said no. And I like girls. Nice, curvy girls. With breasts. And… long hair. Dark hair. And… pale skin. And dark eyes. Yeah… like Cho's. But… not Cho._

Deeming himself clean, he ended his shower in ten minutes. He towelled himself dry and changed before going back out to his bed.

"Harry," Dean's voice sounded from his bed, behind the half-closed curtains. "There's a letter for you on your bed. The owl went straight to it. Didn't recognise whose it was, though."

"Thanks," he made his way over, rather than heading straight to the kitchens.

_Mutt,_

_I will bring the tea, then._

_Questions… you may ask whatever you like. But that doesn't mean I'll answer them. May I expect the same from you, now?_

_S.S_

Harry chuckled, sitting on his bed. He grabbed a Muggle pen and some parchment and replied.

_Professor,_

_Yes. You may expect the same. Though, I will have to answer them a lot later than you ask them. If I choose to. _

_Are you allergic to anything? Do you have any preferences for lunch?_

_I will bring my questions with me, on parchment. _

_Mutt_

He summoned an owl and sent it away.

The reply found him in a corridor, on his way to the kitchens.

_I'm not allergic to anything._

_But, no sea food._

_How is it that I don't recognise your hand writing?_

Harry laughed, as he made his way down to the kitchens, deciding to write his reply when he got there, while waiting for the food to be packed. He noticed that Snape hadn't bothered to address it, or sign it. _He must be in a hurry._ The thought made him grin. _Snape in a hurry? Either he's excited… or he has a closely booked timetable._

*

Severus made his way to Hogsmead, the tea in a thermos in his pocket. He took the scenic route, giving Mutt plenty of time to set up the food and to turn into the dog.

He was getting a bit frustrated with their little bet. It should have been so easy for him! He only had four boys to choose from – well, three. Neville Longbottom was definitely not Mutt – but he couldn't decide! He wanted to rule out Potter, just to spite him, but nothing had really ruled him out, logically. He hoped it wasn't the Finnegan boy. The thought of petting that little wellspring of germs was nauseating. He didn't mind the Thomas boy. He was usually quiet and had fair enough grades. But of the three, he still didn't have enough information to make a confidant guess. _Perhaps I do need the two weeks, after all?_ He sighed, rounding the corner that would take him to his rendezvous location.

He looked up upon coming to the corner, at the movement in the corner of his eye. He gasped.

"Potter!"

*

Harry made his way to the agreed picnic site. He couldn't wait to see Snape outside Hogwarts for some reason. He wondered what he'd wear… _probably something black,_ he snickered to himself at that thought.

At twelve-thirty, Harry arrived at the picnic site. He chose a nice, flat spot, in the shade, under a large tree. He spread the blanket out, and started setting out the food. He hoped Snape liked what he'd been given. When he'd asked the House Elves in the kitchen for a picnic basket of food, he'd only said not to include any seafood. Or tea. He didn't really know what they'd packed.

He was pleasantly surprised when he pulled out a platter of treacle tarts, a tray of assorted sandwiches, a whole roasted chicken and a bowl of potato salad and fresh bread rolls. He could just feel his mouth watering as he set out the plates and cutlery for Snape and himself. Though, he didn't think he'd need the cutlery.

As he was about to transfigure a large stone into a foldable chair for Snape, he heard a gasp and his name from an all-too-familiar voice.

His head shot up to see Snape standing at the corner of the path, a few metres away. If the situation hadn't been so awkward, he would've laughed at the look of surprise on his teacher's face. As it was, he could only stare, frozen, at his teacher.

_AN: I just wanted to add a note in here, saying thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! You guys are amazing! We've reached over 100 reviews! I'm so happy! Wow! I hope there's another hundred on the horizon for this story! (And my others… -hint-) So, thank you all! I do so love to hear from you!_


	8. Chapter 8

_As he was about to transfigure a large stone into a foldable chair for Snape, he heard a gasp and his name from an all-too-familiar voice._

_His head shot up to see Snape standing at the corner of the path, a few metres away. If the situation hadn't been so awkward, he would've laughed at the look of surprise on his teacher's face. As it was, he could only stare, frozen, at his teacher._

*

Chapter 8

"Potter," Severus whispered, striding forward. "What are you doing here? Are you…" He couldn't bring himself to finish the question. What if Potter wasn't Mutt? What if he'd just stumbled upon the picnic and had chosen to investigate? He couldn't lead the boy to suspect anything. He couldn't let it get out that he'd… _befriended_ a student! The mere thought made his head swim.

"Professor…" the boy stepped forward too, obviously nervous and unsure of what to say or do next.

"You have a lot of nerve. How _dare you?_" Severus couldn't believe he'd believed any of this was real. He couldn't believe he'd trusted a _black dog Animagus!_ "Are your little _friends_ hiding out here somewhere? Are they watching you have your fun with me? I hope I've _amused_ you, _Potter_!" He was breathing heavily now. He had never been so humiliated and enraged in his _life_! He turned to leave, not bothering to deduct points from Gryffindor. He was too angry.

*

Harry let Snape yell at him. He knew he should have expected something like this. He knew Snape hated him. But he'd been foolish enough to hope that the brief time they'd spent together over the past week was enough to take away the prejudice. He'd been wrong. Very wrong.

But he wasn't going to give up.

"Wait! Professor!" He ran up behind Snape, grabbing his elbow, trying to turn him around.

Snape whirled around, his wand pointed at Harry's throat. "Do not test me, Potter."

"Sir," he swallowed, not liking the look in Snape's eyes… or the feel of a wand at his jugular. "I didn't mean anything… I just didn't think you'd be happy at the idea that the dog was me." He attempted a small smile, trying to ease his Professor's mind. And his hand.

"For once, Potter, you were correct. I'm _not_ happy it turned out to be you."

"B-but, Sir… I was hoping--"

"_What,_ Potter? You were hoping _what_?" He narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on his wand. His knuckles turned white.

"That we could be friends… Severus."

*

He stared at the boy, blinking only once before lowering his wand.

"You don't know when to quit, do you? Can't you see your little joke is over? I will not be fooled again," he spoke barely above a whisper. He narrowed his eyes once more, fighting back the tears of hurt and anger. Sheathing his wand once more, Severus pushed past Potter, intending to spend the rest of the weekend barricaded in his room, drinking his way to the next week.

*

Harry watched his professor walk away, not knowing what to do. He wanted so badly to be Severus' friend. He thought back to the times they'd spent together in just the past week. He remembered how he felt, how he wanted to make _Severus_ feel.

He jogged to catch up with the dark man, hoping this one more attempt would yield positive results. He didn't know what he was going to do, so trusted he would do the right thing when the time came.

He reached Severus just as he was about to turn the corner, heading back through the village. Grabbing his bicep, Harry spun Severus around, pulling him close. Wrapping his left arm around his teacher's chest, his right snaked up and around his neck, holding his head as Harry kissed him, plunging his tongue into the warmth of Severus' mouth, taking advantage of the surprised gasp. He knew he was lucky he'd caught Severus off guard. He was thankful not to have a new hole hexed into him. He marvelled at the fact that his gut instinct was to _kiss Severus Snape._

Eventually, he pulled away, breathing heavily, still holding the shocked man close.

Taking his right hand from the back of Severus' head, he cupped the pale cheek, running his thumb along the pinkened bottom lip. He looked up into the dark eyes, hoping not to be rejected. This was the biggest risk he'd ever taken.

He refused to let the man go. They stayed there like that for what seemed to be an eternity, Harry holding his Potions professor close, caressing his face; Severus standing frozen in the arms of his student. Neither looking away from the other's eyes.

Finally, Harry couldn't take the icy silence anymore. He had to know what his teacher was thinking.

"Say something?" He pleaded, tucking Severus' hair behind his ear, just to give his hand something to do other than worry the delicious lip even more.

*

Harry Potter had kissed him. He couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't think. _What the fuck is going on? What is he trying to prove?_

"How far will you take this?" he whispered, trying not to sound as hurt as he felt. "How low will you sink to see me humiliated?" He closed his eyes, willing the tremble out of his voice, before he dared continue. Finally, he opened them, looking back down into sad, green eyes. His breath almost caught in his throat at the memories those eyes brought him. Not of those, but of their mirror image in the boy's mother. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for his voice to return to him. "Why, Potter?" He felt he deserved that much, at least.

The boy looked sad for some reason. He could see tears forming in the large, innocent eyes.

"I'm not trying to humiliate you. I'm not trying to hurt you. I… want to be your friend. _More_ than your friend." He brought his hand back to Severus' cheek, running the backs of his fingers over the warm, pale skin. "I like you. You're not a bad person. As much as you try to be." He smiled a small, tentative smile. It was barely an upturning of the corners of his mouth, but it was all he could seem to manage. "Please?" He placed a chaste, brief kiss to Severus' lips. "I'm not my father." Another kiss. "I never was." Another. "Don't you see that?"

Severus' face went blank as he tried to determine whether or not he could believe the boy holding him so tightly.

"We can be no more than… friends." He gently broke Harry's grip on him, as he took a step back. "I am your teacher." He looked down at the ground, cursing himself for getting into this kind of situation. _How ridiculous._ He looked back up for Harry's reaction. The boy grabbed his hands again, pulling him close.

"But… I like you. Ron said--"

"_Weasley_? You are taking advice from _that_ clueless child? The one who has remained ignorant of Granger's cow eyes for the past two years?" He scowled. Potter was toying with him. He didn't even know what he wanted! "Release me, Potter." When the boy made no move to loosen his hold, Severus shoved him back, desperate to get away. He stormed past the shocked Gryffindor, his rage flaring to a new height. _How dare he? How dare that little monster mock me so? And to sink as low as trying to play upon my emotions!_

*

Harry sadly watched his teacher storm away, not knowing what to do. He was humiliated. The picnic went to waste, and he'd ruined his chance at a friendship with his Professor.

Wiping the tears leaking forth, he kicked a stone over the ledge, into the grounds below. He knelt to pack away the wasted food, trying to convince himself he wasn't losing much in the way of a friend. Even though he knew he most certainly was.

_AN: Hello again! I wanted to do something special to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews! So, here's an early chapter! As well as the one that will be coming this next Saturday! This chapter is dedicated to my best friend, Werewolf Groupie! She's an inspiration in herself!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Wiping the tears leaking forth, he kicked a stone over the ledge, into the grounds below. He knelt to pack away the wasted food, trying to convince himself he wasn't losing much in the way of a friend. Even though he knew he most certainly was._

*

Chapter 9

Severus felt like he was going to explode with the rage flowing through his body. He could feel the heat in his blood, the overwhelming urge to absolutely _destroy_ something was almost too much for him. He wanted to kill something. Some_one_. _Harry goddamned fucking Potter._ He could not believe the _cheek_ of the boy! He'd _kissed_ him! _Him!_ He growled, losing control for a moment, and hexed a tree, leaving a smoking scorch mark in the trunk. Oh, how he wished it was Potter standing there rather than the tree.

He made it to the castle without another incident. He was hoping nobody had seen his temporary lapse. _They'd probably cart me off to St Mungo's._ He wrenched the doors open and made his way to his chambers, intent on throwing back a very large amount of very strong alcohol. He knew that was probably the worst thing to do, but it was that or commit homicide. And, as tempting as that thought was, he'd rather not go to Azkaban, thank you very much.

Finally, _finally_, he made it to his chambers, barking the password to the idiot portrait who knew who Mutt was, but didn't tell him, and headed straight for the Firewhiskey. Ireland's finest, too. Just what he needed.

*

Harry gloomily made his way back to Hogwarts, the picnic basket having been shrunk and placed in his pocket. He felt so lost. So stupid. Looking back at his actions, he realised that just kissing someone wasn't going to make them like you. He winced at his boldness. He'd actually kissed Severus Snape. _I'm so glad no one saw that…_ He kicked a loose stone, trying to will away his complete mortification, barely taking notice of the singed tree along the path. _I wish that was me. _How was he going to show his face in class again? Especially after that little episode. He shook his head, understanding now, that what it meant to be Gryffindor was not actually always a good thing. He didn't even think about the consequences when he'd slobbered all over his teacher. _God, I'm such an idiot! I don't even know if he _likes_ guys or not! And he'd _just_ found out that the one person he hates most is the first friend he's had in God-knows-how-long! Ugh!_ He could feel the blood rushing to fill his cheeks. He just wanted to crawl into bed and never venture beyond the hangings again. Ever.

He blankly wandered up the path to the castle, through the corridors and passageways to the Fat Lady, absently giving the password and made it to his bed before collapsing, face-down. He let out a frustrated groan, wanting to just _die_. What was he going to do?

*

After allowing himself a glass of Firewhiskey, Severus decided liver poisoning would not be productive to his situation. So, he decided to destroy a few things instead.

He blasted holes in walls and destroyed furniture, breaking a mirror here, incinerating a 15th Century Persian rug there. It made him feel a lot better after about ten minutes of mindless destruction. Amazing.

Calling a House Elf in to clean up the mess, he decided to have a shower and go to bed.

Stepping under the hot spray, Severus moaned his appreciation. The relaxing beat of the hot water on his tired muscles was bliss. He could have fallen asleep in the shower. As it was, he had some papers to grade, and he'd rather not leave them too long. Sighing, he turned off the shower and stepped out. He only half-bothered to dry himself before dressing again. This time, he put on his comfortable pyjamas, not intending to remove himself from his rooms until the first class on Monday morning.

*

Though it was only early afternoon, Harry felt like he'd been awake for more than twenty-four hours straight. He was so drained. Ron and Hermione were apparently still in Hogsmead, on their date, and Harry had the Sixth Year boys' dorm to himself. He was ever thankful for that. He didn't want any questions asked about his 'sudden' change in mood.

After spending a good five minutes on his bed, face-down, He decided to make a plan to get into Snape's good books. _Well, not really a book… more like a list. A short list._ He chuckled. _Grumpy old git._ He was determined to live through his embarrassment and succeed in making his Potions professor his friend. No matter how long it took._ This time,_ he thought,_ I won't kiss him._

He contemplated his plan as he had a shower, cleaned out his trunk and bedside table and made his bed. He as about to get his History of Magic homework out when an idea hit him, as he went to grab a quill, ink and parchment. _A letter! Of course! _He rolled his eyes, feeling a bit silly that he'd not thought of that in the first place. _Now… what to write. He'll probably incinerate it as soon as he gets it… but it's worth a shot. But, what do I _say_?_

He mulled it over, trailing the feather along his jaw as he thought. _I may as well just be honest. Keeping the whole truth from him last time just bit me on the arse._ So, he put pen to paper and wrote a long, heart-filled explanation, accompanied by an apology.

Halfway through his letter, Ron came in, looking exhausted, but happy. His hair was messy and his lips were a bit swollen. He and Hermione had obviously had a good time.

"How was the date?" Harry asked, wiggling his eyebrows, subtly putting his half-done letter away in his bedside table. He needed a break from it anyway.

"Fantastic," said Ron, a little dreamily. He plonked back on his bed, a grin spreading on his face. "Bloody fantastic," he said again. "We went to the new tea place down the street from Zonko's. It's a lot nicer than Madame Puddyfoot's. It doesn't smell weird. And the serve coffee." He grinned. "Hermione liked it. She said it was like a Muggle café."

"So, it was good, then?" Harry chuckled, happy for his friends. He wished he had someone to do things like that with. Though, now that he'd kissed his teacher, and after what Ron'd said about his 'goofy grin' before his 'date', he wasn't so sure he wanted it to be a girl. Well, not any of the ones in Hogwarts, anyway.

Ron rolled his eyes and flopped back, laying across the bed. "Shuddup, Harry." He chuckled. Suddenly, he sat up, looking mischievous. "So… what about _your_ date?" He asked, wiggling _his_ eyebrows. "Was it as good as mine?" A huge, cheeky grin spread across his face at this, making Harry laugh and throw his pillow at his best friend.

"No! And it wasn't a date! I told you!" He caught his pillow, plumping it a bit before laying back against it. "And… it didn't go as I planned. I have to apologize. A lot. Turns out I'm not so great at making friends." He gave a sheepish grin, hoping Ron wouldn't ask too many more questions.

"So, uh… who is it?" Ron turned around to lay on his stomach, facing Harry. "Go on! Tell me! I told you about me and Hermione!" He obviously refused to drop it.

"Uh… I'd rather not say until I'm sure of where I stand… I made them really angry today." He suddenly remembered the scorched tree, wincing. "Did you go along the path near that overlook outside Hogsmead?" At Ron's nod, he continued. "Yeah, well, that was my… friend." He smiled his sheepish smile, once more. He chuckled at Ron's wide eyes.

"Mate, that's… what did you _do_? That's a magic tree, that is! It's hard to hurt them like that! Shit… Harry, you'd better make it a wonderful apology with roses and chocolates!" He laughed at the horrified look on his best friend's face. "Jeez, I thought I was clueless!"

"Thanks, Ron. A lot."

"No problems. So, what were you working on when I came in?"

"Actually… I decided the best way to go was a letter. I thought it'd be… safer." He shrugged, blushing a little. "I don't know if I'll send it though."

"Ah, Harry. I wish I could help. I'd normally offer, but I don't know who you're seeing. Or… trying to." He laughed again at Harry's scowl, ducking a hex. "Hey, just saying…" he smiled, shaking his head. "I'll leave you to it, yeah? Hermione and I are going for a walk around the lake soon." Another goofy grin plastered itself on his face. "See you later, mate."

Harry waved good bye to his friend, grinning and shaking his head at him, feeling rather cheered up. _I hope that works out, _he thought as he retrieved the letter, ink and quill.

*

Severus yawned, placing the marked essays for the weekend in the 'complete' box on his desk. He never thought he'd see the day when he wished for _more_ marking to do. He was bored. And he had nothing to do. Even the essays he'd just marked were given the day before, just so he'd have something to do. He smirked, remembering the looks of horror on his Second Years' faces as he told them they had a foot to write on the properties and uses of snake vine. How he loved to set homework like that. It kept the students on their toes. He wished the other teachers would use that tactic. It meant it was less likely they'd churn out complete idiots.

He decided he would read a book. It'd been a while since he'd taken time to himself to just read and enjoy the silence of solitude. He wandered over to his bookshelf, contemplating which tome he'd like to re-familiarise himself with, when he heard a light knocking on his portrait. He knew that particular knock to be an owl pecking the frame of his portrait entrance. Grumbling to himself, he answered the insistent tapping, allowing the snow owl to glide in and perch itself on the back of his armchair. It hooted softly, holding out its leg.

"Well, who do you belong to?" He asked, warily. He knew he'd seen the owl before, but couldn't place who owned it. He rather liked owls. He liked most animals, really. Not that he'd ever tell anyone. _Ever_. He tentatively stroked the soft feathers on its chest before taking the letter from her claw. It looked to be quite thick.

The bird made no move to leave. He supposed the owner wanted an immediate reply. He flicked his wand, closing the portrait that he'd left open for the bird to fly back through.

He recognised the scrawl immediately. He growled, about to set the parchment on fire. But, the bird hooted warningly, flying over to him, landing on his desk, nipping his finger not-so-gently.

"Bloody bird. I don't have to read it. And he doesn't deserve a reply." He dropped the envelope on his desk, crossing his arms. He turned his head away, having a mild bout of rebellion. Against an owl.

When the annoying bloody thing landed on his shoulder, rubbing its head against his cheek, nipping his ear affectionately, he sighed, giving in. He'd read the letter. But he wouldn't reply. Not straight away, anyway.

Stroking the insufferable owl's feathers, he picked up the envelope once more and retrieved its contents. It looked quite long. He sighed again, shaking his head. He'd see what the brat wanted.

_Severus __Professor,_

_I know you don't want to hear from me. But I need to apologise._

At this point, Severus decided he needed one more stiff drink and a soft couch to relax on rather than a high-backed chair. He walked over to his cabinet, surprised the owl didn't startle and stayed on his shoulder. He approvingly stroked her chest again before smoothing a hand over her head. _Just like Potter, aren't you, owl?_ He smirked as she nipped his ear gently.

Making himself comfortable, he continued to read.

_I want to apologise firstly, for kissing you. I didn't actually mean to do that. It was a spur-of-the-moment thing. I guess I should have thought things through… I apologise for not only the kiss, but for not considering your… preference. As far as I know, you're asexual._

_Secondly, I should explain a little about not wanting to let you know who I was._

_You've never liked me or shown any kind of indication that I was someone you _could_ like. So, I was hoping that you'd like Mutt more than you hated me. I was almost right. But, because I lost track of time and didn't change on time, you found out. _

_I won't apologise for choosing to remain anonymous. I'm sure you would have done the same. That, and you seemed to be doing pretty well with guessing who I was._

_Lastly, I wanted to let you know: when you took care of me when I was stuck as a puppy, I saw a side to you that I'm sure no one else ever really gets to see. I learned that you're a good man. You're still a grumpy old git, but you're not a bad person. I've already told you that, though. And I don't want to feed your ego any more than you already do._

_I've asked Hedwig to stay until you reply. She's very persistent, as you may have already seen. So, I'd reply quickly if I were you._

_Harry._

Severus growled at the blunt, presumptuous letter from the horrid little brat he'd come to loath. He scrunched it up and threw it in the fire, watching as the paper blackened and disintegrated. He felt the owl, Hedwig, shift on his shoulder. He supposed he should send a reply. Just to let her go. He didn't think she'd be too happy about spending an extended period of time in the dungeons.

He stalked over to his desk, taking out parchment and ink, using his old marking quill, he penned a curt reply.

_Potter,_

_I cannot begin to aptly express how little your apology means to me. You deliberately kept your identity from me when you knew I would not be pleased. I was not averse to it before, but now that I know it's you, I am beyond 'upset'. _

_Your kiss was sloppy and poorly initiated. My preference is none of your business._

_Your owl is more tolerable than you. She, at least, has manners and is far more intelligent than you._

_We are not friends. We certainly won't ever be. Give up. _

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Potions Master_

He cast a quick drying spell on the ink before rolling it and handing it to Hedwig.

"There is his reply. Now, shoo," he opened the portrait door with another flick of his wand and watched her fly out. Closing it again, he sank into his desk chair, completely emotionally drained from the day. He just wanted to go to bed now.

*

Harry scowled. The reply he received was not at all what he wanted. But it was pretty much what he'd expected. He didn't know what to do. On the one hand, he wanted to storm down to the dungeons and demand Severus forgive him and be his friend. On the other hand, he was angry at Severus, too. He wanted to hex him. Prank him. He wanted to turn the bastard's hair pink or stick toilet paper to his shoe… or… _something_!

He needed help. He wanted to win the man's friendship _somehow_. And, as clueless as he was, he knew hexing the git wasn't going to work. He needed help from someone who knew what they were doing. So, that left Ron out. _He didn't even ask Hermione out! _She_ had to ask _him_! Wait… Hermione! That's _it_!_ He smiled, planning on asking his friend for advice when she got back from her walk with Ron.

**

He waited a few hours before his two best friends came back from their walk. Both looking thoroughly snogged, in Harry's opinion. He smirked at Ron's dazed, but contented look.

"Hermione," he approached her, allowing Ron to escape to the bathroom, "can I ask you something?"

"No, you can't copy my homework." She pursed her lips, crossing her arms.

"That's not what I wanted to ask, actually." He sat down next to her on the couch before the fire. He stared into the flames, trying to think of how to put his question.

"Well?" She poked his arm.

"I… I don't know how to ask," he admitted, turning to face her.

"Just ask me. I'm your friend; you don't need to worry about how you word it." She smiled encouragingly.

"Well… I… did Ron tell you that I was meeting someone in Hogsmead today?" She nodded, her smile becoming more understanding. "Well, it wasn't a _date_, like he probably told you. I was… trying to make friends with someone. And… it didn't turn out like I'd hoped. Actually… I fucked up majorly and I need to know how to fix it. I really want this to work." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking back into the fire, trying not to feel too embarrassed.

"Harry," she gently touched his arm, "who was it you were meeting?" He winced, not willing to tell anyone yet.

"I… I'd rather not say. I don't want to say anything to you or Ron in case it really doesn't work out. And… you don't like them."

"Them? As in… him?" She moved closer.

"It isn't like that!" He moved away slightly. "Well… I don't think so."

"Harry, who is he?" She pressed.

"Promise you won't hate me?"

"I promise."

"It's… P…" he mumbled the name.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

"I said… Professor Snape." He winced, expecting her to yell at him, or thwack him upside the head. Neither happened. When he looked at her again, he was surprised to see her smiling a little.

"Really?" She looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Harry… you hate him. You're always complaining about the 'evil, nasty, greasy, ugly git'." He blushed at her quote, feeling bad about the names he'd called the man over the last six years.

"Well… things change," He shrugged. "People change."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well," he hesitated. He wanted Hermione's help, and he knew she needed to know the whole story – if not most of it – to give the best possible advice. He decided he'd tell her the main points. Starting with his new Animagus abilities.

By the end of his story, Hermione was deep in thought. She'd only interrupted once throughout his whole tale. And that was only to scold him about practicing Animagi alone.

"Well, with what you told me," she began, sitting back in the chair, "I have no clue. You don't really know much about him, do you?" She raised a disdainful brow at him. "From what you said, he seems to know more about you." She slung an arm over the back of the couch. "In my experience, it's always nice to receive small tokens of affection. Not that Ron has ever done anything like that…" she scowled slightly, before continuing. "I don't know what Professor Snape likes. Other than Potions of course, but I think you should be more original. He can get his own supplies and books on that when he wants to. I think you should try doing something fun. Try to show him a good time. Make him laugh. If that's at all possible," she joked. "He strikes me as the one to appreciate effort and originality more than anything else." She shrugged, "that's all I've go so far."

"Thanks, Hermione. I appreciate that. Just… could we keep this between us? I don't know how I feel about this yet. And, I don't want other people judging anything that even I don't understand yet." He hated talking about his feelings. But, he didn't want anyone to know about his little "crush" on Severus Snape.

As he readied for bed, Harry was suddenly hit with an idea. A wonderful, grin-inducing idea that almost made him collapse into bed with laughter. Perhaps he'd be able to take out his frustration on Severus anyway…

*

Severus groaned as he got into bed, feeling the strains of the day taking their toll. He was glad he didn't have duties that night. He would have blown a hole in a wall somewhere, just to relieve some stress.

"Damn Potter," he grumbled, snuggling in under his thick blankets. Soon, he fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of grading papers and failing Hufflepuffs.

The next morning, he found himself feeling much better. His back was free from knots of tension, and his head was clear. He felt refreshed. More so than he had in a long time.

As he showered and got ready for the day ahead (he decided he'd brew a few potions for the Hospital Wing) he almost tripped on something on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

It was a Muggle-style gift box, it seemed. He eyed it cautiously, wondering what on earth it could be. He wondered _who_ on earth had left it there. He warily cast detection spells all over it until he was convinced that its presence was benign.

Rather than opening it, though, he sent it floating to his desk for later. With one last glance at the bright red box, he left for breakfast, intent on making at least half of the necessary potions for the Hospital Wing that day.

**

That night, Severus returned to his rooms with a sense of accomplishment and a smug look on his face. He'd completed more than half of the required potions that day and had taken fifty points from Ravenclaw for 'indecent activities' (he'd found two Fifth Years entangled in a corridor on the way to the Hospital Wing). He would have taken more, but he was in a generous mood and gave them detention with Filch instead.

He didn't even spare a glance at his mystery gift before turning in for the night. He was pleasantly drowsy and wanted nothing more than another good night's sleep.

The next morning, Severus again woke in a relatively good mood after sleeping soundly. He smirked as he recalled the points he'd taken from the mouthy Ravenclaws… and at the possible point losses that the day could bring. Life was starting to look up. Now that he was Potterless, he felt better. He even thought he'd open the little gift he'd received the previous morning, before going to breakfast.

Taking the little parcel from his desk, he opened it carefully, lest something jump out at him. When nothing seemed to happen, he looked inside, only to find a beautiful yellow rose.

His brow creased in confusion as he took the flower from the box and brought it up to his nose, taking in the beautiful smell. He wondered who on earth would give him such a gift. He'd thought it was from Dumbledore, at first. The air of mystery was surely something the annoying old man would take great pleasure in. But, he found no note, no markings of any kind. Simply a rose in a small, ghastly-bright, red box.

Shrugging, he cast a preservation spell on the bloom, and sat it back in its box.

As he exited his rooms, he was unaware of the pink cloud surrounding his head.

_AN: Hello again, everyone! I hope you've enjoyed this latest instalment of Harry Cocker! I'm sorry it took me longer to post. I actually got a little stuck with how to put my ideas down._

_I have a wonderful Egglorru to thank for that! She helped me get the ideas out of my head and onto my computer!_

_Also, this chapter is dedicated to the wonderful, the amazing, Werewolf Groupie! Without whom, there would be no ideas to be stuck with! XD Both these ladies are my guardian angels!_


	10. Chapter 10

_As he exited his rooms, he was unaware of the pink cloud surrounding his head._

*

Chapter 10

Harry wondered if Snape had opened his gift or not. He snorted into his pumpkin juice at the thought of his Potions professor's face when he realised he'd just been pranked.

When said Potions professor entered the Great Hall in his usual stoic manner, glower in place, he choked on the next sip of his juice. He couldn't wait until everyone else noticed!

*

Severus swept into the Great Hall as usual. He made his way to the staff table, suddenly aware of the looks he was receiving from the majority of the student body. As he sat down, watching the little germ factories warily, they suddenly all burst into laughter, all staring at him between bursts of hilarity. He looked to either side of him, noticing his fellow faculty members trying to stifle their giggles, _trying_ to show sympathy. Why, he didn't know. _What is so funny? What has it got to do with _me_?_

He was completely nonplussed. _Why are they all laughing at me?_ He looked down at himself, letting a subtle breath of relief out when he saw his clothes were still visible. However, when he tilted his head, a lock of hair fell into his peripheral vision. He blanched at the sight of it. It was _pink_!

*

Harry didn't join the laughing. Instead, he smirked and watched as Snape's face became even paler. He wanted to burst out laughing, but if he did, he felt as though Snape would know it was him.

He took pleasure in the fact that he'd cast the spell without his teacher even noticing! It was a proud moment for him, indeed.

He quite enjoyed the look of fearful horror on Snape's face. It gave him a maliciously happy feeling, knowing he could get one on his teacher like that. Especially if the teacher was Professor Severus Snape.

*

Severus abruptly stood, glaring at the students and, most especially, the staff. He swept back out of the Hall, intent on putting an end to this heinous prank. The little twerp had _dared_ to mess with his hair! When he found out who was responsible… _wait! Red box… yellow rose… Gryffindor… Harry Potter!_ He seethed as he made his way to his office, hoping there was _something_ in there to change his hair back to its usual black.

Once in his office, Severus slammed the door, wishing he had someone's face to slam it in. He stormed around the little room, looking everywhere for some kind of cure.

He found none.

Resorting to 'foolish wand waving', he tried a simple "_Finite Incantatum_" but it didn't work. It made his hair turn an even deeper shade of magenta. He shuddered. _When I get my hands on that little bastard…_ He gave a frustrated growl, throwing a jar of Pickled Pixies across the room, its contents splattering all over the wall behind his desk.

**

He'd made it through the first two lessons of the morning without killing anyone. He'd taken two hundred points from both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, one hundred points from Hufflepuff and fifty from Slytherin. He was even more angry than he had been that morning, upon first seeing his hair. His anger was rapidly building. He couldn't wait to be able to let it out on Potter when the little bastard's lesson came around. He grinned nastily as he thought of ways of making the evil little shit suffer. He couldn't _prove_ it was Potter, but he _knew_ it was him. He just _knew_. And, two could play at this game. Potter wouldn't see what'd hit him!

*

Harry leisurely made his way to class, following a worried Neville and a grinning Ron. Hermione just shook her head, over the hysterics of the morning. She was trying to be 'mature about this unfortunate, but somewhat amusing event.' Harry had just rolled his eyes and followed her to Potions.

Snape's hair was still pink. He obviously hadn't found out how to fix it. And Harry knew he'd tried _Finite Incantatum_. He'd figured out how to make the prank worse if someone tried to use that nifty little spell. He giggled to himself as he took a seat at the back, with Ron and Hermione, as usual. He smiled politely as he met Snape's glare evenly. He even nodded his acknowledgement. Though, they both knew he was nodding, admitting the prank was his doing. Snape narrowed his eyes, smirking slightly, his dark eyes glittering with challenge and absolute loathing. He started the lesson with no more than that, smirking at the groans he received for the particularly difficult potion they were to be brewing.

Harry went about his business silently. He had to bite his lip a couple of times to keep from laughing out loud every time he looked at his teacher's ridiculously pink hair. It was still hilarious.

By the end of the lesson, he'd made a somewhat acceptable Hair Growth potion. He was careful not to spill any on himself, after seeing Neville's palms… Smiling at the thought of his friend's silly accident, he scooped his potion into a vial with his name on it, ready to be handed in. He again made eye contact with Snape, wondering what his punishment would be for the prank. _When_ it would occur.

*

Severus was biding his time. He observed the class silently. He stalked the room, taking five points here, ten points there, for incorrect stirring methods, uneven chopping and wrong shades of blues and purples. When he made it to Potter's cauldron, he glared down at the boy, daring him to do something to earn more points to be taken. He may have been biding his time for the prank payback, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy taking points from Gryffindor like he usually did. _I mustn't give anything away…_

When he and Potter made eye contact at the end of the class, he let the idiot boy know he wasn't off the hook. Narrowing his eyes, he let his intentions show. He let the child know he'd be sorry for messing with Severus Snape.

Severus sat regally behind his desk as the students left, waiting until everyone had gone before he made his move. He slipped into his office, making his way to the secret room behind his desk, to the right. In here, he would plan and plot until he came up with the perfect revenge for Potter. Or, until he had to go to the loo…

**

It was dinner time and he'd spent the last three hours in his little room, planning the demise of a one Harry Potter. He'd come up with a wonderfully evil plan that would surely have the boy in tears by the end of the next day. He gleefully made his way to the Great Hall, not caring about his hair for the moment. He'd made it this long with the god-awful colouring, he wasn't about to lose his cool over it now. Well… not in public.

As he sat at the staff table, he let his eyes search the room for a certain Gryffindor. When he found him, talking with his friends, laughing, joking, eating the pile of food his friends loaded his plate with, he had to fight to hold back a grin at the thought of what he was going to do to wipe the lopsided grin off that smug little face. He ate his dinner with relish.

"I say… this new relish is delightful, isn't it Severus?" asked Dumbledore, spreading some over his steak.

*

Harry laughed at his friends' antics as he ate as much as he could of the food being piled onto his plate. He could just _feel_ his stomach expanding as Ron heaped chicken wings and potatoes on his plate.

He looked up at the staff table to see what his Potions professor was doing. He was beginning to get rather nervous, waiting for him to strike. He'd had no idea what he was getting himself into. But, he knew it was too late to turn back now. He shrugged when Severus smirked his evil little smirk again and went back to the latest helping of shepherd's pie from Hermione.

**

He showered leisurely that night, purposely waiting for the other boys to finish, so he could take as long as he wanted. He needed a good wank. He needed something to help him relax. And a nice long shower, accompanied by a good, soapy jerking off would do the trick. He grinned, grabbing his towel, wondering if Snape had received his note yet…

Once under the hot spray, he decided he needed to wash his hair first. Noticing the Elves had replaced his empty shampoo bottle with a new, purple, sweet-smelling one, he rubbed it in, rather enjoying the smell.

When he was sure he'd cleaned his hair properly, he used the leftover suds to start stroking himself to full arousal. As he lathered himself, he let his mind wander, focussing on nothing, covering everything. He smiled as he remembered the reaction of not only the students, but the staff, when Severus had walked in so proudly… with a mop of pink hair! He chuckled, stroking a little faster as he thought of the look on the pale face. Those dark eyes widening in horror… then later, those eyes promising a retaliation he wouldn't forget…

He was so close… he thrust into his hand, pulling harshly, circling the tip with his thumb. His left hand cupped his testicles, massaging them, bringing himself closer to completion. He planted his feet more firmly, bracing himself for his orgasm. He pumped furiously, closing his eyes, focussing solely on the building pleasure in his stomach… in his groin. He slid his soapy left hand from his testicles, back to his arse, slipping a digit inside his anus, bending forward slightly to give himself easier access. He groaned softly as his middle finger pushed past the tight muscle. He wriggled it to send a pleasurable sensation through all the nerve endings in his anal passage as he searched for that spot… _there_! He bit his lip, trying to stifle his moans as his orgasm approached. He worked his index finger inside himself, never ceasing his stroking, sometimes squeezing tighter, twisting his hand slightly on the up-stroke.

Finally, with the last push against his prostate, the last thumbing of his slit, he came. He came in a tiny flood that felt like a tsunami. Pulling his fingers from his arse, he braced his hand against the cold tiles, riding out his orgasm by thrusting lazily into his hand.

God, he needed that!

*

Severus grumbled to himself as he tried, and failed, to scrub the pink from his hair with shampoo. He stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom, dripping all over the carpets. He didn't care. He was still angry at Potter. _Why did he have to choose _pink_ of all the horrid colours!_ He flung his towel on the chair by his bed as he dressed in his pyjamas.

As he went to climb into bed, he noticed a note sitting atop his pillow in a familiar scrawl. He scowled, assuming he was about to read a gloating note about Potter's wonderful intelligence and stealth. He almost burned it… but didn't. He didn't know why, but he read it against his better judgement.

_Professor,_

_If you get this, you haven't figured out how to reverse your… situation._

_Roses are pretty, aren't they? Though, I find that the sweeter they smell, the sharper the thorns. Usually, it's best to be rid of them and the problems they cause, don't you agree?_

Severus blinked. That made no sense at all. He read it again.

_Roses? What on earth… ah!_ He summoned the gift from earlier and retrieved the rose from the box. Looking closely at it to see whether or not he could detect the spell or hex that was used, Severus sniffed it again, savouring the sweet smell for the last time, before he destroyed it.

As he set fire to it, he held a lock of hair before his eyes, watching it turn from bright pink to inky black once more. He sighed in relief, thankful he didn't have to suffer through another day with pink hair and giggling students.

He remembered his little prank. It'd taken quite a bit to convince one of the House Elves to replace Potter's shampoo with his… special blend.

Chuckling, he lay back in bed, vanishing the red box and allowed himself to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

*

The next morning, Harry awoke to a bizarre sensation that seemed to be all over his body. He was really itchy. Looking down at his hands, he almost fainted. Looking in his pyjama pants, he did. So this was Snape's revenge…?

_AN: Hello! Sorry this isn't as long as the last chapter, but I felt it was a good place to leave off. At least you got a little lime, yeah?_

_Hehehe, I wonder what Severus has done to Harry! Oh no!_

_A HUGE thank you to Egglorru for her museliness! She's awesome as always! I would like to dedicate this chapter to her. She's given me some _wonderful_ ideas._

_Also, I would just like to clear up something that someone so nicely pointed out: I've made the Weasley twins only one year above Harry and Ron. Why? Because I'm a tool and thought that was the age difference for some reason… lol! I didn't know they're actually two years Harry's seniors. _

_And, a HUGE thank you to everyone who reviews! Over 200 reviews now! You are all freakin' amazing! _


	11. Chapter 11

_The next morning, Harry awoke to a bizarre sensation that seemed to be all over his body. He was really itchy. Looking down at his hands, he almost fainted. Looking in his pyjama pants, he did. So this was Snape's revenge…?_

*

Chapter 11

Harry awoke in a bright, white room. He could smell bleach and medicine. _Hospital Wing,_ was the first thing that came to mind.

He looked around, hoping to see someone that might have some answers. He was alone. He looked down at his blankets, giving his eyes a rest from the blinding white walls and floor. Even when he didn't have his glasses on, he was affected by the whiteness of the place.

He took a breath, hoping to calm himself for what he might see when he looked under the covers. He hoped someone had done something before he'd woken up.

*

Severus strode confidently to the Hospital Wing. His assistance had been called for by Madame Pomfrey and was, apparently, urgent. He wondered what could be so urgent at this time of the morning.

*

Harry almost screamed. He couldn't believe no one had done anything to remedy his situation! He was a fucking _yeti!_ He let his pyjama pants snap back over his hips, not wanting to look at the disaster area. Then, he noticed them. His hands. They were covered in hair. He looked like he had paws! He felt like crying! _What the hell is going on?_ He flopped back against his pillow, wishing someone was there to give him answers. As his head hit the pillow, he noticed his hair was quite long. It reached his elbows, now. Sighing, he sat up again, retrieving his glasses and hopped out of bed to stand in front of the mirror at the other end of the room.

He was ready to see what had happened now. He didn't faint or scream when he looked at himself in the mirror. He was expecting worse, actually.

Where the 'shampoo' had run down his forehead, a thick covering of black hair had grown. The rest of his face was quite smooth, though he had some ghastly side burns. He sighed, looking down his pants again, taking in the damage once more.

Everywhere he'd… touched, there was long, thick, shiny hair. His penis was completely covered and could hardly be seen. He could just _feel_ the hair between his arse cheeks and in his anus. It was rather annoying. And kind of itchy. He sighed, trying not to cry. Letting his pyjama pants go again, he stared at his face, taking note of the elbow-length hair. He thought he'd look rather good with shoulder-length hair if his face wasn't half-covered in his eyebrows. Or sideburns. He frowned, wondering when someone was going to help him. He also wondered how he'd ended up in the Hospital Wing. _Probably Ron… I hope he used the invisibility cloak._ Sighing, he continued to take in his appearance.

*

Severus threw open the door to the Hospital Wing. He was impatient to get through this quickly as possible, so that he might at least have a piece of toast before having to teach the little cretins first thing in the morning.

When he looked around, he almost laughed aloud in absolute glee. He watched as Harry Potter took in his new appearance in a full length mirror. He couldn't tell what kind of look he had on his face, for it was hidden from view by his very long, very thick, eyebrow. He held in a most undignified snort of laughter at the sight and strode into the ward, startling Potter as he appeared in the mirror behind him.

"Potter," he drawled, loving the affect it had on the boy. "What _have_ you gotten yourself into now?" He smirked at the hairy young man through the mirror, taking in the damage he'd done. It was too funny.

*

Harry tensed as he saw his teacher appear behind him in the mirror. He kept his gaze on his own chest, as he fought the urge to swing around and punch the man in the face. The bastard probably had something to do with it! He grit his teeth and finally allowed himself to make eye contact, at the satisfied tone of his professor's words. He just _knew_ it was him. The moment he saw the evil glint in the man's eyes, he just knew.

He glared as best he could through the annoying eyebrow that obstructed his view. He knew exactly what Snape'd done. He just didn't know how to _fix_ it. _The evil bastard…_ He at last let himself speak, if only to try to hide his complete mortification.

"Professor," he nodded, hoping that would be enough. Apparently, it was. Well, it was because at that moment, Madame Pomfrey made her entrance. She looked at them both sternly, probably suspecting something awful to have been going on in her absence.

"Mr Potter, kindly return to your bed." She watched him like a hawk as he shuffled off, before turning to Snape.

*

Severus fixed a smirk in place as he listened to Poppy.

"As you can see, he's had another accident. But this one, I can't seem to fix. I can't make the hair go away. If I cut it, it grows longer. If I give him the antidote to a normal Hair Growth potion, it grows longer, still! I think you're our best bet, Severus." He basked in her helplessness for a moment before answering.

"I'll see what I can do, Poppy. I think Mr Potter will have to wait a while before I can produce anything of assistance, though. I do need to run some tests on him. To see what exactly I'm dealing with. It could take _weeks_." He subtly stressed that for Potter, whom he knew was listening. "And, I'm afraid I won't be able to start the process until tonight, after classes. As you know, my day is quite full today." The look in his eyes, and the tone of his voice dared anyone to argue with him. His smirk fixed itself on his lips again as he saw the look of reluctant acceptance in Poppy's eyes.

"Very well, Severus. I know you're a busy man. Thank you for helping. Perhaps you could stock me on the antidote when you've managed to find it? I have a feeling it was something to do with the Weasley twins…" she scowled at the idea of those two doing something like this to any more students. Severus just allowed his smirk to grow, knowing he was far from a suspect in the old woman's mind.

"Until then, Poppy." He nodded to her before making his way to the door.

"Wait, Severus," she placed a hand on his shoulder, holding him back.

"Yes?" He sighed. He should have know he wouldn't escape that easily.

"Would you mind taking a look at him? Whatever it is seems to have… er… affected the most… private areas." She looked a bit embarrassed. _Oh, for God's sake! You're a nurse, woman! _He glared at her, but nodded nonetheless. _My, my, Potter… what _have _you been doing?_ He chuckled mentally, as he was led to Potter's bedside. "OK, Severus, I'll give you two some privacy." She then turned to Potter. "Strip, Potter. Professor Snape needs to examine you to best diagnose your problem." With that, she flicked her wand, making the curtain enclose the two before leaving to attend to other medical matters.

Severus reclined in the visitors' chair. He simply looked at Potter, smirk still firmly attached to his lips.

"You heard her, Potter." He repressed the urge to grin. He thought he knew what had happened, but he wanted to confirm it. And to embarrass the boy a little in the process was just the cherry on top!

*

Harry felt the blood drain from his face. There was _no way_ he was stripping in front of Severus Snape. Especially not like this. He had a feeling the man would know exactly how he'd manage to be affected in… certain areas. He then felt the blood return to his face. He really didn't want to do this.

"You _know _what happened! _You_ did it!" He growled, crossing his arms on his chest. He glared at the smug look on Snape's face. The git may as well have confessed right then and there.

"What_ever_ do you _mean_, Mr Potter?" Harry could tell Snape was enjoying this way too much.

"I don't know how you did it, but I know it was you! You put Hair Growth potion in my shampoo!" He huffed tucking the ends of his eyebrow behind his ears and folded his arms once more.

"Jumping to conclusions, eh, Potter? And you expect me to _help_ you with _that_ attitude?"

"No, I don't expect you to help me. I'll find the antidote myself."

"And how do you expect to do that? Madame Pomfrey just explained that the usual antidote doesn't work. Nor does cutting your hair."

"I'll find something!" He refused to give Snape the satisfaction of giving up and admitting he needed any kind of help from him.

"Now, now, Mr Potter, it could take a while before _you_ find any sort of cure. What _will_ you do until then?" Snape had a shit-eating grin on his face now. Harry wanted to punch it.

"You just wait, Snape! I don't need _you_ to help me!" He yelled, and jumped off the bed. He wished he had his wand. He wanted to hex Snape's nose into a beak. But, he had to settle for storming out of the Hospital Wing instead.

**

As he made his way back to the Gryffindor Tower, Harry had to endure the stares and giggles of his fellow students. He was in his pyjamas. He had hair growing thick and luxurious out of his forehead and hands. He was walking awkwardly because of the hair in his anus, which constantly rubbed his prostate. He was in Hell. He just hoped he managed to get to his room before his erection made itself known to everyone. He just wanted to curl up and _die._

Thankfully, he made it to his dorm without becoming fully aroused. He really needed to find a cure. And fast! He avoided the shower, not wanting to go in there again just yet. He dressed quickly and brushed his teeth, making his way to his first class. Vowing to hex anyone who made a comment about his appearance.

He got to the Transfiguration classroom just as everyone else was being seated. He avoided eye contact with anyone and sat by himself in the back of the room, in the corner. Every shift he made in his seat made the hair in his anal passage move against the sensitive nerve endings. And his prostate. He could feel the tears of frustration building in the corners of his eyes as he tried to concentrate on turning his parrot into a treasure chest.

By the end of the lesson, he managed to get a squawking wooden box. It would do for now, he guessed. He glared at anyone who tried to talk to him. He just wanted to be alone for now. Until he'd begun his research.

By lunch time, Harry was only feeling slightly better. He would still only talk to Ron and Hermione, though.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, wincing when he glared at her for her ridiculous question. "You know what I mean. Do you know who did this?" She asked tenderly, placing a stack of sandwiches on his plate, next to the potato salad placed there by Ron.

"I know who did it. I'm not telling you. You wouldn't believe me anyway. And stop force feeding me!" he pushed his plate of untouched food away and crossed his arms, glaring at the table. "I'm going to the library," he said sullenly, picking up his bag and leaving his bewildered friends.

*

Severus' morning was particularly good. Even though he'd had to miss breakfast, he had the image of Hairy Potter in his head to keep his mind from his empty stomach. He gleefully took points from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as he monitored their potions. He couldn't wait until his class with Potter later in the day. It would be the highlight of his day!

He watched the boy at lunch as he told off his friends and stormed off to the library. He ate his food, enjoying the taste even more so than usual. Life was good.

**

Finally, his lesson with Potter arrived. He knew the boy wouldn't have found anything in the library. The Hair Growth he'd slipped in the shampoo bottle was his own recipe. And only he had the antidote. The best part of the whole prank was… It was Potter's own creation from his lesson the day before. And, judging by how much his hair had grown, the little dunderhead had added too much rogainus leaves and not enough pickled newt toes. He finished his lunch and glided his way to his class. He had just the potion for them to brew.

Potter walked in late, his head down, steps shuffling. Just the perfect opportunity for Severus to take some points!

"You're late, Potter. Twenty points from Gryffindor." He smirked at the glare that earned him. "A further ten for your attitude. Now, sit down and start working on your potion." The boy just turned his glare to the floor and trudged to the back of the room, sitting next to Weasley and readying his station for work. _You glare and pout now, Potter, but later you'll be happy you turned up._ Severus sneered at the boy as he sat down behind his desk.

By the end of the class, Severus' good mood had dwindled down. He now only felt mildly better than usual as he had to vanish Longbottom's potion _again_ and give the airheaded Brown girl detention for 'inappropriate touching' along with Finnegan. He shuddered. _I suppose she had to make do with what she had._ He mentally shuddered and watched as the class packed away their messes, bottling their finished potions and placing them on the desk as they filed past. He glanced at Potter's potion and realised it wouldn't pass for dirty dishwater. He sighed, barking the boy's name.

"Potter! Here. Now!" He waited until all the other students had gone until he addressed Potter. "Your potion is unacceptable. At best. You will brew it again. Right now." He smirked, loving the glare on the boy's hairy little face.

"Yes, Sir," he grit out, obviously trying to reign in his temper.

*

Harry made sure he followed the directions exactly this time. He made sure he stirred exactly twenty times clockwise and added just the right amount of lacewings. Finally, when the Shearing Drought had been completed, once more, he bottled it and handed it in roughly.

"There you go, _sir_." He turned to leave.

"Not so fast, Potter," came the reply. "Drink it."

"Excuse me?" He didn't know what drinking this potion would do. It was called Shearing Drought. What on _earth_ would it be shearing? He didn't really trust Snape at the moment.

"You heard me, Potter. Drink it."

"No." With that, he turned on his heel and left, slamming the door.

He sat down at the dinner table, fuming. He picked at the food on his plate. For once, Ron and Hermione had let him get his own food and left him and his appetite alone.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione lay a gentle hand on his shoulder, gently stroking his long hair. "Did he give you detention or something?" She removed her hand at his glare.

"No. I had to redo my potion."

"Oh. How did it go?"

"Fine."

"Well… ok." She left him alone after that. He was glad. He wasn't feeling very sociable. _I can't believe I wanted to be his friend. If I don't get the antidote from him soon, I'm going to hex his balls off!_

He decided to have a shower before going to bed. He was sweaty where all the hair was and he probably smelled pretty badly. He didn't even think about masturbating this time around. During the day, the rubbing against his prostate had become more itchy than arousing. He no longer needed to worry about strategically placed robes.

As he was brushing out his new hair, he climbed into bed. He sighed, laying back, placing the brush on his bedside table. When he turned over to get comfortable, sliding his hand under the pillow, he felt something cold and glassy. He pulled it out and sat up.

It was the potion he'd had to make again before going to dinner. He scowled at the bottle. He could faintly see his reflection. He was hideous! He angrily wiped away the tears that made their way down his face. _How could he do that to me?_ He sniffled. He sat the potion on his bedside table, making himself comfortable once more.

When he slid his hand under his pillow again, he felt something else. It was a piece of parchment. Growling, he took it out and read it.

_Potter,_

_Revenge is sweet._

_You dunderhead. This is the antidote. Drink it. Perhaps next time, you will listen to someone who obviously knows better than you._

_You __will__ lose._

Harry almost laughed. So, Snape was playing with him! He grabbed the potion again, taking the stopper out and gulped it down. He felt a tingle go throughout his body. He gasped at the feeling of the hair on his forehead, hands and pubic area disappearing. He felt much lighter when his hair shortened to just above his shoulders and his eyebrow once more became two, much smaller, neater individual brows.

Just to make sure, he looked down at himself, shoving his hand down his pants, feeling around for the hair. It was all gone! This time, he did laugh. Perhaps Snape wasn't so bad. He'd suspected so before, but now this proved it. The bastard _was_ actually playing along!

He went to sleep, grinning. He had something a little mean planned for his professor.

**

The next day, Harry had a free period and no Potions. The perfect opportunity to put his plan into action. He grinned wickedly as he plotted and schemed during breakfast. His free period was after lunch, so he had plenty of time to sort out the kinks.

"Harry, how did you get rid of the hair?" Ron asked as he helped himself to copious amounts of food. As usual.

"Oh, I guess whatever it was just wore off." He shrugged, eating some bacon and eggs.

"Lucky you, eh?" Ron grinned, stuffing his face.

"I wonder who did it. Are you sure you won't tell us?"

"No. Don't worry. I have a plan to get back at them." He allowed his evil grin to return for a moment, before finishing off his waffles and pumpkin juice. "I'll see you in Charms." He set off for the library, intent on getting this particular prank right.

*

Severus once again watched Potter at breakfast. The little shit had a nasty little grin on his face. Severus knew that didn't bode well for him. He couldn't wait.

He didn't have to worry about Potter today. Thank the Gods and Fates and whatever other higher powers there were. He didn't think he could face the brat today. As much fun as it was to watch him walk around looking like an ape all day, he didn't like to spend too much time with the whiny Gryffindor. He would enjoy his day off, today.

*

Harry chuckled to himself as he made his way to Hogsmead. Being in Sixth Year had its perks. He could go to the little village whenever he liked. Well, when he had a free lesson, or the weekends, anyway. He had his plan all figured out. After confirming the idea in the library, he was excited to get this done. He just needed the help of a faithful little House Elf. Sometimes, Dobby could be quite useful!

Making his way to the pet shop, Harry smiled at the passersby when they gawked at him. At least it wasn't for being too hairy, this time!

The bell tinkled as he opened the door, entering the strange-smelling establishment. He looked around as he made his way to the counter, looking at all the strange animals. There were a few normal animals like puppies and kittens, but there were also magical creatures that he'd never heard of, too. He had no idea what a Swiss Budder was, but he didn't really want to find out. It looked a bit nasty…

"Ah, how may I help you, young man?" The shop attendant asked as he approached. She was an elderly witch with a kind face and huge spectacles.

"Well, I just wanted to buy some catnip, actually." He smiled kindly at her as she wrestled a feisty Kneazle kitten into a collar and travelling cage.

"I see… and how much will you be needing?"

"I… don't know. A lot, I guess. My aunt has several cats, you see. And she insists on giving them all a birthday party. I thought I'd give them a present this year." He shrugged, hoping he sounded like he was telling the truth. Mrs Figg had given him the idea, actually. He chuckled at the memory of the dotty old woman.

"Ah, isn't that sweet? Your aunt is a lucky woman, isn't she?" She cooed, finally able to give him her full attention. "Now, how many cats does she have and how much catnip do you want to give each?"

"Uh, last time I was there, she had… twenty cats. She has a big house, you see." He hoped this wasn't pushing the story too far.

"Oh, ok. Uh, let me see how much I've got in the back." She disappeared behind the curtain behind her desk and left him to look around. _She's trusting, isn't she..?_ He turned around, leaning on the counter, taking in all the animals once more. There was even a large python in a glass tank on a shelf. He smiled at it and decided to say hello while he was there.

At last, the old woman came back out with a large box of catnip. She sat it down on the counter with a relieved sigh. It must have been heavy. Harry left his conversation with the python (Monty, as he'd been told its name was) and made it back to the counter.

"Will this be enough, dear?" She smiled.

"Oh, I think this will be plenty. Thank you so much." He paid for the minty-smelling leaves, shrunk them and put them in his pocket. The poor old woman must have been a Squib.

**

It was no trouble to get Dobby to help him with this next little prank. The House Elf was only too eager to help Harry Potter. Harry had handed over the box of catnip with specific instructions. He knew he could rely on Dobby.

_AN: Hello again, my darling readers! I hope you liked this latest instalment. The idea was given to me by Egglorru once again. She really is awesome! _

_And, thanks again for all the amazing reviews! I never get tired of hearing from you. ___


	12. Chapter 12

_It was no trouble to get Dobby to help him with this next little prank. The House Elf was only too eager to help Harry Potter. Harry had handed over the box of catnip with specific instructions. He knew he could rely on Dobby._

*

Chapter 12

Severus' day was blissfully Potter-free. He'd not seen the little brat all day. Except at meals, but that was ok. He didn't have to put up with the whiney voice or the pouty face. Or the big green eyes… he was glad Potter was out of his hair for the day.

He sat down to dinner with his usual blank expression and disdain for joining so many people for a meal. He really hated eating with these people sometimes. But, Dumbledore insisted that he be present at most of the meals. He was just glad he had the weekends to himself.

He ate his meal in silence, occasionally allowing himself to glare at Potter. Just for fun. He didn't know how, but whenever he glared at the boy, he'd look up and glare right back. Somehow, he always knew when Severus was looking. _Smart arsed little shit…_ He poured himself some tea and drank that while everyone was finishing dessert. He wasn't in the mood for ice cream or cake. Though, he could really go for a treacle tart… he hadn't had one of those in a while… But this mint tea was exquisite. He made a note to get some more from the House Elves.

*

Harry found himself glaring back up at Snape more than usual at dinner that night. He wondered what'd got in the old man's knickers. He almost giggled at that. Snape… in knickers! He snorted into his pudding, earning a few odd looks from his friends.

"You Ok, Harry? You've been glaring at Snape most of the meal," asked Ron, as he, inevitably, helped himself to more food. "What did you do?" He stuffed his face full of apple pie.

"Me? Why do you assume _I_ did something? Are you taking _his_ side, Ron? Is there something you're not telling me… or Hermione?" Harry smirked at Ron's red ears. He loved being able to do that to the boy. Sometimes ruffling his feathers was a good way to get his thoughts from a certain Potions Master.

"No!" He thwacked Harry upside the head. "I don't know what's gotten into you, Harry," he mumbled, loading his plate once more.

"It obviously isn't food. You've eaten it all!" He laughed, dodging Ron's hand again, fleeing the hall. He had some plans to carry out. He hoped Snape liked his tea. He chuckled darkly as he made his way to the Dungeons. This was going to be so much _fun_.

*

Severus decided he'd had enough of the company of the entire school for one evening. He drank the last of his third cup of mint tea and headed towards his rooms. He was looking forward to some alone time.

As he turned the corner to his rooms, he heard a strange sound. He couldn't make it out at first, but when he reached his corridor, he thought he knew what it was. Cats. He hated cats. Loathed the disgusting little beasts. He looked around, trying to find the source of the hideous sounds. There was nothing in the corridor. Then, he saw something to make his blood run cold. His portrait was open. He took out his wand and stalked towards his room. The sounds got louder. He scowled. _How the hell did those filthy beasts get into my room!_ He shoved open the door, wand aloft, and strode into his own personal hell. Cats everywhere.

A large sneeze from Severus alerted the cats to his presence. Immediately, the room was silent as they turned their heads to face the intrusion. Severus looked on in horror as they stalked towards him, devilish eyes alight. Another large sneeze sounded from him, making him drop his wand. It rolled away under the ruined, scratched couch. His eyes widened in horror as the furry mass of demon spawn made its way to him. His nose was starting to block, but run at the same time. He sniffed as he took a step back. _Why did I have to walk so far into the room?_ He chanced a look back at his door. Which he'd closed. It was so far away! He turned to face the advancing felines, his hands up in front of him, a form of surrender. He hoped they didn't pounce until he'd made it out the door.

*

Harry watched as Snape backed away slowly, fearfully it seemed, from the fifty or so cats in his rooms. He had his hands up in a pitiful defensive gesture, as he tried not to let his allergies get the better of him. It was _hilarious!_ He giggled as he watched from under his invisibility cloak. He loved having Dobby as his friend. It made moments like this possible.

He kept his place by the fireplace, crouched low, under his invisibility cloak. If Snape saw him, he was dead. But this was just too good to miss. He was glad Dobby remembered to leave the door open.

He'd renewed his threat to the unpleasant Portrait guardian and made his way inside, just as Dobby was finishing with his task. He'd jumped a foot in the air when Harry'd entered the room.

When Harry showed himself, Dobby had squealed in joy, explaining how he'd hidden catnip in the couch cushions and made a paste with it to cover the walls and door. Harry was beside himself with glee as he rolled on the floor, laughing with Dobby. It was almost too much. Almost.

Harry then waited while Dobby retrieved some familiars, petting and cuddling them before setting them down in the middle of the room. Soon, Dobby had found as many as he could and left, wishing Harry luck.

All he had to do now was wait and watch.

He watched as the cats became excited, licking at the walls and clawing at the couch. Some started rubbing themselves along the catnip-covered surfaces. He tried not to watch as a few cats started humping. He really didn't find that thrilling… though it would be funny to see Snape's reaction to it… So, he let them be, giggling every so often as he imagined what would happen when his teacher arrived.

He didn't have to wait too long.

When Snape had entered, poised for battle, Harry had almost blown his cover. His teacher looked so serious! And when he'd seen all the cats in his room… the look on his face! It was priceless! Harry had to stuff a fist in his mouth to keep from making a sound.

Snape had come so far into the room, and he'd closed the door, without a second thought. Harry almost felt sorry for him when he realised his teacher was allergic to cats. Until he remembered the hair in his arse, and the oh-so-witty nickname of "Hairy Potter" following him around thanks to Draco Malfoy. Harry still had to get his revenge on the bastard, but that could wait. Right now, he was enjoying watching his teacher back away helplessly as the cats stalked him like a mouse. Harry wondered how much of that tea he'd drank.

*

Severus made a dash for the door, hoping he'd be faster than the familiars behind him. He was wrong.

He tripped over one of the little bastards as he tried to make his escape, landing face-first on the floor, just a few feet before the door. He yelped as the mob finally made its move. As one, the fifty or so cats pounced, landing on every part of Severus they could. He could feel the tiny claws digging into him. He could just imagine all the cat hair covering him and his room. He'd be sneezing for _weeks_. Nothing got cat hair out! Not even magic!

He growled as he thrashed around trying to get the animals off him. He kicked and swatted and wriggled as they humped and clawed and nuzzled and licked and bit. His eyes were watering and his nose was clogging. He needed to get out of there, _now_! He tried to summon his wand, but he couldn't for all the sneezing and coughing. He continued to fend off the enemy with as much dignity as he could.

Finally, after ten minutes of furious kicking and thrashing, he was able to stand up. His robes were ruined, shredded and covered in cat hair. He shuddered, aiming a good kick at a mangy looking tabby, sending it across the room. It hit the door to his bedroom with a yowl and slid down, landing on its feet. It slowly made its way back over, as Severus continued to fight his way to the door.

He swung it open, cursing at the idiot in the frame, as he ran down the corridor. He looked back over his shoulder, yelping slightly as he saw the mob chasing after him. He was getting tired as he pumped his legs, urging himself to make it to the Great Hall. He knew dinner would be over, but he also knew he'd have more room to move.

Suddenly, he felt something on his back. He reached back and pulled the furry demon off, wincing as the claws ripped his robes even more. He threw it at the rest, hoping it would slow them down at least a little. It only bowled a few over, the rest leaping over their fallen comrades to continue the chase.

*

Harry had followed the mini battle out into the corridor. He had to run to keep up. _Damn, Snape is fit!_ He had a bit of trouble keeping the invisibility cloak around him completely, but he managed to make it to the Great Hall without Snape seeing him. He watched as his teacher leaped over the tables and chairs to get away from his pursuers. He had no idea Snape could move so fast! And so elegantly at the same time. Apart from seeing him trip over the cat in his rooms, Harry hadn't seen Snape make another clumsy mistake. Every move he made seemed to be calculated and perfectly executed – though, he knew they weren't. Snape was just trying to get away from the crazy animals chasing him.

Harry laughed aloud, wondering if Snape knew _why_ he was being chased by the randy animals. He doubted he did. But it was still a lot of fun to see.

He marvelled once more at the speed with which Snape could move. He was getting tired just keeping up. And he hadn't had to fight off horny familiars for ten minutes before running through half the castle! He felt a surge of pride and affection towards his teacher. He had to hand it to the man – he was in great shape and could probably take care of himself without a wand if need be. Even with allergies.

*

Severus had no idea who to turn to. This was embarrassing. He'd lost his wand, tripped over and had been mauled – practically molested – by cats. He shuddered at the memory of feeling one humping his leg as he tried to kick it off… _Ugh. I need a shower!_ He punched at another one as it flew through the air. He hissed as it managed to scratch him before he'd sent it flying backwards into another cat. _This is ridiculous! Why on earth are these filthy creatures chasing me!_

He needed someone who knew something about cats. He knew of only one person who could be any help. Minerva. He made his way to her office, knowing she'd be there grading papers and managing her Head of House duties. _Thank God for her predictability! _He leaped over the Staff table gaining a bit of distance between him and his hunters. He was getting a stitch in his side, but refused to give up! He _would_ make it to Minerva's office! He _had_ to!

He made it. _He made it!_ He didn't bother knocking, but burst into her office with no further ado. He slammed the door shut behind himself and leant against it, breathing heavily. He was exhausted.

Finally, Minerva spoke, obviously having allowed him some time to pull himself together.

"And, to what do I owe this pleasant surprise, Severus?"

"Cats!" He wheezed out, hands on his knees, still trying to get his breath back.

"I see. And… which cats are you talking about?" She looked sceptically at him, raising herself from her desk, approaching him. She helped him straighten up and walk shakily to the chair before her desk. He heard her shallow intake of breath and looked up to see her looking at him with an odd glaze in her eyes.

"The cats that chased me from _my room_ through half the bloody school! The ones that are locked outside your door, probably waiting for me to come out!" He ignored the bizarre glint in her eye and explained what had happened.

"So, now you're here, looking for my help?" She smirked, obviously taking pleasure in his squirming. He felt ridiculous sitting before her, in torn robes, no wand and a shoe missing. He felt like he'd just been through another of the Marauders' evil little pranks and was trying to get some kind of justice on them. He winced as she came back around the desk, standing beside him, arms crossed.

"Obviously," he sneered, crossing his own arms. "I'm allergic to cats, as you well know. I have no idea why they followed me. And I need someone to get rid of them so I may retire for the night!" He growled, standing to tower over her, hoping to get back some form of dignity.

"Well, Severus…" she breathed, unfolding her arms, "how will you _earn_ my help?" She lay her hands on his shoulders, coming in close, her nose at his neck, taking in a deep breath. "What _is_ that delightful smell..? Severus… what are you wearing? Is it a new mint cologne of some sort?" She came even closer, wrapping her arms around his neck, nuzzling his cheek. He stood frozen to the spot, horrified at what was happening.

"M-Minerva?" He brought his hands up, trying to gently push her away.

"Severus." She slid her hands down his chest, pushing her bony fingers under the shredded cloth, pushing it off, revealing his firm, pale torso. She suddenly nipped his earlobe while raking her nails down his chest, leaving faint red marks. He shuddered. This was just so _wrong_. He pushed her away, firmly but gently. Something was definitely going on.

*

Harry was too late. He had McGonagall's office door slammed in his face. He sighed, wondering how long it would take for Snape to emerge. He noticed the cats still lingering outside the door, sniffing the gap between the wood and the floor. He shooed them away, for something to do while he waited.

He didn't have long to wait before a now-shirtless Severus Snape came out of the room, looking horrified and slightly dazed. He watched as the usually-stoic man leant against the wall and… _sobbed_? He felt a pang of guilt as he watched his professor try to get himself pulled together once more. He walked over to him, silently as possible, and listened to what he was muttering.

"Fucking cats…" Harry swallowed thickly, backing away. He really didn't need to be caught by his professor at that moment. He sounded _livid_. He tried to make a swift, silent getaway, but as his luck would have it… he tripped on the invisibility cloak. He fell back, landing painfully on his arse with a cry. This was more than enough to alert his teacher of his presence. He cursed his clumsiness as Snape stood abruptly, stalking over to him and ripping the cloak from his body.

"_You!_" He snarled, grabbing Harry's robes, hauling him up. "What have you done?" He dragged him back into McGonagall's office, shoving him into the seat before her desk, demanding his explanation. "What have you _done?_ You little brat!" He seethed, thrusting the invisibility cloak at McGonagall and crossing his arms threateningly. He glared down at Harry, awaiting his answer.

"Severus… what's going on?" McGonagall looked a little nervous. Harry noticed she kept her distance from the enraged Potions Master. "What has Potter got to do with anything?" She seemed to gain a bit of courage and approached Snape, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. The man tensed and moved away from her touch. Harry noticed a wince from McGonagall and a shake of her head, as though she were trying to will the affects of a spell away. She leant back against her desk, her hands to her temples. "Severus, what is going on?" She finally looked up, a tired, yet dazed look in her eyes.

"Why don't you ask _him_ that?" He spat, glaring at Harry. McGonagall turned a quizitive look to him, wondering what was going on.

Harry was lost for words. He was in _big_ trouble. How would he explain why he was outside McGonagall's office under his invisibility cloak, after hours? He could probably deny any knowledge of anything to do with the cats, but he knew Snape suspected him at the very least. He didn't know what he was going to say.

"Honestly, Severus! He was probably just sneaking to the kitchens. Leave Potter out of this." McGonagall shot Harry a look before ushering Severus out of her office. Harry noticed the odd look in her eyes once more. "I'm sure you can get one of the House Elves to help you with your rooms, Severus. I will deal with Potter. Good night." She shut the door behind him, locking it with a flick of her wand when she returned to her desk. "Potter. I know you had something to do with whatever is going on with Professor Snape tonight. Explain." She looked at him sternly, but not unkindly. He swallowed before explaining what had happened. Catnip and all.

"I didn't know it did that to cats! I just thought they liked to eat it! I thought they'd just rub on him or something!" He looked at his knees, sheepishly, awaiting her punishment. What he got instead was laughter. "What's so funny?" He was a little wary. She could still decide to punish him.

"Potter! You brat! I thought… haa, I thought I'd gone crazy! You don't need to know the specifics of that…" she sobered a little, looking slightly flushed. "As humorous as your little prank was, it could have been quite serious. And not to mention breaking and entering a professor's private chambers." She pursed her lips, looking at him as though not knowing what to do with him. Finally, she seemed to reach a decision. "I won't punish you for your prank. It was quite an experience to witness Severus Snape in such a state. However. You did break into his private rooms. I cannot let that go. Therefore, fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor, and you will serve detention with Professor Snape tomorrow, at lunch. Now, off to bed with you."

*

Severus made sure the team of Elves got rid of every trace of cat hair in his living area. He was glad the little beasts hadn't been in his bedroom.

When the Elves had fixed his furniture and made his room smell like pine, he decided to have a nice long soak in the bath before going to bed.

Just as he was about to climb into bed, a letter flew from his floo and hit him in the forehead. He growled, reading the quick note from McGonagall.

_Severus,_

_Potter has detention with you tomorrow at lunch. I knew you were busy after hours and that you'd want swift action. _

_I apologise for my behaviour earlier. You were correct. It was Potter. I will not betray student-teacher confidentiality. Know that he is punished, as well as fifty points being taken from Gryffindor._

_Good night._

_Minerva._

He scowled, scrunching up the parchment and throwing it away. He had a nasty detention for Potter planned. And he was going to enjoy every moment of it.

_AN: Yipe! Poor Severus! I hope he's not _too_ harsh on Harry though! Lol, I hope you all enjoyed this latest instalment of Harry Cocker!_

_Hehe, the catnip prank is Egglorru's wonderful idea. I think I mentioned it in the last AN, but she deserves credit for it again, methinks!_


	13. Chapter 13

_He scowled, scrunching up the parchment and throwing it away. He had a nasty detention for Potter planned. And he was going to enjoy every moment of it._

*

Chapter 13

Harry dragged his feet to his detention the next day. He was told to immediately make his way to the dungeons and miss lunch. He wasn't happy. As much hilarity as his latest prank brought, he almost regretted it – if only for the knowledge that his punishment was surely going to be as nasty as Snape could possibly make it.

Upon reaching the large, foreboding-looking door to Snape's classroom, Harry took a breath before knocking with false bravery. He didn't think he'd enjoy this. Not at all.

*

Severus had a vague idea of the nasty detention Potter was to serve. Upon receiving Minerva's owl, he'd been struck with an idea. But he kept it at that. He didn't want to make detailed plans for this. He wanted to enjoy the spontaneity of his punishments. He was going to make sure this was the end of the silly little game they'd been engaged in for the past few days. And he was determined to win.

He heard a steady knock upon his door, informing him the brat was there. On time, too. He was mildly surprised at this. Surely Potter knew he was not in for an average detention? _The little shit is trying to rile me!_ He glared at the door before barking "Enter!"

The boy came into the room, looking a little nervous, but not overly so. This encouraged Severus to put his best foot forward. Sometimes, he really did like to get creative. And detention punishments were among his favourite artistic endeavours. He allowed a chilling smirk to settle upon his lips. This was going to be one detention Potter wouldn't forget.

*

Harry waited before Snape's desk, knowing he would get in more trouble if he sat when uninvited. He hated the silence. It was crushing him, making it a little hard to breathe. He was excited, but also a little nervous about spending this time with Snape. He wished the man would just accept his friendship so they could end the silly games! He was getting sick of coming up with something new to retaliate with every day! He just wanted to be Snape's friend. Was it really too much to ask?

Finally, after a few long minutes of silently glaring at him, Snape spoke.

"Potter," his voice was barely above a whisper. But it was clear, reaching Harry's ears as though he'd been shouted at.

"Yes, sir?" He tried to keep his voice even. He spoke at the same volume, but he sounded timid. He wished Snape didn't have this affect on him. He couldn't even bring himself to look the man in the eye!

"Your detention today will be put to good use." He paused a while, as though choosing the most affective words from his broad vocabulary. "You will be accompanying me to Hogsmead. I have business there." He paused again, obviously enjoying the power he held over his student. Harry wanted to glare at him. But he couldn't. He was too busy staring at the desk before him, trying to gain some form of control over his conflicting emotions. "And," Snape drawled, his smirk broadening, "as… punishment for your involvement with the feline incident," he leant forward, ever so slightly, "you will not object in any way to whatever I may decide to use as punishment." He pushed himself up from his chair, stalked around the desk to stand before Harry, his presence menacing. "Heel, Potter," he mocked, turning on his heel and sweeping from the room, his robes billowing impressively. Harry had no choice but to follow him.

**

They made it to Hogsmead in silence. Harry followed his teacher with about three paces' difference. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to try to start a conversation. He was, after all, there to be punished. As Snape saw fit. And he couldn't complain. He hadn't agreed to the terms, but he refused to let the man know of his nerves. He could win this. He had to! But he knew it was going to be difficult. Snape wouldn't go down without a fight. And that, Harry mused, was something he admired about the guy. He wasn't going to back down.

*

Severus lead the way, glad for the silence. He was relieved Potter didn't try to start some sort of conversation. He wasn't in the mood. He lead the boy through the quaint little town to where they'd meant to have their picnic not so long ago. He counted back the days, realising it had been just over a fortnight that he'd taken the mysterious little puppy into his rooms… his heart. He scowled at himself. _That 'puppy' was Potter. He is _not_ in my heart! _He felt like hexing himself for his disgustingly sappy thoughts. He sniffed, _heart indeed._

"Sir?" Potter brought him out of his reverie, with his quiet, questioning tone.

"Change, Potter."

"Uh…" he obviously had the wrong idea.

"Into a _dog_, Potter,"he gave a deadpan look, his disdain obvious. "Now."

"Yes, sir," the boy blushed and took out his wand. A moment later, Severus was standing before the little cocker spaniel that he'd previously enjoyed spending time with. At this moment, however, he sneered down at the animal. Its tail was between its legs, its head bowed.

"You will follow me, Mutt. And you will not wander off. You will accompany me, staying no more than two paces behind me, if not beside me. Understood?" He folded his arms and glared down at the shaggy little creature. It ducked its head once, showing its understanding. "Good. Now… _heel_." He would never tire of using that with Potter. His smirk reappeared and he lead the way back into town.

*

Harry followed Snape back through Hogsmead, wondering what on earth his detention would entail. He mentally snickered at the semi-pun. He was glad he still had the ability to laugh at the situation. He wasn't sure he'd be able to for much longer.

Snape lead him to a store he'd seen when making his visit to the pet shop the day before yesterday. It was a grooming parlour. It was called "Doggy Style". He snorted at the name, drawing Snape's attention.

"You won't be laughing for long, dog." He pushed the door open, holding it so Harry could enter before him.

*

Severus took a seat in the empty waiting room, motioning for Mutt to sit next to his leg while they waited for someone to call for them.

They didn't have to wait long. After a couple of minutes, a young, busty woman flounced into the room. She had long, shiny blonde hair to her elbows kept back by a bright yellow bow and was wearing a matching bright yellow Muggle summer dress with a white plastic apron with a trail of rainbow paw prints running along the length. Her equally bright yellow heeled shoes clicked to a stop in front of her customers. Severus stood to greet her, keeping his face blank, lest his repulsion showed.

"Good afternoon! My name is Mary. How may I help you today, sir?" Her voice was light and happy. Potter seemed to immediately liked her. His tail started thumping against the shiny cement flooring.

"An acquaintance of mine has asked me to take his dog in for a thorough grooming. He wishes to enter the animal in a show." He smirked when the sound of Mutt's wagging tail stopped.

"Excellent! I have a catalogue of styles if you'd like to browse. Will you be needing anything else while you're here?" She sounded genuinely excited about grooming the dog for a show. Severus let his smirk broaden once more as an idea entered his mind.

"Yes, I will. He mentioned something about a costume competition. What have you in the way of canine outfits?" He imagined Potter would rather like to bite him at that moment, so he stepped away, accepting the style catalogue from the annoyingly happy woman.

"Oh, we have a wide range of doggy clothes! What kind of costume is your friend looking for, for this cutie?" She squatted down and scratched behind Mutt's ears with both hands, making baby noises and scrunching up her pointed little nose in adoration. Severus thought he might be sick.

"He simply said a costume competition. He did not specify a category." He began to peruse the catalogue, at last. He didn't know what kind of style he'd give to Potter, but it would definitely be one worthy of his revenge.

At long last, he found it. Smirking, he showed it to Mary, satisfied with his selection. She seemed to be thrilled at his choice as well.

*

Harry whimpered as the blast of the water in the doggy shower soaked him through within seconds. The water was warm but the pressure was strong. It hurt a little. When Mary was satisfied that he was wet enough, she turned off the tap and started soaping him up with a sickly-sweet smelling shampoo that burned his sensitive nose. He sneezed a few times, resisting the urge to try to escape. He would not back down from Snape's challenge.

When Mary was finished with the shampoo, she turned the water on once more, rinsing him thoroughly. He hoped that was the end of that experience… but was soon being scrubbed with conditioner.

"Ohh, you're such a good boy! Yes you are! Now we're going to make your coat all nice and shiny!" She cooed to him while firmly massaging the soapy substance in. He groaned. This was kind of embarrassing. Not to mention he was very uncomfortable having her large breasts jiggling in front of his face as she worked him over. _Gah! Bad choice of words, Potter!_ He whimpered again, noticing for the first time that his tail was tucked securely between his legs.

"Aaaww! Don't you worry! I'm gonna take good care of you, my love!" She grinned at him, once more rinsing him with the harsh spray of water. "Good _boy_!" She picked him up, taking him from the basin under the shower head, to a bench with large fluffy towels. "Now to get you nice and dry! Drying charms irritate the skin, you see?" She aimed this to Snape, who, it turned out, was watching the procedure the whole time. "Not to mention, they love all the attention!" She grinned at him before turning back to Harry, rubbing him firmly with a soft, pink towel. "He's a wonderful dog. Very well-behaved. What's his name?" She continued to dry him while she made conversation with Snape. Harry was liking her less and less.

"Mutt," came the reply. After Mary's tinkling, silver-bell voice, Snape's deep, silky tones were very welcome. Harry's ears were starting to hurt from the high pitch of the woman's voice.

"That's no name for such a wonderful dog!" She sounded slightly offended.

"It's all he answers to." Snape sounded as indifferent as ever, but Harry thought he could hear a slight impatient tone in his voice when addressing the "Doggy Stylist".

"That's a shame…" she said as she finished drying Harry. He could just feel his fur sticking out in every direction, fluffy and full of static. He probably looked like a black cotton ball. He felt quite embarrassed. Even though she thought he was a normal dog, Snape knew who he really was. And he was probably enjoying seeing him being treated in such a humiliating way. _Bastard…_

Mary suddenly disappeared for a while, leaving Harry and Snape alone in the room. The scent of the sickly-sweet shampoo and conditioner hung thickly in the air. Harry sneezed, the smells still burning his poor nose.

Snape approached the table, pushing himself away from the wall he'd been leaning on.

"Enjoying all the attention, now, Potter?" he whispered, silkily. His voice sent shivers down Harry's spine. But, instead of acknowledging this, he let out a soft growl. He was so very close to losing it and giving Snape a good nip on the hand. The man was being quite insufferable!

Before Snape could reprimand him, Mary re-entered the room with what looked to be an electric shaver and some long, sharp, silver scissors. Harry cowered, knowing what they were for. If he could have, he'd have glared at Snape. As it was, he was warily eyeing the implements and hoping he would survive this surely most-embarrassing experience. What did Snape have in mind!

*

Severus watched with a smug expression as Mary started trimming Mutt's shaggy fur. He held in his dark chuckles as he watched the pathetic animal cowering before the shiny scissors. _Not so brave now, are you, Potter?_ He folded his arms as he leant back against his chosen wall, enjoying the show.

When the witch had trimmed the fur to a manageable length, she pulled her wand from a pocket in her apron, starting the 'electric' razor with a flick. She guided the noisily humming tool with her wand, giving Mutt a very close shave around his middle and his neck. She then shaved along his legs, leaving the fur around his shoulders, chest, rump and just above his feet longer, in a puffy style. She then started on the inside of the floppy ears, leaving the outsides' fur longer, but with a nice, neat trim. When she'd finished with that, she made her way to the tail. She shaved from the base to about an inch and a half from the tip, leaving a pom-pom like tuft. Severus caught the dog's eye, allowing a nasty grin to grace his face.

"Almost done, sweety," Mary placed a kiss on Mutt's head, scratching behind his ears once more, before retrieving a tube of some kind of lotion.

"What is that?" Severus made his way back over, eyeing the light blue tube.

"It's a styling mousse. It will make his fur soft but manageable. And it will last for up to six washes. You can get it from the pet store next door. I'm afraid we've run out – this is the last bottle until tomorrow." She smiled apologetically, squishing the goop onto her hand. She rubbed her hands together before applying it liberally to the long-haired areas. When she was done, the areas she'd worked on filled out, making Mutt look more like one of the show dogs in the pictures Severus had seen. He mentally snickered at the thought.

"Now, would you like any extras applied? I can give you a list of the Pooch Pampering Packages if you'd like." Severus thought this was a wonderful idea.

"Certainly," he sounded almost pleasant. The girl beamed, reaching into her pocket again, pulling out a little pamphlet. Just place your wand over the heading and a full explanation will appear with the price and a picture. Let me know what you'd like. I'll just be in the back – I'll get a few costume selections for you. They make special ones for each breed." She flounced back out of the room, her heels clicking away. Severus couldn't wait to be rid of her company. But he was having quite a good time watching Potter be completely degraded like this!

*

Harry was _fuming_! He couldn't believe Snape was doing this to him! This was beyond a prank. Beyond revenge. This was plain cruelty. He refused, however, to change back and admit defeat. Not only for the sake of his pride, but for the nice witch who'd just had her hands all over his body. He didn't think she'd appreciate finding out he wasn't really a dog after that. Goodness knows Snape hadn't! And he hadn't been cooing and pulling faces while doing it. And he hadn't kissed him either! _Though… I probably wouldn't have minded…_ He shook his head, willing that particular thought away. He was _angry,_ damnit! He was not in the mood for imagining the softness of Snape's lips… or the taste of his mouth… _Gya! No! He's gone too far this time! _He growled slightly as he watched his teacher looking at the different packages. He had no doubt in his mind that Snape was going to choose the most garish of the lot. He shuddered to think what it would be. He could hardly believe Snape was wasting his money on this! How far was the man willing to _go_?

Finally, when Mary came back, it seemed Snape had made his decision. He pointed out his selection with another shit-eating smirk. Mary looked absolutely delighted with his choice, once more. Harry definitely didn't like her very much at that moment.

She giggled happily as she bustled around the room, grabbing various items from the cupboards lining the walls and under the benches. He thought he saw something pink, but hoped it was something she'd left in the cupboard. Snape wasn't _that_ cruel… surely?

After five minutes or so of the chronically cheerful woman bouncing around the room, she came back to his little table and sat her items down on the metal trolley beside her. With a flick of her wand, she had them organised into the order she'd need them. Harry looked on in horror.

He saw ribbons, nail varnish and what appeared to be an assortment of accessories. He hoped to whatever higher powers were out there that she wouldn't use _all_ of them on him. _Please! Please don't let her use all of it! _He let out another small whimper when she grabbed the bottle of nail varnish. It was pink. He was going to let Snape know just what he thought when he had the chance. He couldn't believe he was missing classes for _this_. Even History of Magic was preferable to this.

*

Severus watched as the irritating witch gently held one of Mutt's little paws in one hand while using the other to direct the tiny brush with her wand. He assumed it was for accuracy or something. He didn't care. He just wanted Potter to suffer. As much as possible.

Three coats of the pink liquid were applied. By the time all of Mutt's nails were done, they appeared to be a bright, neon pink. Almost the same pink Severus' hair had been turned. He smirked. _Serves him right. _He looked on as Mary selected the ribbons she'd be using.

The first ribbon went around Mutt's right ear. She charmed it so it would stay on his ear without having to tie it tightly. She didn't want to cut off circulation, after all. She did the same to his left ear, giving him another quick kiss on the head, telling him how good he was being. Severus glared at the back of her head. He didn't like her kissing _his_ dog. At that thought, he stopped himself. Shaking his head, he watched as she fastened a smaller pink ribbon just under the tuft at the end of Mutt's tail. He grinned when she moved to retrieve one of the ghastly accessories. He had a full view of the dog. He looked like a female. Chuckling under his breath, he watched to see what she was going to do next.

She held in her hand four tiny circles of fake diamonds. They looked like the cheap bracelets little girls wore. Around each of Mutt's legs, just above the puffs of fur, she charmed them to stick on, ensuring the wouldn't slip off while the dog walked. They glittered in the light, contrasting nicely with the black fur underneath. Severus was fighting to hold in his laughter at this point. It was almost too much! Almost. He thought back to the night before, deciding that, actually, it wasn't nearly enough.

While he was running through the halls, chased by randy felines – _Mrs Norris_ among them! – he'd been completely mortified. If someone had seen him! And then the incident with Minerva! He shuddered slightly at that particular memory. That was something that Potter wouldn't be forgiven for so easily.

Dragging himself from his reminiscence, Severus focused once more on the young woman's handiwork. It appeared she was almost done. Severus noticed she'd applied fake eyelashes and was just finishing the whitening of Mutt's teeth. He was glad Potter had enough sense not to bite her. When she pulled away from the dog's mouth, he watched as Potter licked his teeth for several moments, drying to re-hydrate his mouth.

"Almost, done, sir. One last touch!" She grabbed what looked to be a little tiara with fluffy pink, faux feathers.

"I don't think you need to worry about that. I think you've done quite enough already. Thank you."

"Oh, ok. No problems! Now, how about you have a look at those costumes! I gathered a few of my favourites. And a couple of them will go nicely with this look." She beamed at Severus before summoning a rack of miniature costumes. They were all awful. Potter was going to _love_ this.

"Ok, so, this one is your basic tutu skirt. It comes with an optional pair of slippers." She held up the sequined skirt. It was pink with white gauze puffing it out. The slippers she held up next to it were white with pale pink ribbons to tie around the unfortunate animal's legs.

"No, I don't think so."

"Very well… uh… oh! Now this one is one of my favourites! It's the deluxe cow-boy costume. It comes in three colours. Pink, my favourite, blue and green." She showed him the tasselled little top and doggy chaps. It even came with a cow-boy hat with, surprise!, sequins lining the rim. He almost laughed.

"No."

"Oh. Well… ah, here. This one is popular. It's a cute little costume, isn't it? It's a cat. This one is the most popular – the fluffy, white ragdoll cat. It also comes in tabby and kneazle." Severus looked over the monstrosity thoughtfully. _How… appropriate._ He smirked again.

"Perfect."

"Wonderful! Would you like a bag for it, or would you like… Mutt… to wear it out?"

"He can wear it, I think. It will get him used to it… for the contest." He grinned evilly at Potter when the woman had her back to him, applying the embarrassing costume.

The front legs of the cat wrapped around Mutt's neck, the paws clasping in the centre of his chest with a quick sticking charm, giving him plenty of breathing room. The head of the beastly thing rested on his shoulder, occasionally nuzzling him. The body of the cat was lain along Mutt's back, another sticking charm keeping it in place. The hind legs draped over Mutt's flanks, the feet ending mid-thigh.

"Aww! Doesn't he just look so _precious!_" Mary squealed as she stepped back, admiring her work.

"Indeed," Severus' tone was non-committal.

"I noticed he doesn't have a collar. I tell you what. Because he was such a good boy and you've spent so much, I'll throw a collar of your choice in for free." She smiled at Severus, a sparkle in her eye. He took a cautious step back.

"That would be… fine. Thank you." He choked the words out, unused to having to utter them.

"Great! Let's head back to the front room – the collars are on display there." Severus merely nodded, following her out after picking Mutt up, setting him on the floor.

"Heel, Mutt," he teased.

*

Harry's rage only grew as he was made to endure the "Pamper Package" and the costume. And now, he was going to be _collared_? He'd never been so angry in his life. He really wanted to bite Snape. On the arse. _Bleurgh! No! On the… leg or something. Not the arse…_ He knew he'd be blushing if he was human. He could almost feel the blood rushing to his cheeks now, as he followed Mary and Snape into the front room.

He was made to sit before the counter while Snape made his selection of the collars. He hoped it wasn't more _pink_. He was feeling very emasculated at that moment in time. He seriously needed to go… do something manly. Like… work out or… something.

He was in the middle of deciding which manly thing to do when his attention was brought back to what was happening around him. Snape had apparently made his choice.

It was a plain black, leather collar with a silver name plate to go at the throat. It was tasteful, at least. He noticed the name "Mutt" had been spelled in a nice cursive. He wouldn't be too opposed to wearing that, he supposed… if only he wasn't dressed like a fucking _poodle_! He held in another growl as Mary fastened the collar around his neck with a smile and another kiss to his head. He was starting to get annoyed with her cheeriness. And her kisses. _Is it really necessary, woman?_

"There you go, my little prince! You've been the best-behaved pooch I've ever had here." She then turned back to Snape. "Next time, I'll give him a good grooming for free. Bath, hair cut and nail clipping." She winked at Snape in a rather flirtatious manner, Harry thought. He didn't like that. He growled at her before he could stop himself. It startled her, before she giggled. "Oh, I didn't realise you were taken!" She winked again before heading behind the counter, adding his total. "And that comes to… fifty galleons."

*

Severus almost choked on the price. But, he guessed it was almost worth it. He'd surely won Potter's little game and earned his solitude. Handing over the money, he pushed the near-regret to the back of his mind. He _liked _being alone, damnit. And that mange-ridden dog wasn't going to change it now!

Finally, he lead Potter out of the store. Now he just needed to place his order with the apothecary before they made their way back to the castle, hopefully just in time for the last lesson of the day.

**

Snape had dragged him into the apothecary at the _other end _of the street. Harry was in a right state by the time they were back at the picnic site. He changed back without prompting, and rounded on his professor.

"_What _the hell did you think you were doing? How _dare_ you do that to me!" He yelled, standing a few inches away from Snape. "This goes _beyond _retaliation! That was immature and absolutely unnecessary! Not only did you _humiliate me_ more than with the Hair Growth, you _wasted your own money_ to get your petty revenge! Are you _that _desperate to win against your _student_? Do you really hate me so much?" He glared at Snape, feeling his blood pounding through his body, his rage nowhere near diminishing. "What the fuck is _wrong_ with you! You took this too far." He closed his eyes a moment, "Maybe you're _not_ worth the trouble." He'd stopped yelling now. He hadn't meant to say the last sentence, and regretted it the moment it'd slipped from his mouth. His eyes snapped open again, fearing his teacher's reaction.

Snape's face went from blank to hurt to angry and back to blank again in two seconds. Harry gulped, taking a step back. He didn't care that he had a nuzzling white cat strapped around his shoulders, or ribbons in his hair, or pink nail polish on his fingers and toes, or glittering bracelets around his wrists and ankles. Or a collar around his throat. He was too busy trying to gauge Snape's reaction to his outburst.

"You think, Potter," Snape began softly, "that you did not deserve that?" His glare hardened on Harry, freezing him to the spot. "You _think_, Potter," his voice steadily rose, "that what you've done has been any _less_ humiliating for _me_? Do you have any idea what it was like for me to have _pink_ hair for a day and have the inability to cure it myself? I, a grown, accomplished wizard, couldn't _fix a prank from a sixteen-year-old boy_! Do you have any idea how much I _hate _cats? How it felt to have a colleague – an older, female colleague – _rubbing against me_ because of _your idiocy_? You're _just like your arrogant, prick of a father and his mongrel of a friend!_" Snape was yelling in his face now, the intensity of his glare keeping Harry from running. That, and his newly restored rage.

"_Get over it!_ It was twenty years ago! They were kids in school! And you've been doing the same thing to me for the past week! You're unbelievably hypocritical! You _made hair grow all over my body! Inside_ my body! You pick on me _every opportunity you get because of something that happened twenty fucking years ago! Grow the fuck up!_" Harry was leaning forward, yelling right back at Snape, his anger almost overwhelming him.

Snape just stood there, looking mildly shocked. Which probably meant he was really quite speechless. Harry hoped he'd gotten something through to the git.

They stood there staring at each other in silence for several minutes, calming themselves down. Well, that was what Harry was doing. He didn't know what was going on in the dark little mind of Severus Snape.

Eventually, he'd calmed down somewhat. He decided he'd try to smooth things over between Snape and himself. He hated having bad blood between anyone.

"Professor?" He asked quietly, but firmly. He received no answer; no acknowledgement of any kind. Snape just stood there, seemingly lost in thought. "S-Severus?" He'd been wanting to call the man by his given name since he'd kissed him in this very spot, just over a fortnight ago. "Are you alright?" He stepped closer, reaching out to touch the man on the arm.

*

Severus was shocked that Potter had the backbone to yell at him like that. He hated to admit it, but the little twerp impressed him. Just a little.

He'd retaliated in kind, saying more than he'd intended. He was still hurt more than he thought possible at what Potter had said in his anger. He didn't think the boy had meant it, but it'd been said all the same.

"_Maybe you're _not_ worth the trouble."_ He felt a sharp pain in his chest. Lily had said something like that at one stage. He'd desperately sought her forgiveness back then. And now, her son was in the same position. But he wouldn't beg. Not like with Lily.

The light touch to his arm brought him back to the present. He looked down at it, still slightly detached, before jerking his arm from the boy's hand.

"I-" he paused, not sure of what to say. What Potter had said was true. He'd acted shamefully and immaturely. But he would not beg. "I apologise, Potter." He raised his gaze to the boy's hoping his sincerity was showing. "I behaved… shamefully. I am sorry." He lowered his gaze, not believing he was apologising. To Potter. But it needed to be done. He was not a petty man – contrary to his recent actions.

"It's… alright," came Potter's soft reply. He lifted his eyes once more, seeing a small smile on his student's face. The boy stepped forward, tentatively.

He was lost for words. After the explosion from both of them, the last thing he expected was for him to apologise to Harry Potter. Or for the boy to accept it. And smile. He'd smiled at him. Harry Potter had smiled, accepting his, Severus Snape's, apology. He was a little dazed.

But, he realised, he was mostly tired. He was so tired of pushing this boy away. He was tired of lying to himself. He _did _want the stupid brat in his life. He _did_ want someone to spend time with who wasn't completely lacking in brains, but who wasn't so pretentious with their intelligence. He just wanted _someone_. And now, it seemed, he had them. He looked at the slender boy before him in wonder, allowing it to show on his face. He didn't need to guard himself. Not now. Not with Harry.

*

"Sir?" Harry was slightly confused. Severus had a strange look on his face. He didn't know what to make of it. "Are you alright?"

"I'm… fine, Harry," Severus replied just as softly as Harry had before. "Shall we head back?"

"Sure," he smiled again, only just letting himself believe what was happening. And with whom it was happening with. He made to walk back up the path, but noticed Severus was still standing there, looking at him. "What?"

Severus reached up and pulled a ribbon from Harry's hair, gently, letting the tuft fall back into place. He held it up for Harry to see, smiling slightly in amusement.

"Oh," he blushed, reaching up to take the other one out. He then remembered the cat on his shoulder, as it nuzzled him again. He undid the sticking charm and took that off, too. He then noticed the sparkling bracelets again. He sighed, setting to work to undo them and the ones around his ankles. As he was bent over to unfasten the anklets, he noticed the bright pink nail polish. He groaned. "Why pink?"

"I could ask the same of you," said Severus.

"Touché," he grinned, straightening up. "I don't spose you know a spell to get this stuff off?" He peeled the fake eyelashes off waiting for a response.

**

After he'd taken all of the pink and/or sparkling accessories off, Harry allowed Severus to magic away the pink nail varnish. He took the collar off, handing it to Severus with a grin.

"A memento?" he'd suggested. Severus' response was a smirk as he put the collar in one of the pockets hidden in his voluminous robes.

Now, they were sitting in Severus' office, eating a late dinner together. They'd enjoyed a companionable silence while walking back to Hogwarts. Instead of joining everyone else for supper, they decided to spend time together in Severus' office, talking. It was a couple of hours before they realised they were famished. They _had_ missed lunch, after all.

"It's time to go," Severus said when they'd finished. He sounded a little reluctant, Harry liked to think. "I will write you a pass." While he did that, Harry watched his hands nimbly handle the ink and quill, making no splotches. He loved Severus' hands.

"Thank you," he stood to take the note, brushing his fingers along Severus'.

Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck, hugging him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You _are_ worth every bit of trouble." He kissed Severus' cheek on an impulse, resting his forehead against his teacher's temple.

*

Severus didn't move. Harry was hugging him. He'd just kissed him – _again_ – and had apologised for the most cutting words he'd uttered that afternoon. His heart beat a little faster in his chest, as he reached up, placing his arms around Harry's back, tentatively returning the embrace.

"It's alright," he repeated Harry's acceptance from that afternoon, all other words escaping him. It wasn't so bad, hugging this boy… Being kissed by him.

Harry finally let go and stepped back. He had a watery smile on his face as he laughed nervously.

"Sorry," he rubbed the back of his neck, "I know you don't like that," he blushed a little. "Good night, Severus. I'll see you in class tomorrow." With that, he turned and left, closing the door gently behind him.

**

Half an hour later, Severus decided it was time for bed. He was drained from another emotional day. But, he didn't regret it. Not one bit. He'd finally ended the silly prank war with Harry and had gained a friend. All in one afternoon. He was amazed, grateful and a little disbelieving. He needed a good night's sleep.

Exiting his office, he saw an envelope on the desk in his classroom. He descended the stairs, making his way to his desk.

There was a brief sentence on the face of the envelope, in Harry's chicken-scratch handwriting. It said "_Don't open until tomorrow_." Sighing, he obeyed, taking it with him to his rooms. If this was some kind of trust exercise from his new friend, he didn't want to blow it.

**

The next morning, Severus awoke feeling surprisingly refreshed. He looked at his alarm clock and realised he only had an hour and a half to get ready and get up to the Great Hall for breakfast before he had to teach his first class.

He rushed through his shower and dried himself with a spell to save time. He dressed hurriedly, though still impeccably. Looking at his clock again, he was startled to see he'd made good time and now didn't have to rush.

Passing his desk on the way out, he saw the envelope from the night before. He admitted he was curious. _What could the brat have to say?_ He slit it open with a letter opener and pulled the folded parchment out.

It read,

_You're almost forgiven._

Before he had time to voice his confusion, the parchment disintegrated into black smoke which swirled around his hands, coming to a stop in the middle of each of his palms. It formed one word on each palm.

On his left was "Caramell". On his right, "Dansen" was written in the same elegant hand. It glowed a bright white, before the music began.

***

_AN: Wow! That was a long chapter! Lol, I hope it wasn't too boring. _

_The amazing Egglorru is once more responsible for my inspiration! She's wonderful for bouncing ideas off of. XD _

_And, I have noticed that we're almost at 300 reviews! You guys are AWESOME!_


	14. Chapter 14

_Before he had time to voice his confusion, the parchment disintegrated into black smoke which swirled around his hands, coming to a stop in the middle of each of his palms. It formed one word on each palm._

_On his left was "Caramell". On his right, "Dansen" was written in the same elegant hand. It glowed a bright white, before the music began._

*

Chapter 14

Severus saw red. _Another prank!_

"_Silencio_," he growled, trying to mute the music. It didn't work in the least. In fact, the music got louder. He was going to _kill_ Harry for this! _And who or what is Caramell Dansen? Whatever it is, it's incorrectly spelled._ He went to the bathroom, intending to try and wash the ink from his hands. But that just ended up making his hands hurt under the boiling water and the harsh scrubbings. If this didn't end soon, he wouldn't be able to teach. Only the gods knew how _that_ would affect the already atrocious potions-making attempts of his students. The ghastly song seemed to be coming to an end, the last awful words warbling out as the 'artist' finished. He hoped it was the end of this whole thing and that Harry was just having a bit of fun.

Alas! Another song started. And, by the sound of it, it was Muggle.

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_I got so brave, drink in hand_

_Lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to_

_Just wanna try you on_

_I'm curious for you – _

_Caught my attention_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_The taste of her cherry chap stick_

_I kissed a girl just to try it_

_I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

Severus cringed. This song was so up-beat and in-your-face. He loathed it. _Fucking Potter! I'll get you for this!_

He stormed out of his room, up to the Great Hall where everyone was merrily eating their breakfast.

*

Harry could hear a faint rumbling coming from the Dungeons exit of the Hall. He knew Severus was making his way to breakfast. And he knew the man would be _pissed_. He grinned, trying not to give anything away.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and the voice of Katy Perry followed the Potions Master to his seat at the staff table. Everyone in the Hall burst into laughter, as Severus tried to look as though nothing odd was going on at all. Harry thought he was going to have a heart attack. He could see the Weasley twins rolling on the ground, holding their stomachs. _Ok, it's not _that_ funny…_ he rolled his eyes at their dramatics.

Finally, the song ended. A few chuckles sounded out throughout the room, some even coming from Dumbledore.

Just when everyone thought it was over, the next song began.

_I think I did it again_

_I made you believe_

_We're more than just friends_

_Oh baby, it might seem like a crush_

_But it doesn't mean_

_That I'm serious_

'_Cause to lose all my senses_

_That is so just typically me_

_Oh baby baby_

_Oops I did it again_

_I played with your heart…_

Britney Spears' _Oops!… I Did It Again_ was just what everyone needed to lose themselves in laughter again. The songs playing around their Potions Master were just the opposite of anything they would ever associate with him that it was priceless. Hilariously so. And Harry agreed. He had to thank Hermione for lending him her CDs. (He'd been saving this prank for something special.) He looked over at her and grinned. She smiled back, shaking her head, trying to be mature.

"Enough, ladies and gentlemen," Dumbledore stood up, his voice magically enhanced to reach his students' ears over the music. "It is –uh – most unfortunate that yet another – ahem – prank has been played on our Potions Master. I ask for whomever it was to come forth and remove it from him. You will not be punished if you come forth now." He looked patiently around the room, his eyes lingering on the Gryffindor table. No one stepped forward. Everyone looked around to see if there was someone who looked guilty. Everyone had huge grins on their faces, so the perpetrator was not given away. "Most unfortunate. Well," Dumbledore continued, "for the record, I hereby give Professor Snape the permission to retaliate to this situation as he sees fit. May he have mercy upon whomever is discovered to be the prank-master."

Harry liked the sound of that. _Hmm… Prank Master? Sounds good. I think the second generation of Marauders has a name._ He grinned up at Severus as the next song began.

_Hiya, Barbie_

_Hi, Ken_

_You wanna go for a ride?_

_Sure, Ken_

_Hop in._

_I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic_

_You can brush my hair_

_Undress me everywhere_

_Imagination_

_Life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party_

*

Severus hid his face in his hands. _He just had to choose the most horrendous songs, didn't he?_ He scowled at the students as he made his way back to the Dungeons for his next lesson. He didn't have Potter until later, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy terrorising the other students in the mean time.

_Barbie Girl_ finished playing as he got to his classroom, the next atrocious song to assault his ears was _Monster Mash_.

_I was working in the lab late one night,_

_When my eyes beheld an eerie sight,_

_For the monster from his slab began to rise_

_And suddenly to my surprise_

_[He did the Mash]_

_He did the Monster Mash_

He cringed. _How appropriate, Potter. I _will _get you for this…_ He growled as he prepared for the first lesson of the day. He decided his classes would be relatively simple. He didn't want the inevitable failures caused by his situation to be _too_ catastrophic, after all. In the end, he decided each of his classes would be making a Sleeping Drought with varying degrees of potency. Nothing too lethal would happen with those.

Just as _Monster Mash_ was finishing, his class filed in, not daring to look at him as they found their seats. They didn't want to seem like they were the ones behind the prank. They heard what Dumbledore said. And they didn't wish to be on the wrong end of Severus Snape's evil little mind.

Just when he was about to instruct them on what to do, the next song started, cutting him off.

_I love myself_

_I want you to love me_

_When I feel down_

_I want you above me_

_I search myself_

_I want you to find me_

_I forget myself_

_I want you to remind me_

_I don't want _

_Anybody else_

_When I think about you_

_I touch myself_

Not even his most menacing glower could stifle the laughter erupting forth from the mouths of his delinquent students. He was so close to hexing every last one of them. _Damn Potter!_ He pulled out his wand, aiming it at the general direction of his class. The laughter stopped immediately. He smirked.

"Thank you all for finding it in yourselves to _focus on my lesson_." He flicked his wand, making everyone's textbooks flip open to the appropriate pages. "You will read this chapter before preparing your ingredients. If you are unsuccessful in today's potion, ten percent of your overall Potions grade will be deducted. Get to work." He glared at them as they hurried to do as he said. _I still have it._ He elegantly sat behind his desk, riding out the embarrassment of _I Touch Myself_. _Fucking Divinyls._ He grimaced. _Fucking Potter!_

**

So far, Severus had heard some of the most _horrendous _songs. He wanted to maim whomever had created such atrocities.

At one point, a very repetitive song had played. And he was sure it was meant as some kind of torture device in Muggle prisons.

Ring ring ring ring ring ring Banana phone!

Ring ring ring ring ring ring Banana phone!

_Severus was just about to greet his next class at the door. He'd had lunch in his office, not wanting to face the Great Hall in his condition once more. The song that began as he watched his Seventh Years file in was the most annoying yet. It consisted of _the same lyrics over and over again._ He was _not _amused. He grit his teeth as he gave his lesson over the persistent song, hoping something less annoying would play – he'd learned not to hope that a song was the last on the list. They never were._

Ring ring ring ring ring ring Banana phone!

Ring ring ring ring ring ring Banana phone!

_As the last of the words to _Banana Phone_ died off, he was able to give his instructions in his normal drawl, rather than shouting. The silence between songs was the only respite he'd had all day._

Looking back on that lesson, he shuddered. That song would _not_ leave his head! No matter how many other annoying, offensive songs were played, that was the one that stuck in his head. He was going _crazy_! He was going to take it out of Harry's _hide_.

Finally, his last class of the day arrived. The double with Harry. He was going to make this lesson quite difficult. And, if a cauldron blew up in someone's face, it wouldn't have been his fault. How could he help this situation? He was the blameless victim! He smirked as he sipped his tea, waiting for the morons to seat themselves.

Once everyone had taken their places, he banished his cup and stood in front of them, waiting for the last song to finish before he started.

_Slam your body down_

_And wind it all around_

_Slam your body down_

_And wind it all around_

_Slam your body down_

_And wind it all around_

_Slam your body down_

_And zig a zig ah_

_If you wanna be my lover_

_[Lover, lover, lover]_

He waited for the snickers to stop, also. This was really starting to piss him off. He didn't even know any of these songs! They were embarrassing beyond all belief and he couldn't believe anyone would listen to them _willingly_.

"Today, you will be brewing a Sleeping Drought. This particular variant is given to patients at St Mungo's when they undergo difficult magical surgery. Usually to the head or heart. Make sure you pay attention to _every detail_. If you fail this potion, you fail today's class. And, if you fail today's class…" He trailed off, smirking at them all, "You will forfeit ten percent of your overall Potions mark. Get to work."

_Circle circle dot dot_

_Uh-huh_

_I got my cootie shot_

_Uh-huh_

_You think that girl is hot_

_Uh-huh_

_I think I'd rather not_

_Uh-huh_

Severus grit his teeth, narrowing his eyes at his class, daring them to laugh. _Go ahead. Make my day._ He didn't know why, but that thought sounded very cliché. He mentally rolled his eyes and stalked around the class, making sure everyone was paying close attention to their potions.

*

Harry was trying hard not to laugh. He really was. But a snort managed to make its way out when Severus passed his table. He looked up just in time to see the man stiffen and turn slowly back to him. He was in for it now!

"Mr Potter," he reached Harry's working station, drawing up to his full height, obviously meaning to intimidate. "What, may I ask, do you find humorous about this lesson?" He crossed his arms, glaring at Harry, challenging him.

"Nothing, sir." He couldn't help the huge grin that spread across his face as he said that. They both knew who was responsible for this. And Harry couldn't wait to see what would happen as a result.

"Detention, Mr Potter." Severus flicked his wand, making the contents of Harry's cauldron disappear. "You will re-do your potion after class."

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free_

_I want to break free from your lies_

_You're so self-satisfied I don't need you_

_I've got to break free_

_God knows_

_God knows I want to break free_

*

Severus couldn't help but think that these particular lyrics hit quite close to home. He closed his eyes briefly, gritting his teeth once more, before looking back at Harry. The boy nodded once in understanding and gave a small smile.

"The rest of you should be halfway through. Your potions should be simmering on a low heat as you add your doe aortas. This should render the colour to a sky blue. Stir five times counter-clockwise, or until the blue brightens. At this point, you may leave your potion for five minutes, still on a low heat, while you take notes. After _exactly_ five minutes, you will add your lavender." He stalked around, talking over _I Want To Break Free_, hoping that his instructions would prevent something too terrible from happening.

As it happened, not even Neville Longbottom failed too miserably. He was somewhat impressed. The potion would kill someone if the dose was high enough, but the cauldron hadn't exploded and the fool of a boy hadn't fainted once. Things were improving.

_When the world keeps trying_

_To drag me down_

_I raise my head_

_Gonna stand my ground_

_I say [hey!]_

_Have a nice day_

_Have a nice day_

_Have a nice day_

The last words of _Have A Nice Day_ played as Severus concluded his class. He had a feeling Harry had something to do with the timing of that particular song. Cheeky brat.

"Professor?" The boy acted innocent until the last student left, closing the door behind themselves.

"Drop it, brat. Reverse this. Now." He sat on the edge of his desk, arms folded.

"Eh… I can't." He had the decency to look sheepish and rub the back of his neck, at least. This didn't make Severus feel any better though.

"What do you mean you _can't_?" He flinched as the next song came on. It was a lot different from the rest.

_So Fucking What_

"Potter, where _did_ you get these monstrosities?" He cringed at the words filling the air around them. "And why would you choose _this _song?" He glared at the boy, not impressed. At all.

"I didn't know it sounded like this!" His eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed. He was telling the truth, Severus surmised.

_Well I've been to Hastings_

_And I've been to Brighton_

_I've been to East Port too_

_So what, so what_

_And I've been here, I've been there_

_I've been every fucking where_

_So what, so what_

_So what you boring little cunt_

_Well who cares_

_Who cares_

_Who cares what you do_

_Yeah, who cares about you, you, you_

_Well I've fucked the Queen_

_I've fucked fuck_

_I've even sucked an old man's cock_

_So what, so what_

_And I've fucked a sheep_

_I've fucked a goat_

_I rammed my cock right down its throat_

_So what, so what_

_So what, so what you boring little fuck_

They listened in horror as the disgusting lyrics assaulted their ears. Until Severus spoke over them, at last.

"How do I end this?" He sounded as though he was restraining himself from annihilating Harry right then and there.

"Uh… well, on your hands, there should be a couple of words."

"Yes. Caramell and Dansen."

"Eh-heh-heh…" he laughed nervously, taking a step back from his teacher.

"What. Potter?" He stood, unfolding his arms, glaring down at the boy.

"Well… you see… The Caramelldansen is a… dance." He seemed to be unable to bring his eyes to Severus'. "And… to end the prank… you have to do it." He finally met his teacher's gaze.

"And… how exactly do you do… the Caramelldansen?" He didn't like the sound of this. Not at all. It sounded as though Potter was going to humiliate him further. At least it wasn't in front of the Great Hall.

"Uh… can we go to your office?" Harry was wringing his hands, now. He was obviously nervous about something.

Severus led the way to his office, shutting the door when Harry had taken a seat in front of his desk.

"Explain," was all he said as he stood next to the boy, his arms by his sides, fists clenched.

"Uh… here," he pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket.

On the folded piece of parchment was a drawing. A moving drawing. A very bad, moving drawing. The boy had drawn it himself. If things were different, Severus may have laughed at the pitiful attempt.

"What do I do with this?"

"Eh… follow the instructions."

"Follow the… do you mean to tell me that…_ this_… _this is what I have to do!_" He was _furious_!

"Y-yes." Harry's voice was small, nervous. He was obviously re-thinking his plans. _Well, too late now, you idiot!_ Severus wanted to swat the boy upside the head.

"I refuse. You will take this spell off me, now."

"I can't! The dance is how you stop it! Here," he took something else out of his pocket, got up and sat it on a shelf, facing the two of them. It was what appeared to be a little black box with a hole in the centre. "This plays the music to the dance. It cancels out the music that follows you around for a while… long enough for you to do the dance. If you don't do it, you won't have another chance until tomorrow." He looked slightly apologetic. "It's a tough bit of magic and I couldn't get it to last very long."

"You stupid boy! You can't even undo your own prank!" Severus sat on his desk, burying his face in his hands before looking at the "instructions" once more. "You cannot expect me to do this… this is ridiculous!"

"I'm sorry. It's the only way."

"I see." He took a breath, looking down at the drawing for one final time, to make sure he had it right.

The little stick figure had a large, round head and little circles for hands… which were resting on its head, moving in a way that suggested he was to flap his own hands in a parody of animal ears. While that was happening, the figure appeared to be twisting its hips in time to a beat. Not only that… its eyes were closed, its mouth open in a bizarre smile. He hoped that was just Harry's drawing and that he didn't have to… smile.

"You have to do _exactly_ as the drawing does." He sounded slightly apologetic again. "I didn't know that when I drew him smiling." His hand ran through his already-messy hair. "Shall I start the music now?"

"Yes. I may as well get this over with." Severus placed the parchment on his desk, locked the door to his office, closed the Floo and removed his outer robe.

*

Harry ogled his teacher. He had on a simple black outfit consisting of what could pass to be a Muggle business suit, sans jacket and tie. He looked very good. Harry shook his head slightly, blushing when he was caught staring.

"Sorry," he mumbled, tapping the little box with his wand.

*

The annoying music came on. Severus couldn't make out the words, but knew they'd be nonsense anyway. He squeezed his eyes shut, taking a calming breath.

"Turn around," he ordered the boy. Harry obliged, turning to face the wall, his wand still on the little box.

Severus raised his hands to his head, closing his eyes and opening his mouth in the same ridiculous fashion as the drawings. When the beat started again, he opened and closed his hands, twisting his hips in time with the beat. He had never done anything so embarrassing in his life! When this was over, he was going to hex Potter into the next _year_.

*

Harry snuck a look over his shoulder, knowing his professor's eyes would be closed. He forced himself to hold in the giggle at the sight of Severus Snape doing the Caramelldansen.

He tapped the little box once more, making it click a little. He grinned. Now he had some leverage.

**

"You will tell no one of this, Potter," Severus growled, as he donned his teaching robes once more.

"Of course not. Not a word." Harry grinned at the suspicious look on Severus' face.

"You are very lucky I don't retaliate."

"I know, Sev."

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry." He grinned, putting the little box away. "Should I do my potion now?"

"That would be for the best."

As Harry passed Severus, who was holding the door for him, he stopped right before him, meeting his gaze bravely, his own eyes shining with determination.

"I want to go out with you."

"Excuse me?" Severus blinked, taken aback by the sudden question.

"I want to go on a date with you. I like you." Harry took a step closer, leaving barely an inch between them.

"Absolutely not."

"Why?"

"You're my student."

"So… it's not that I'm a boy?"

"… I didn't say that."

"I know. So… yes?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Are you really that thick?"

"So what if you're my teacher? No one has to know it's a date. Why don't we just go for coffee or something in Hogsmead?"

"Potter," Severus squeezed his eyes closed once more, his hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose between thumb and forefinger. "No. I will not go on a _date_ with you," he opened his eyes, dropping his hand. "Brew your potion."

"We'll see," he whispered, smirking and placing a brief kiss on Severus' cheek.

**

Later that night, as Severus was reading by the fire, a letter came through the Floo, landing at his feet. He sighed, recognising the untidy scrawl of Harry Potter.

_What could he possibly want from me at this time of night?_

He opened the envelope, pulling out the parchment and whatever was behind it. He looked at the thick, glossy item. A photo. Of him. Doing the Caramelldansen.

Eyes bulging, fists clenching, he threw the photo into the fire. He knew Potter wouldn't have given him the only copy. There would be more. _You little _shit!

He unfolded the letter, wanting to scream when he read it.

_Severus,_

_If you don't want everyone to see this, meet me at the carriages tomorrow instead of going to supper. _

_We are going to have a nice dinner. You will not hex me, curse me (magically or verbally) and we will have a nice walk in the moonlight._

_The evening will be _magical._ Or else._

_Love, Harry_

*

_AN: Ahh, and so another chapter comes to an end. :) I hope you liked it!_

_I just thought I'd add a disclaimer here, in case any famous singers read this and decide to sue me for plagiarism or whatever. So:_

_I don't own any of the songs in this chapter. Anything you recognise – Harry Potter related or otherwise – is not mine. I just have fun with them!_

_A huge thank you goes out to Egglorru once again. She suggested this prank. And what will happen in the next chapter is largely thanks to her as well! :P _

_From the next chapter on, I think things will be moving a little faster. We will be getting to the Snarry lovin' very soon! XD_

_AND! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed! Over 300! I cannot find adequate words to express how grateful and happy I am whenever you all grace me with your own words! XD Lol!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Severus,_

_ If you don't want everyone to see this, meet me at the carriages tomorrow instead of going to supper. _

_We are going to have a nice dinner. You will not hex me, curse me (magically or verbally) and we will have a nice walk in the moonlight._

_The evening will be _magical_. Or else._

_Love, Harry_

*

Chapter 15

Harry was nervous. As forward as he'd been about this whole relationship with Severus, he was nervous. He'd never been on a real date before. _Cho doesn't count. I'm pretty sure dates aren't supposed to go like that…_ He sighed, trying to tame his hair. The other thing he was worried about was that he didn't know how two men dated. He'd never liked a guy before. Severus was his first male-crush. And, boy did he make it hard!

Harry had decided that he wasn't gay. He still liked girls as well. He'd learned from Hermione that this was called being "bisexual". He thought it was good for him. He didn't discriminate because of gender. _Love knows no gender… but hopefully it knows sex!_ He chuckled to himself, giving up on his hair, moving to his teeth. He didn't know if he was expected to be so thorough, but it was better to be over-prepared.

Taking one last look at himself in the mirror, he nodded, hoping he looked ok. He wondered what Severus would wear on their date… _I wonder if he'll wear his teaching robes?_ He snorted, doubting that.

*

Severus waited by the carriages, as instructed. The thestrals snorted and stamped their hooves, impatient to move. He thought they were rather beautiful, actually. _But at what cost does such beauty come?_ He sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair. _The brat better show up soon. I'm freezing!_

Soon, Harry arrived. Severus looked up to scowl at the boy. He was five minutes late! He stopped, throat going a little dry. He'd never seen Harry look like this before. He looked quite dashing, Severus thought. He was dressed in nice, semi-casual clothes that looked much better on him than the school uniform or those horrid elephant skins he'd seen the boy wear sometimes. He had a nice dark, sapphire blue, long-sleeve, cotton, button-up shirt tucked into black slacks. He was wearing his school shoes, but they were polished for once. He even had a nice, black, un-buttoned formal vest on, to give him a cute prep-look.

Severus shook his head. _Prep-look? How old am I? Seventeen? And _female_?_ He finally remembered to glare at the boy, when he was close enough to see his face in the ever-dimming light.

"Potter," he nodded, hiding the slight attraction he felt. _How inconvenient…_ he could have slapped himself.

*

Harry was speechless. When he first lay eyes on Severus, his jaw dropped. He was glad it was darkening, making his face harder to see in the distance.

Severus was wearing something similar to what he wore under his robes, but it somehow looked a little nicer. He wore black slacks and shined shoes, like Harry, but his long-sleeve shirt was what Harry knew to be Acromantula silk. Very expensive. All but the top two buttons were fastened, leaving a tantalising glimpse of his chest. Everything was well-fitted, showing off his athletic build. Harry could feel a flush coming to his cheeks. _I have a hot date!_ Grinning, he made his way to Severus as quickly as possible.

He looked up at Severus' tone, hoping the man wouldn't try to be difficult. He really just wanted a nice evening.

"Good evening, Severus. You look nice." He smiled warmly at the man's somewhat surprised expression.

"Thank you… Harry." The man seemed to be a little lost for words. Obviously, he wasn't used to receiving compliments.

"Shall we walk, or would you prefer a carriage ride?" He hoped they'd take a carriage. He'd _just_ polished his shoes and didn't want to scuff them too badly on the rough path, in the dark.

*

Severus was a little speechless. He'd just been complimented by Harry. On how he looked. He wasn't expecting that. He was only wearing a pair of slacks and a shirt he'd bought on a whim. He didn't really make much effort. So, that was a surprise. He motioned for the boy to climb into the carriage before him.

When he closed the door, the carriage moved, taking them to their date. It suddenly occurred to Severus that he should compliment Harry, too. _I'm terrible in social situations like this!_

"Uh… you also look… nice," he sounded awkward, even to himself. This wasn't going very well, he didn't think.

Harry grinned, appreciating the comment. "Thanks!" Apparently, he didn't receive many compliments either.

"What will we be doing this evening?" Severus didn't like this. He felt awkward in the silence… but even more so when he opened his mouth. _Brilliant idea, Potter…_ he wished he could be snarky. He knew how to do that. But the little shit had photos of him in a compromising position. He daren't push his luck.

"Well, I don't really know what to do on a date," Harry ran a hand through his hair. "I was thinking that we'd… get a butterbeer and some dinner… or something?" In the dim light, Severus thought he could make out a faint blush on the boy's cheeks. He smirked. _So, you're not so smooth now, are you Potter?_

**

Their evening was going quite smoothly. They were having a nice dinner at the Three Broomsticks with a glass of red for Severus and a butterbeer for Harry. Their conversations weren't political debates of the year (thanks to Harry's complete ignorance of the subject) but they were enjoyable for both parties, nonetheless. Severus was beginning to relax more as the evening wore on.

After their meal, Harry left enough coins on the table for both meals, silencing his date's protests with a look. He grabbed Severus' hand and hauled him out of the pub. Time for their moonlit walk.

It was not a full moon, so Severus wasn't too worried. However, he was starting to get cold. He didn't think it was an option to complain, though. He hadn't forgotten the reason he'd actually arrived for the date – as much as he'd actually enjoyed himself. So, he walked in silence, freezing his arse off.

*

The night was beautiful, Harry thought. He could see so many stars that he didn't even need a _Lumos_ to light his way. He smiled, enjoying the comfortable silence of the romantic walk.

After a few minutes, Harry built up enough courage to slip his hand into Severus'.

*

Harry was holding his hand! He looked down at their entwined fingers, musing at the size difference. Or, lack thereof. _He's growing up. He's almost as tall as me… and his hands are the same size as mine. When did this happen?_ He gave a small smile as he focused back on the road ahead. It wasn't that he _liked_ holding hands with Potter. No, it was that his hand was _warm_. And Severus was freezing.

Suddenly, the boy took his hand away. Severus' chest clenched a little. He didn't think he'd be too horrible to hold hands with. The small smile from earlier left his face as he tried to focus more on the walk ahead.

Just when he was about to say he thought they should get back, he felt a warm cloak being swung around his shoulders. _What the…_

*

Harry had taken his hand away from Severus to retrieve the shrunken cloak from his pocket. He'd noticed the slight shaking in Severus' hand. He'd looked over to see the silly man's lips were pale and chapped. Rolling his eyes, he'd taken action. _The idiot is going to let himself freeze to death!_ He charmed it before draping it over his teacher's shoulders.

Severus snapped his head to look at Harry. It was like he expected something nasty to happen. But Harry just smiled and slipped his hand back in his teacher's, determined to enjoy the walk. No matter what.

**

The walk was a long one. Harry hadn't realised that. But, he definitely wasn't complaining! He sidled closer to Severus, seeing where the limits were tonight.

He loved how the man didn't fight his kisses and whatever other physical intimacies he initiated. He didn't reciprocate any of them, but he didn't push Harry away. That in itself was enough of a signal for Harry. It meant, to him, that Severus wanted this. He wanted it, but was afraid to do anything himself. He was adorable, Harry thought. _I wonder if I could get a kiss from him tonight? A real kiss this time, too…_

*

Blissfully unaware of Harry's schemes, Severus was strolling along, all of his attention on the boy's soft hand curling around his. The feel of those long, slender fingers entwined with his. He frequently stole glances at their joined hands to make sure it was real and he wasn't just imagining the soft warmth of _someone else's_ _hand_ in his. It was the first time in a long time that he'd had this simple intimacy bestowed upon him. Not since Lily had he held hands with anyone. He rather liked the feel of Harry's hand in his.

Soon, it was time to return to the castle, neither really wanting the peaceful night to end.

They slowly wandered back to the castle, hands still clasped, walking as close as possible without falling over.

"I had a great time tonight, Severus. Thank you," Harry smiled warmly at his teacher, hoping Severus' night had been pleasant as well.

"As did I, Harry," he gave a small, Severus Smile. A brief upturn of the lips. Not a smirk, but not a grin. A Severus Smile.

*

"One thing," Harry had worked up the courage to end this night perfectly. He leant in close, leaving barely a breath of space between them. "I want a kiss."

"You've already kissed me--"

"No. I want you to kiss me. I've kissed _you_, but you've never kissed me."

"Must I?" He looked clearly uncomfortable.

"Yes," Harry whispered, bringing his whole body closer, placing his hands on Severus' hips.

Before he knew what was happening, Harry's lips were covered in the familiar soft, thin lips of his Potions professor. They applied gentle pressure before Severus' tongue slipped in, tasting Harry's briefly, before pulling away. Harry had never had such a perfect kiss in his life. He wanted more. And more he got.

He pulled Severus in again, continuing the kiss, drawing the man's tongue back into his mouth to suck on it, play with it. He moaned when he felt it flit around his mouth in a tentative exploration. He felt Severus' breath hitch in a soft moan when he caught it with his teeth, gently running them along the slippery muscle. He slowly pulled away, only to latch onto the pale throat before him. He bit down lightly on the pulse, sucking it into his mouth, tempted to leave a mark, but knew he couldn't.

Suddenly, he was pushed away, though not roughly. Severus held him at arm's length, seemingly out of breath.

"The photos?" He asked breathlessly. Confused, Harry stepped closed, running his hands through the man's hair, soothing the obvious worry.

"Photos?"

"Don't play coy. The photos of me. Dancing," he hissed the last word out in a whisper, narrowing his eyes.

"Severus… I only took one photo."

**

_AN: Yes, that's it for Chapter 15. I was going to make it longer, but I thought it would be moving it a little too fast for the current status of their relationship. But don't worry, I know what I'm doing! XD_

_Thank you to all my reviewers! I do so love hearing from you all. :) _

_Also, I want to shamelessly plug my new oneshot. Lol, I wrote it for my friend's birthday. It's an HP/Criminal Minds crossover, with a Remus Lupin/Spencer Reid pairing. XD I'd love to hear what you guys think!_


	16. Chapter 16

"_The photos?" He asked breathlessly. Confused, Harry stepped closed, running his hands through the man's hair, soothing the obvious worry._

_ "Photos?"_

_ "Don't play coy. The photos of me. Dancing," he hissed the last word out in a whisper, narrowing his eyes._

_ "Severus… I only took one photo."_

*

Chapter 16

"… What?" Severus stiffened as the boy's reply hit him. Harry could just taste the tension in the air. He swallowed, hoping the news wouldn't have _too_ bad an impact on their new, fragile relationship. The man before him seemed to be considering him, watching his every move with sharp eyes. He forced himself to meet them.

"I only took one photo," he repeated, hoping this would encourage the man to react a little more than he was. He was glad Severus wasn't exploding in rage, but he didn't think the silent observation was much better. He slid his hands from Severus' hair, down to his face, cupping slightly, before resting them on the strong shoulders.

*

Severus couldn't believe that this… _Gryffindor_ had fooled him. Fooled him so completely as to actually get a _date_ from him! It was so sneaky, so manipulative, so… _Slytherin_. He was impressed.

He decided to prolong the boy's agony, taking the opportunity to observe his features, ogling him, right in front of him, without the brat realising it. Eventually, he couldn't hold it in anymore. Harry had the most adorable look of fear on his face Severus had ever seen! He started to chuckle, the sound coming from deep within his chest.

*

Harry blinked. He looked back up at Severus, not daring to believe his ears. The man was _laughing_. He wasn't ripping him limb from limb, but _laughing_. He was relieved beyond comprehension. Severus Snape was laughing at him. That, he could live with.

"So… you're not angry?" He chanced a query, hoping this wouldn't prove the laughter to be about a fantasy of Severus standing over his bloodied, mangled corpse.

*

Severus stopped chuckling and regarded the boy for a moment, considering his words. Finally, he spoke. "You manipulated me. You used me. You deliberately lead me to believe you had more photographic evidence as to my… misdeeds." He paused, letting his student writhe for a moment longer. "No, Harry. I'm not angry." He brought his own hands up to cover each of Harry's. "I'm… proud. You did all of that for me. No one has ever gone to so much trouble for me before." He suddenly felt very awkward. He wasn't adept at baring his soul to another person. But, now was a good a time as any to get some practice. "You've shown me that despite your… enthusiastic, humorous pursuit of my affections, that you are… quite serious. And," he took a breath, hoping this wasn't the conclusion of some huge, elaborate prank to make him look like an even bigger fool than the past twenty or so days had already. "I concede defeat." He forced his eyes to remain locked with the boy's, daring to hope that this could be real.

Suddenly, he had his arms full of seventeen-year-old boy. His quick reflexes stopped the idiot adolescent from dropping to his arse as he flung himself, arms and legs, around Severus' torso. Their lips were crashed together in a bruising, passionate, sloppy kiss. It was the best kiss Severus had ever received. It was real and sincere and full of something he couldn't quite place… but he liked it. He liked kissing Harry Potter.

*

The dread Harry had been feeling was immediately gone as Severus' silky voice informed him of his victory. He'd never been happier.

He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, his legs around the skinny waist, thankful for the strong arms automatically catching him, preventing him from landing on his arse. He plunged his tongue into the Potions Master's mouth, tasting every inch he could find. He was aware of drool being spread over both their mouths and probably gushing out, down their chins, creating a puddle on the steps of the Entrance, but he didn't care. He didn't care that they could be caught by Filch at any time. All he _did _care about was finally having the man of his dreams being attached to him at the mouth and hips. He was, he decided, the luckiest man in the world.

Soon, they parted, breathing deeply; Severus still holding Harry against him. They rested their foreheads together, their eyes closed, as they took a moment to gather their composure.

Finally, Harry untangled his limbs from the lust-inducing body of his date, wincing at the pop of one of his hips.

*

"Bed, I think," said Severus, casually wiping the saliva from his chin.

"Yours or mine?" Asked Harry, a cheeky grin on his adorably-flushed face. Severus almost groaned, tempted to whisk the boy away and thoroughly debauch him all night.

"Brat," he mock-glared, "You will return to your dormitory and I will return to my chambers." With that, he opened the large, oak doors, and pushed Harry through, ahead of him. "Good night, Potter."

**

Harry grinned, bolting down to breakfast as fast as he could. He wanted to get a seat as close to the staff table as possible. He wanted to be as close to Severus as he could. He didn't know why, but he wasn't about to argue about it.

When he seated himself at the sparsely-occupied table, he glanced up, making sure Severus was actually there. He was. He was looking right at Harry, a smirk on his pale, gorgeous face. Harry grinned and winked, lifting his cup of coffee to the grumpy old bugger. _Bugger… God, I hope so…_ he snorted into his coffee, earning himself a few odd looks. Ignoring them, he shovelled food into his mouth at a pace Ron would be proud of. And, by the time said Weasley dragged himself out of bed, Harry was done eating, just finishing his third cup of coffee. Oh, boy, was he going to be buzzing. Luckily, he had Potions that day. And, hopefully, detention.

*

Severus watched as Harry finished his third cup of coffee. He mentally groaned, just knowing the little shit would be hyped up all day. He was going to earn himself a detention, he assumed. And, as usual, he looked forward to being the one to dish it out. But, this time, for entirely different reasons.

The rest of the day went by in a slow, torturous way for Severus. His class with Harry seemed like it was an age away. For once, he looked forward to it. If only to give his Mutt detention.

Finally, it was time for his lesson with Harry. He suppressed a grin, striding from the Great Hall to meet his class. He was going to provoke the Gryffindor into a detention. He knew just how to do it.

"Today, my fortunate little knuckle-draggers," he began as they seated themselves, "you will not be brewing. You will be reading the eighty-three pages in your text book dedicated to the properties and uses of boxwood in all useful forms. You will take detailed notes. Next week, you will need those notes. The potion you are to be brewing consists _only_ of boxwood in several of those forms, each preparation method eliciting a different use. All for the one potion. Get to it." He smirked, seating himself at his desk as they groaned and took out their textbooks. All except Harry. Just as he was counting on it, the caffeine in his now-favourite Gryffindor, had not yet completely gone. And, the boy was restless. _Perfect_. Instead of reading the set chapter, Harry was playing with his athame, carving random patterns into the desk, it seemed. Severus' smirk broadened as he stood, sweeping to his mostly-predictable student's side. He cleared his throat, earning a startled twitch and a slight hitching of the boy's breath.

"Mr Potter," he began, "would you care to explain to me exactly _why_ you have deemed the chapter on boxwood to be unworthy of your time? And," he paused for affect, "why you are vandalising my work bench with… _hearts_?" He added that last word as a small form of revenge, knowing it was kind of petty, but… he was entitled to _something_.

"Sorry, Sir," said the brat in a knowing voice, "But I don't feel well. I'm a little… restless," he boldly stated, meeting Severus' gaze. "And, they aren't hearts. They're… kidneys." He smirked, the look in his eyes daring Severus to do his worst.

"Very well, Mr Potter," he drawled, folding his arms, "you can work out your restlessness in detention, tonight. At six o'clock, I expect to see you in my office," He paused, raising an eyebrow to see if Harry would fight back. "And fifty points from Gryffindor for not only vandalism of school property, but for blatant disrespect for an authority figure and failure to follow instructions." He glided away, not waiting for a response this time. He had what they both wanted.

*

Still a little jittery from the coffee, Harry stuffed his face with some pilfered food as he made his way to Severus' office, purposefully five minutes late. He liked it when the man was ruffled. It made him a little more… dominant. Harry shivered at the thought of Severus being _dominant_.

Pushing the door open, without knocking, he strutted into Severus' office, still munching on a caramel tart. Smirking at the memory the name of his confection brought forth, he sat on Severus' desk, swinging his legs back and forth until the man looked up from his book.

"You're late," he growled, marking his place. "Were this detention real, I would have your hide."

"Well," laughed Harry, "Do you want it anyway?" He wiggled his eyebrows, waiting for the innuendo to sink in to his clueless professor's head. The resulting blush was priceless. Harry didn't think it was possible for this man's cheeks to colour. But colour they did, in a beautiful pink, gracing only a patch on each cheek. _God, he's gorgeous_, thought Harry.

"Potter, remove your mind from the gutter!" He hid his face in his hands for a moment before glaring at the cheeky little bastard perched on his desk.

"Where do you want it, then?"he asked innocently, sliding from the desk, onto Severus' lap.

"On your detention. You will be taking notes like you should have been in class."

"But I thought this wasn't a real detention?" Harry mock-pouted, wanting things to progress a lot differently. He didn't think he could wait for the usual 'three-date' period Hermione had told him about. That could take _weeks_. He decided he couldn't wait that long. He was horny, _now_.

*

Severus was a little bewildered by Harry's sudden forwardness. He wasn't used to people speaking or acting like that towards him. He was at a loss for what to do. The young man in his lap was practically telling him to take him. Right there. He couldn't have that.

"Harry," he murmured, turning his face so the boy's kiss landed on his cheek instead. "No," he took the smaller hands in his own, looking at them thoughtfully before answering the unasked questions. "We _just_ went on our first date. I have only just let myself… realise how I feel about you. Surely this is too soon?" He wasn't sure. He'd never courted before.

To his embarrassment, his answer was a laugh. A _laugh_. He looked up, his apprehension plain on his face.

"Severus," he couldn't hold back a grin, apparently, "we should take it at our own pace. We can move as fast as we feel is right for _us_." He brought his hands to hold the man's head still. His kiss on-target that time around. "I was told that three dates is usually the minimum amount of time before anything sexual really happens. But, I think I'm going to ignore that in lieu of my current state." He ground his hips against Severus', alerting the man to… 'his current state'. Severus groaned, feeling his own crotch react to the lewd demonstration.

"Harry… I…" he was cut off, another kiss otherwise occupying his mouth.

When the kiss ended, he found his worries slipping away. Harry was right. They didn't have to answer to anyone for the pace of their relationship. They both wanted each other now. And that was good enough for Severus.

He stood abruptly, making sure he had a firm hold on his… lover. With one hand on Harry's arse, the other flinging Floo Powder into the fireplace, he brought them to his rooms, not wishing their first time together to be on any surface of his office. He didn't know how sanitary it would be…

As soon as Harry released him, Severus found himself reclaiming the boy's lips, both tearing at each other's clothes, impatiently.

*

When they were finally naked, Harry couldn't help but push Severus away, curious as to what the other man looked like without his clothes. He didn't feel self-conscious, as he always thought he would for his first time. And he was thankful for that. Especially seeing how Severus looked like he wanted to cover himself, but refused to appear the blushing virgin.

"Severus?" He stepped closer, allowing their penises to touch lightly. He thought the proximity would ease his partner's mind somewhat. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He made sure to hold eye contact this time.

"Of course I'm sure, Potter. I just… am not used to being scrutinized so closely." He looked and sounded loathe to admit his discomfort.

"Are you a virgin?" Harry was surprised at this sudden possibility.

"Of course not, you fool. Even _I _can afford a whore or two." The wonderfully-familiar, snarky sarcasm was back, and Harry was grateful. He wanted this to be a _good_ memory for the both of them, not an awkward one.

"Wonderful," he said, backing them up towards the bed, wrapping his arms around Severus once more. "Because one of us needs to know what to do," he grinned, pushing the man to his back.

"Cheeky little brat," said Severus, relaxing slightly, reaching up for a kiss. "I've only been with women," he flopped back down in an un-Severus way. "But I have the theory. Are you ready to put it to practise?" He arched an elegant brow, obviously feeling more comfortable. Harry laughed, finding Severus' dry humour comforting. In an odd way.

"Yes, sir," he mocked, resting his forehead against his teacher's.

*

Harry found himself being swiftly manoeuvred onto his back, his arms still around Severus' neck, as they kissed. He could feel the other man's heavy arousal pressing into his own. The thought excited him even more, making him buck unconsciously. It was slow and torturous. He didn't know whether to feel impatient or touched. _I _wish_ I felt 'touched'…_ groaning at his awful puns, he raked his blunt nails down his lover's back, urging him on.

Severus seemed to like this. He groaned into the kiss before pulling away, his eyes sparkling with lust, as Harry had never seen before.

"Keep that up, Potter, and you will find this experience cut short," he growled, before attaching his lips, his teeth, to Harry's neck in teasing nips and kisses.

Moaning, Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' waist, wanting more contact every moment they were together.

Soon, however, he had to unwrap his legs, allowing the other man access to the rest of his body, as he kissed his way down Harry's torso.

Harry's breath hitched when the warmth of his teacher's mouth encased his left nipple, sucking it to a hardened peak.

"Oh, Severus," he arched into a harsh suck. "_Sev_," he whined when he was nipped. God, this was _good_.

*

Severus could not summon words to adequately describe the taste of the young man beneath him. The best he could come up with was 'divine'. He teased the boy's nipples, loving each explosive reaction he received for his efforts. He was especially fond of the mewls and hair-tugs he got when he licked them before nipping them harshly, almost biting. He especially loved the feeling of Harry's hands urging him down, wanting him to take the boy in his mouth. No one had ever shown him a want like this before. He obliged, happily, making his way down to his student-cum-lover's leaking penis. It looked absolutely tantalizing.

He slid down, off the bed, kneeling before it, and moaned around the length, enveloping most of it in his mouth with one move. The low, growling moan coming from the young man beneath him made his own arousal twitch impatiently. He brought his hands up to grasp the bony hips, holding them firmly, preventing them from bucking and choking him. He slowly brought his head back up, sucking hard, providing as much pressure as he could the whole way. He dragged his tongue along the underside, swirling it around the head as he pulled away completely.

"Severus! Oh, God…" his young lover was the picture of perfection, in his opinion, as he pushed himself up enough to watch as the boy squeezed his eyes closed, taking deep breaths. The messy black hair against his freshly-changed white sheets was so enticing… the red, swollen lips so tempting. He leant back in for another kiss, never tiring of the taste of a one Harry Potter.

Once more, his mouth descended upon the drippingly beautiful, flushed, erect penis before him. He didn't think he would ever tire of this taste. He bobbed his head several times, forcing himself to breathe through his nose for as long as possible. He gripped what he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hand, the other still holding those delectable hips down. He pumped a few times, applying a few teasing twists and squeezes as he trailed his teeth along the sensitive shaft. He rather liked 'giving head'. He didn't mind the taste… and he _certainly_ didn't mind bringing pleasure to his lover. Especially if said lover rewarded him with sounds like _this_.

*

Harry moaned and writhed, trying to keep his hips from bucking too much. He didn't want to make Severus gag. He wanted this to continue for as long as possible. Sadly, Severus had other ideas. He withdrew his mouth and his hands. Only to grip Harry's legs behind his knees and bring them to hook over his shoulders. _What is he…ohhh!_

Suddenly, a warm, wet little appendage had been swiped along his crack, teasingly dipping over his pucker before continuing its journey up. He'd never felt anything so… naughty in his life! He loved it! He wanted _more_. He spread his knees a little wider, pushing himself up, towards that usually dripping-with-sass mouth. He was rewarded with that tongue returning, bringing teeth with it. The teeth nibbled his hole, coaxing it to relax enough so the tongue could wriggle its way inside.

As Severus tasted his insides, Harry let out a rather pathetic whimper. This felt so good! He brought his hands to Severus' hair once more, fisting it in his rapture. He tightened his knees around the man's shoulders, trying not to buck too much.

*

When Severus deemed the boy ready, he pulled away, standing only to lay back over his companion once more.

"Why'd you stop?" came the breathless question.

"As much as I enjoyed that, I thought," he cupped the boy's face, placing a kiss on the sweet lips, "I would progress the evening's activities," he smirked at the deadpan look he received, knowing his usual vocabulary and manner probably shouldn't be used in the bedroom after such activities. His smirk broadened when a kiss was pressed to his lips.

"So, you enjoy kissing my arse?" Harry joked, snorting slightly.

"In this context, yes," Severus mock-scowled, bringing a hand to pinch a nipple quite harshly. "Insolent boy," he growled, taking another kiss.

"You love me, admit it," Harry teased, grinning. "You know," he continued, more seriously, "I love you," he initiated a slower, more sincere kiss. "You're such a wonderful person. I know you don't like people to know that, but…" he grinned, placing soft kisses all over Severus' face. "Just thought you should know how much I like you." This earned the boy a roll of the eyes. "Too corny?"

"Quite."

"You don't like corn?"

"No. I find it usually comes buried within a pile of shit," came the dry remark with a raised brow. Harry just roared with laughter as Severus went about, beginning to prepare him more thoroughly. The laughter turned to moans and gasps as fingers were slicked with a spell and eased into his anus one at a time, occasionally hitting his sensitive prostate. He tightened his arms around Severus, holding him close, kissing his neck appreciatively.

"Oh, Severus… _Ohhh_," he moaned as the three slick fingers were withdrawn. The wet sound making him shudder in unexpected delight.

Suddenly, a voice sounded from Severus' living room. The door was not closed. Gasping, Severus pulled away from Harry, hushing him with a look as he quickly donned his bathrobe.

He hurried out into the living room before the Headmaster could come in and discover his favourite student in a compromising position with his Potions Master.

Apparently, the old man wanted to see if Severus was able to brew a potion. Rolling his eyes, Severus had informed the man that "Yes, of _course_ I am able to brew it, you daft old coot," before dismissing him, rather rudely, to hurry back to a far more welcome distraction hiding in his bedroom.

When the Potions Master returned, he found his bed occupied by a sleeping young man, snuggled into his blankets and pillows. Sighing, he removed his robe and slid in, next to his impossibly arousing lover. Finally, he'd come crashing down from the caffeine high.

***

_AN: Lol… Gods, I'm evil._


	17. Chapter 17

_When the Potions Master returned, he found his bed occupied by a sleeping young man, snuggled into his blankets and pillows. Sighing, he removed his robe and slid in, next to his impossibly arousing lover. Finally, he'd come crashing down from the caffeine high._

*

Chapter 17

Harry's eyes fluttered open, only to be faced with complete darkness. He blinked a few times, a moment of panic passed, in which he wondered if he'd finally gone completely blind. The soft sound of someone breathing floated to his ears, alerting him to the person sound asleep next to him. _Severus._ He then realised where he was. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks for a moment as he remembered the previous night's activities. He looked down to where he assumed Severus' face would be, an idea making itself known in his sleep-fogged brain. _I can't believe I fell asleep!_ He winced, realising how he must have left the other man very frustrated. Grinning, he decided to put his idea into practice.

He gently felt his way around, trying to get an idea of how they were both positioned. He didn't want to wake Severus up. Yet. He grinned as he felt around the bed, realising they were both still naked. He gently positioned himself over his bed partner, shimmying down until he assumed he was facing his prize.

*

Severus wondered what on earth the brat was doing. He was feeling around for something. He remained silent, his breathing slow and deep, as he feigned sleep. He kept his body as relaxed as possible as he waited to see what Harry was up to.

He'd woken up as soon as the boy had stirred. His self-spy-training still kicked in, sixteen years after he'd stopped really needing it. He'd made sure he was a light sleeper, in case of ambush.

He almost gave away his alertness as a warm hand gently wrapped around his morning arousal. He forced his breathing to stay as even as possible, wondering just what his bed mate was up to. He hoped it wasn't anything _too_ bad. He didn't want to walk around with an itching hex on his penis all day. Even _he_ couldn't ignore something like that! Wincing slightly at the images his mind brought up, he was startled when a warm mouth enveloped him, a tongue tentatively tasting him. He moaned, unable to control the noise, as a light suction was applied. _Harry was sucking him off!_ He moaned again as the warmth spread, as the boy bobbed his head, taking as much in as he could. He still had a firm grip on the base, holding it still to give himself better access. With his free hand, he caressed Severus' thigh, rubbing it up and down a few times before slipping up to lightly cup the tightening sac under his chin. Severus was in heaven! He'd never had this done before. None of his relationships ever lasted long enough.

He reflexively brought his hands up to fist the messy hair, giving a harsh massage to the scalp as his fingers opened and closed around the wayward locks. He didn't apply a forceful pleasure, but allowed his hands to follow the head as it moved up and down, sucking the length of his cock. He found himself spreading his legs a little more, slightly pushing his hips up, seeking more of the warmth of Harry's mouth.

*

Harry decided he liked this. He liked giving Severus oral pleasure. The taste was… different. He didn't think it would be very nice, but it was ok. 'Salty', was mostly what came to mind, as he sucked and licked the firm flesh. It twitched in his mouth a little, making him moan, clenching his throat around the appendage. This earned him a sudden buck of the man's hips, almost gagging him. He pulled away slightly, trying to get his breath back. He'd never given a blow job before, but figured it couldn't be _too_ hard. _I mean, Seamus seems to get a lot of them. If all those girls can do it, I'm sure _I_ can_. He applied a little more pressure with both his mouth and his hand on the soft flesh of Severus' scrotum. Another moan sounded from above, making him smile around his mouthful of Potions Master.

He slowly massaged the testicles, rubbing his thumb in a wide circle, around the upper side, slightly squeezing with his other fingers. He stopped bobbing his head, settling for slowly sucking the head of the erection in long, hard pulls, flicking his tongue over the leaking urethra. He didn't mind the slight bitterness. He thought it suited Severus, in a way. The thought made him smirk, as he gently, but firmly, held the head with his teeth, his bottom teeth resting on the sensitive underside of Severus' penis, causing it to twitch and weep even more. Using his saliva for lubricant, he slowly stroked Severus with his hand he'd been using to hold the penis in place, his other hand still working away at the sac.

*

Severus gave up any pretence of sleep. He moaned and bucked and tugged on Harry's hair as he was mercilessly pleasured, the evidence being milked from him by the hungry little mouth. He squirmed in delight as Harry started stroking him slowly, the warmth of his mouth never leaving the head of his penis, the tongue never resting, always circling, lapping, flicking. He could feel his end approaching, could feel the warmth spreading from his groin, to his stomach, ready to extend throughout the rest of his body in a wave of completion.

Soon, he was bucking uncontrollably, a small part of his consciousness glad that Harry wasn't choking as a result, the rest not caring about anything but the building pressure, so intent upon release. His thighs tightened around Harry's head, as he gripped the soft hair in his fists, squeezing his eyes closed. His toes curled, his mouth became slack as his orgasm was ripped from him, Harry's actions never ceasing, even as he swallowed the little flood of Severus' release.

Breathing deeply, Severus rode his wave, Harry still pumping him gently, still rolling his balls as if trying to encourage everything he could from them. He caught his breath, releasing his hold on the boy's hair, instead running lazy fingers through it, his hands caressing the soft cheeks every so often.

Finally, Harry came up for air, letting the deflating member out of his mouth, releasing his hold on the testicles. He crawled up, wrapping himself around Severus, his cheek resting on his right pec, listening to the deep breaths. He nuzzled his face into the taught flesh, kissing it, before sliding his hand across the goosefleshed torso, pulling his lover into a post-coital embrace.

"Harry," he began, not really knowing what else to say. "I… why?"

*

Smiling at the slightly breathless inquiry, Harry paused before answering, pushing himself up to look down at his flushed, sated professor.

"I wanted breakfast in bed," he said, pseudo-innocently, allowing his smile to grow into a grin.

He bent down, engaging Severus in a long, slow kiss, allowing the man to taste himself on Harry's tongue. Severus' breath hitched audibly when Harry pulled away, an intense look in his eyes.

"Thank you," he whispered, hugging the boy closer, kissing the top of his head.

**

Severus dressed, reflecting upon his early-morning cuddling with Harry. It wasn't completely what they'd had in mind the night before, but Severus wasn't complaining. For once.

He tidied the clothes he'd shed, banishing them to the laundry. As he went about his morning routine, he heard Harry humming in the shower. Obviously, he was in a good mood. Rolling his eyes, Severus set about making tea. It was the _least_ he could do for the boy after the awakening he'd received.

Just as he sat down with a cup of tea, Harry emerged from the bathroom, a towel around his trim little waist. Severus almost choked on his tea.

"Good morning, Professor," the boy grinned cheekily as he sat across from the man. Severus flashed him a deadpan look, pouring the brat some tea.

"Good morning, Potter."

*

Harry accepted his tea with a smile, finding Severus' morning demeanour rather more pleasant than he'd ever thought it would be. _Maybe it's 'cause you sucked him off?_ He snorted into his tea, hoping his lover wouldn't question him.

"What's so funny?" _Damn._

"Funny? Nothing." _Smooth, Potter, really smooth. _He felt like smacking himself upside the head.

"Hm," Severus gave him a disapproving look, returning to his tea.

All too soon, it was time for Harry to make his way to Gryffindor Tower to gather his things for class and head to breakfast like nothing had happened.

Yeah, right.

"Harry, where have you been? I was really worried last night when you didn't come back! And so was Ron!" Hermione grabbed him by the ear and dragged him into the nearest empty classroom as they left the Common Room.

"What're you talking about?" He tried, and failed, to act innocent.

"Don't you dare try to lie to me, Harry Potter. Where were you?" The glare she sent him had him spilling the truth in no time. Well, it was that or the wand she had pointed at him.

"Well… don't get angry or anything," he tried to joke, only earning himself a rather threatening spark from her wand. "I was with Severus." He winced, waiting for her reaction.

"What!" Her shrill voice didn't sound as angry as he'd thought. Actually… it sounded rather _happy_. "Oh, Harry, that's wonderful! Have you kissed yet? Have you… you know…" she grinned, pocketing her wand before crushing him in a hug.

He blushed, not thinking that particular detail was any of her business. But, he figured he could tell her _some_ of it.

"We… we went on a date the other night. And… yeah, we kissed." He grinned sheepishly at her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And?" she prompted, pulling away to sit on a desk.

"And what?" He didn't want to tell her much more than that.

"Harry! You can't tell me you just slept over and did nothing else! Come on, you're a hormonal teenage boy and he's a lonely older man. You had to have had sex." She raised an amused eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"No! No, Hermione, we didn't. And… it's not really any of your business. What we do together is between me and Severus." He felt rather proud of himself for putting her in her place.

"You're right. Sorry. I'm just really happy for the both of you! He's always seemed so lonely to me…" she trailed off in thought. Shaking her head a minute later, she continued, "And goodness knows you deserve some happiness. And, even if it _is_ with a teacher… I'm very happy for you." She smiled again, embracing him once more before dragging him back out of the classroom to meet Ron in the Great Hall.

"Harry! Mate, where've you been?" Ron greeted him as he and Hermione joined the redhead at the table.

"Er, I fell asleep in the library. There was a book I wanted to have a look at on Animagi and kinda nodded off." He gave his best fake-sheepish grin, glad to see Ron accepting his story. Mostly.

"But I thought you already mastered that?" He gave a curious look before shoving sausage in his mouth.

"Ronald! If Harry wishes to further his knowledge on a subject, who are you to question him?" Hermione came to his defence, shrilly admonishing her boyfriend. When Ron looked apologetic and turned back to his mountain of food, she winked at him before helping herself to some pancakes.

"So," Ron turned back after a moment, though. "What _are_ you anyway?" He asked, clearly interested. Harry grinned, rather proud of his form. He thought it brought him closer to his godfather, really.

"I'm a dog," he beamed.

"Awesome! What kind? Wolfhound? Doberman? German Shepherd?" Suddenly, Harry wasn't too proud of his form. Compared to those breeds, he may as well have been a kitten.

"Er… no, not exactly…" He rubbed the back of his neck again, suddenly realising what a tell it was to his nerves.

"Well… what?"

"I'll show you at lunch, OK? I think we should be getting to class…" he stood up, not really in the mood for breakfast anymore.

"Oh, right. Well, I'll see you there. I wanna finish breakfast." Ron waved him off, blissfully turning back to his newly-acquired tower of pancakes, berries and maple syrup.

*

Severus watched as Harry rushed out of the Hall, wondering what had the boy blushing such a pretty shade of pink. He smirked, planning to get that blush back on his student's face one way or another.

**

Ron and Hermione met Harry in the sixth floor corridor and walked into an old room together.

"Well, go on, then!" said Ron, taking a seat on an old desk.

"Right… ok," he swallowed, taking out his wand. Tapping himself on the head, he focussed on his animal, spreading his magic throughout his body. Within a moment, he felt himself changing into the now-familiar form of Mutt.

"Bloody hell!" Ron burst out laughing. Soon, his weight was too much for the old desk and it shattered under him, making him laugh harder. Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry huffed, sitting by her feet.

"Really, Ronald. What's so funny about Harry's form? I think he's cute!" she knelt down, scratching behind his ears.

"Cute! Ha, ha, ha! That's _why_ it's so funny! He's _adorable!_" he straightened up, coming over to give Harry a pet, his face red from laughing so much. "Ow!" He pulled his hand back, scowling at the nasty nip Mutt had given him. "Git," he mumbled, sitting before his two friends.

"Well done, Harry! I'm so proud of you!" Hermione sat down as well, waiting for him to return to normal.

"Thanks, guys. It was kinda hard at first, but I got it in the end… as you can see." He smiled modestly, joining them on the floor. "How about you, Hermione?" He knew she'd mastered it. It was obvious with the light in her eyes.

"I managed to do it last week, actually! And…" she stood up, tapping her head with her wand, a look of concentration on her face. In a blink, she'd turned into a small barn owl with rather ruffled-looking feathers. The big brown eyes blinked at the boys as they beamed at her.

"That's brilliant, Hermione!" Ron held his arm out for her to climb on. "Can you fly?" With that, the little owl hooted softly, gave Ron an affectionate nip and took off, circling the ceiling a couple of times before changing back into the sixteen-year-old witch just before landing. She gracefully landed on her feel, a proud flush to her cheeks.

The boys were somewhat speechless. Her form suited her to a T. They gave her congratulatory pats.

"Ron?" The question confused Harry. He'd thought Ron hadn't wanted to become an Animagi.

"Well… ok. But don't laugh…" he grumbled, standing up.

"Hermione… what?" Harry watched as his friend tapped himself with his wand, obviously concentrating harder than the other two had had to.

Soon, in the place of Ron, was a ginger cat. The long, fiery fur stuck out at every angle, much like Ron's hair as a human. The big, blue-green eyes stared at them, daring them to laugh. Neither dared, obviously aware that they'd have their legs clawed.

"You're… a cat?" Harry barely held his snigger in as Ron changed back, looking slightly miffed.

"Yeah," he grumbled.

"I hope this means you'll be nicer to Crookshanks…" said Hermione, teasing her boyfriend.

"Not ruddy likely," he scowled, crossing his arms.

"Uh… Ron…"

"Yeah?"

"Were you, by any chance… an Animagus about a week ago… and did you happen to… er… be caught up by Dobby for some reason?"

"Hey… how'd you know?" Ron's cheeks turned bright red.

Harry just roared with laughter, rolling around on the floor, leaving an oblivious Hermione to look on in confusion.

_AN:_ _I know… It's short. But I have to travel tomorrow – all day. And I won't have the internet back for a few days. And I thought an earlier, shorter update was better than a late one. :P_

_I hope you enjoyed that. It feels a bit filler-y to me… but I've included Ron in a certain past occurrence… hehehe, can you guess what I was getting at? XD_

_Until next time, my loves! _


	18. Chapter 18

"_Uh… Ron…"_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "Were you, by any chance… an Animagus about a week ago… and did you happen to… er… be caught up by Dobby for some reason?"_

_ "Hey… how'd you know?" Ron's cheeks turned bright red._

_Harry just roared with laughter, rolling around on the floor, leaving an oblivious Hermione to look on in confusion._

*

Chapter 18

Harry soon composed himself long enough to sit up and wipe the tears from his face. He took a few calming breaths and explained to Hermione what had happened one night, about a week ago.

"Harry! That's _awful_!" she couldn't keep the smile from her face, though, betraying her amusement.

"Hermione! It's not funny! Do you know what catnip _does_ to a person… er… cat?" Ron's face was still red, his expression one of horrified indignation. "It was _Snape!_ I mean… can you imagine if _I _was the cat to hump his leg! Bleurgh!" He shuddered, obviously not wanting to think about humping any part of Severus Snape's anatomy. Harry, on the other hand, didn't think humping Severus would be at all terrible. He kept himself from scowling at his friend, keeping the picture of the ginger cat in mind, making him laugh.

"Really, Ronald. What were you doing in your animal form, after curfew? You brought this on yourself, you know." She grinned, holding in her own laughter. She was getting good at it lately.

Harry just chuckled and shook his head. Hermione and Ron kind of reminded him of his and Severus' relationship. They were always bickering like an old, married couple.

"Guys, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. I'm gonna go catch something to eat before class." He stood up and grabbed his pack, heading out the door.

"Harry…" at Ron's voice, he turned around, waiting.

"Yeah?"

"Don't you wanna know _why_ I changed my mind?"

"_Should_ I want to?" He grinned, giving a meaningful look at Hermione's back, as she bent over her bag.

"Git," Ron punched his arm. "That's partly it… but I was thinking… we could be something like the next generation of Marauders. What d'you think?" He gave a grin, obviously excited about his idea.

"You know… I've been thinking about that. But I didn't really think of including you two. I didn't think Hermione would approve… and what with you being so _whipped_ and all…" He grinned, chuckling and rubbing where Ron landed another punch to his arm. "I already have a name for us." He looked out the door, up and down the hall, watching for possible eaves droppers.

"Yeah, and..?"

"The Prank Masters," he snickered at Hermione's disapproving look. She'd joined them just in time to hear the last bit of their conversation.

"Isn't that what Dumbledore called whomever pranked Snape the other day?" She said, not giving away Harry's identity to Ron.

"Oh, Hermione. I think Ron can be privy to information like that," he rolled his eyes. "And yes, he called me a prank master… and I rather like the sound of it. It can be our secret identity!" He laughed at Ron's obvious enthusiasm and Hermione's contemplative look.

"Well… I think to protect our 'identities' even more, we should keep it as a singular pronoun." At their clueless looks, she explained, "I mean, we should keep it as "The Prank Master" rather than "Prank Master_s_" so they only look for one person."

"Hmm… but if one of us gets caught for a prank… don't you think that's a little unfair?"

"No. All for one and one for all. Ha, maybe if you don't like my first idea, you'd like to be called the Three Musketeers?" She covered her hand with her mouth, hiding a smile.

"No." Harry gave her a deadpan look.

"Oh… alright. 'The Prank Masters' it is. Even though I'm a _woman_…" she muttered, leading the way to lunch.

*

Severus followed the Golden Trio – nay, the _Prank Masters_ – to lunch, smirking with his new information. He would be on them like a cheap suit!_ How do I come up with these terrible similes?_ He rolled his eyes and took a short cut to the Hall. He'd deal with his wayward lover the next time they were alone together.

**

The next time Severus and Harry were alone together happened about a week after the naming/forming of _The Prank Masters_. In this time, the three Gryffindors had managed to prank three staff members as well as the Headmaster and a few Slytherins – mainly Draco Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.

Severus was fuming! He knew who it was, but he had no real _proof_ of it! He'd bet his right testicle that his failure was due to a one Miss Hermione Granger. He took points from Gryffindor whenever he could, but it was little consolation compared to the havoc they'd cause in the past few days.

After every prank, the victim would find a note on plain black parchment, written in silver ink proclaiming them to be the latest recipient of a gift from _The Prank Masters_. The handwriting was always spelled, so it couldn't be matched to anyone's homework. They'd even developed their own sigil, for God's sake! On the back of every note was a jester's hat with three points, the initials 'TPM' covering it in a very 'professional' way. _The little brats!_ He was loathe to admit that some of the pranks had been amusing… particularly when they'd somehow managed to charm the Headmaster's beard to flash different colours all day. Even Dumbledore couldn't counter it!

When in the privacy of his office (under strong silencing charms), Severus had allowed himself to laugh for five minutes, remembering the look of bewilderment on the old man's face. But, the prank hadn't stopped there. Dumbledore's robes had been spelled to 'match' his beard. They would flash the opposite colour to his beard every few seconds, creating a bright, dizzying, eye-sore. When Albus had set his beard on fire, trying to counter the charm, the entire school had erupted in laughter, their ice cream and pudding forgotten in favour of the sudden shriek from the old man as his chin was singed. That was the part that had Severus's eyes watering. _The old codger had that coming! Especially after interrupting Harry and me the other night!_

Finally, on the Friday, Severus and Harry had the whole night and next morning to themselves. Severus had no duties and Harry had been assured by Hermione that she would distract Ron from his absence for a while. Severus was looking forward to what he had planned for that night. He would make sure the boy would never forget it as long as he lived.

*

Harry made his way to Severus' rooms as fast as he could under his invisibility cloak. He flattened himself against a wall as a Slytherin prefect patrolled the corridor. The Seventh Year had a look on his face that just screamed at Harry to _not get caught_.

He knocked softly on the portrait frame, knowing Severus would hear him. Soon, he was let inside by a smirking Potions Master. He didn't trust the sexy smirk. At all.

*

Severus watched Harry walk hesitantly into his chambers. The boy looked nervous, but excited. _Good_. He allowed his smirk to broaden, giving his face a rather sinister look. Closing the entrance, he turned to greet his lover; whom he'd not seen intimately for nearly a week. He had something special planned in_deed_.

He stalked silently, coming up behind the young man and placed his hands on the petite shoulders before him. Harry jumped slightly, startled.

"May I take your cloak, Mr Potter?" he held in a chuckle at the scowl on Harry's face.

"Yes, thank you, Professor Snape," he drawled, giving an unimpressed – though, still slightly nervous – look over his shoulder.

Severus took the cloak, draping it over the back of his couch before placing a hand on the small of Harry's back, directing him to the bedroom.

*

Harry gave a curious look to his professor, hesitating slightly before complying. He let himself be guided into the bedroom, unknowing of his fate. He couldn't help but feel that he was being blatantly, wonderfully, manipulated… almost as a punishment. But, for what, he knew not.

Soon, he found himself standing before the side of the bed that he'd slept on as Mutt, that first night he'd spent with Severus. He could feel his knees tremble slightly, keenly awaiting whatever it was his lover had in mind.

"Strip," was the command, breathed into his ear. He felt a tingle travel his spine, landing in his groin. _God… that _voice_!_ He acquiesced, no trace of modesty in his swift movements.

*

Severus took in each inch of skin as it was revealed to him, locking it away in his memory. He savoured each brief moment of anticipation before the next article of clothing was removed. Oh, but he couldn't _wait_!

A few moments later, he was looking at the nude back of Harry Potter. The smooth, creamy skin, the taut, firm muscles… the tight, round buttocks practically _begging_ to be fucked raw into the mattress. Licking his lips, he bent closer to the boy's ear so his words could be felt more than heard.

"Good boy. Ten points to Gryffindor," he smirked, the boy's sarcastic smile letting him know his humour wasn't _completely _unappreciated. "Now," he ran a finger down the slightly-visible spine, "get on the bed, on your back. Limbs spread," he held in a slight gasp as Harry pushed back against his hand a little, before doing as told. Severus was impressed he'd been able to get so far with nary a complaint. He hoped the rest of the night ran as smoothly.

*

The next thing Harry knew, he was bound to the bed, his wrists and ankles tied. His legs were slightly bent, a cushion appearing under the small of his back. He was quite comfortable. And quite immobile. His glasses were then removed, rendering his world nearly unrecognisable, the colours of his teacher's pale skin and dark robes and hair the only thing he could really make out, as the man leant over him. Though he couldn't really see it, he knew there was another smirk on the handsome face only inches from his own.

Severus leant closer, his breath warm and even on Harry's cheek, his arms braced, holding his weight as he held himself above the boy. Harry's breath hitched as he heard the next words uttered in that low, velvet voice.

"You didn't think I would let you get away with all your… _misdeeds_, did you… Harry?" He swallowed hard, as a warm tongue briefly touched his earlobe before pulling it into the even warmer mouth. He gasped when teeth nipped the tender flesh, sending little sparks of pleasure straight to his growing arousal. The soft lips soon moved on to kissing along his jaw, making a sensual path to his own mouth; open and begging for the kisses he knew were coming, but the wait being so cruelly prolonged. Finally, Severus reached his mouth, pecking at first, landing a kiss on Harry's teeth, the boy's tongue coming out to meet him, only to be blocked by the thin, gorgeous lips. A moan of impatience sounded, making Severus hiss a laugh. A laugh, Harry thought, that was entirely too sinister for the current situation.

*

As the eager little muscle came out to play, Severus couldn't hold in his amusement. The boy truly thought things would go _his_ way. _Silly boy. I will have you begging yet._ He left the panting mouth, kissing his way to the other ear, down the visible pulse, to a delicious-looking clavicle, to a perky little nipple. He wasted no time with teasing, administering a harsh nip to each before moving down the athletic torso before him, finding an enticing trail of hair leading to the straining erection he was trying very hard to resist. He refused to look at it until he heard the magic word from his young lover.

"_Please_?" _You little brat! Well… still not yet!_ He frowned slightly, not thinking Harry would give in so easily. He'd not even really started.

"So soon? Why, Potter… what happened to all your courage? I thought you'd hold out at _least_ five minutes. It's barely been _two_." He pulled away, holding himself above the flushed youth.

"You bastard. Hurry up! I haven't seen you in a _week_!" He growled, trying to buck his hips, to gain some kind of relief.

"Tch, such impatience. And language. I think I shall have to take away the points you earned earlier."

"Git," he grumbled, pouting slightly, apparently trying to focus his vision on what he knew to be Severus' face.

"A further five points will be taken for childish name-calling," Severus was quite enjoying this. Even if the points weren't really being taken. "Shall we proceed, Mr Potter?" The little huff of acceptance made a smile appear upon his lips, the slightest up-turning of the corners of his mouth, as usual. He carefully moved away from Harry, standing next to the bed, disrobing as quickly as his student. Mentally grinning, he summoned an unlabelled vial from the bathroom, uncorking it, revealing its fruity scent.

"Strawberries? Severus, you shouldn't have…" Harry rolled his eyes, giving his best deadpan look. Well, the best he could manage, given his circumstances…

"Tsk, your attitude is not at all becoming. I believe you will have to be taught manners as well as contrition." He knew his glee could be heard in his voice. He could see it on the slightly apprehensive look on Harry's face.

"What're you going to do? Where's that smell coming from?" He could hear a hint of worry, too. His mental grin broadened along with his physical smirk, as he dipped a finger into the vial, coating it liberally in the aromatic goo. It was warm to the touch. When he traced the finger along Harry's neck, around his nipples, his navel, along his flanks, still refusing to look at the twitching penis, he knew the boy felt the effects of his potion, too. The warmth would be spreading slowly throughout his body, strongest at the points with the most goo.

"Uhh… what _is_ that?" The boy's voice was pure pleasure, no hint of fear or apprehension left.

"It is my own 'special blend', as most of my personal products are. And, clearly, it works perfectly," he raised his brow in his own, unique way, his amusement colouring his voice. The boy didn't respond, lost in the sensations. "It's edible," was all Severus said before positioning himself over the boy, on his elbows, tracing the lines and circles of goo with his tongue, teeth and lips.

*

_Ohgodohgodohgod! This is amazing… what is he _doing_ to me? How does he know _exactly _where to go? To touch? Ohhhh_, Harry's moans were not only in his head. All he was capable of were unintelligible sounds and unconscious arching and bucking as Severus rested his weight on one elbow, trailing a hand around Harry's body, not light enough to tickle, but not firm enough to be a satisfying caress. The long, nimble fingers sometimes tweaked a nipple, pinched an arse cheek, or cupped his face, but never did they wander to where he was aching for it the most. _The bastard better hurry up, or I'll come without him touching it!_ He moaned impatiently as lips latched onto the skin around his belly button, sucking it into the devilishly pleasurable mouth, the teeth marking him slightly. It felt so good… but it was all too _slow_! He needed friction and he needed it _now_!

_Finally_, the lubricious gel was gone from all but his flanks. He moaned in relief as the tongue finally found it, slowly licking it off, seemingly tasting, savouring his flesh as it went. He bucked a little, practically able to _feel_ his pre-ejaculate dripping. He could feel every drop as it made its way from the tip of his head, down the steel-like shaft, to the base, resting upon his sac.

He could feel every pulse in his testicles, every throb of his penis, as Severus' sinful mouth made its torturous journey _around_ the most sensitive place. _Fucking hell! I swear, I'm going to kill him if he doesn't hurry the fuck up! _Though his thoughts were angry and intelligible, his vocal capability was zero. All he could do was moan and groan and whimper as pleasure upon pleasure assaulted his body. All he could do was feel.

*

Severus gave up holding in his moans, gave up controlling his breathing, as he finally made contact with the heavily-weeping erection. He'd shimmied down Harry's body, licking the rather sweet lubricant from the trim little muscles. The taste was strong, but it couldn't completely block the personal taste of the boy from his questing tongue. It was salty and spicy at the same time. He enjoyed every moment of it as he licked and kissed his way down his lover.

As his mouth slowly encased the heavy arousal, his moan mingled with Harry's. The boy's sounds of pleasure sounded low and deep, music to his ears.

"_Severus!_" His name slipping from Harry's mouth almost had him losing his control. As much as he wanted to make the boy beg for hours on end, he didn't think he could make _himself_ wait that long. Then, an idea hit him. He smirked around the thick appendage in his mouth, the idea seeming more wonderful as the seconds went by.

With one last swipe of his tongue, Severus pulled away, grabbing his wand from the bedside table. Muttering a couple of words, he tapped the palm of his free hand, conjuring what appeared to be a small leather belt, with no buckle. Chuckling darkly, he wrapped it around the base of Harry's penis, holding the two ends together until they melted together, creating a tight pressure. With a moan, Harry bucked into his hands.

"_More!_" He groaned out, his eyes closed tight.

"Patience," Severus drawled, resuming his position over the swollen member. He licked his lips, the brief anticipation of what was to come almost too much for him. Giving himself a slight squeeze, he brought his hands up to Harry's hips, sliding them into position, cupping the firm cheeks. His right middle finger making slow circles around the winking little anus, feeling the tight ring of muscle.

Bobbing his head down once more, Severus enveloped as much of Harry's penis as he could. He savoured the taste, letting each inch rest on his tongue a moment before taking more into his mouth. The low keening from above was making his own groin twitch; he had to cup himself several times as he pleasured his student.

After cupping himself once more, he brought his hand up to squeeze and roll Harry's engorged sac. The firm, but soft texture was enticing. So much so, that he left the now-angry-red shaft, suckling the flesh beneath it into his mouth, grazing gently with his teeth, pressing the pumping vein with his tongue, earning himself a rather loud, appreciative moan from above. The sound caused him to make one in kind, reflexively. The vibrations from his mouth surrounding the tight, heavy sac, making the bound erection above leak a little, so strong was the pressure building within the boy.

*

Harry couldn't take it anymore! It was too much! He didn't know how much more he could take! He needed to come. He needed to come urgently. But, at the same time, he wanted Severus inside him, filling him to his core. He wanted Severus inside him, coming inside him. Moaning again at the thought, he pulled himself together just enough to articulate the gist of what he needed.

"Sev… inside me… coming… fill me. _Now_!" He moaned, arching, as a firm hand pumped him steadily, no lubricant other than what had managed to squeeze through his blocked urethra.

*

Those disjointed words spilling over Harry's lips, so full of need, _for him_, broke Severus' usually-iron will. He groaned around the testes, giving the arousal in his hand one last pump, before pulling away completely.

He grabbed his wand once more, vanishing the ties from Harry's wrists and ankles. With another muttered spell, he'd lubricated his own needy erection with more of his own potion, this one smelling faintly of pineapple, and knelt between his love's still-spread legs.

"Turn over," he rasped, even as he used his hand to help the boneless boy to move. With a relieved groan, Harry complied once more, rolling onto his stomach, a long, low moan coming from his throat as his penis made contact with the soft covers of the bed. At the sight, Severus, had to squeeze himself once more.

With gentle hands, Severus positioned Harry onto his knees, pushing his upper body down to rest on his elbows, his cheek against the mattress.

Muttering his spell once more, Severus coated his hand in the yellow version of the lubricant potion. Without warning, he thrust two fingers into the tight opening, a low, appreciative sound of arousal falling from his lips at the tight passage, clenching his digits. His appreciation was met with that of Harry. The younger man's own sounds constantly chiming, encouraging Severus to keep going.

Soon, he was pumping not only his fingers in and out of Harry's anus, but he'd reached around to grip the still-bound erection. It was hot and heavy in his hand, a surprising amount of pre leaking onto his fingers, creating a wet friction he knew the boy would be appreciative of.

Another chorus of moans and whimpers later, Severus had worked three fingers into the clenching hole, finding Harry's prostate on the second thrust. As soon as the pleasured sounds deepened, and the body before him began pushing back even more, he increased his pace, hoping to bring the boy to a dry climax before entering him.

He succeeded. Barely. It seemed Harry was determined to come with him inside. Who was he to deny such an obvious request? But that didn't mean he couldn't bring the boy to orgasm at least once before letting him come.

"Severus! Now!" The breathy demand was too much. He had to be inside his lover. He needed to feel the tight, clenching muscles around his penis, sucking him in as his fingers had been for the past few minutes.

With a slight sigh of half-disappointment, half-relief, they both readied themselves for the main event.

"Ready?" Was Harry's only warning, before Severus thrust in, sheathing himself in one move. The cry of pain soon gave way to another moan.

"Severus! Ohh… _move!_" _Demanding little shit…_ he smirked as he pulled out a little, slamming back in, aiming for where he knew the prostate to be.

*

There was nothing going on in Harry's head as his arse was, quite literally, pounded into the mattress. He didn't try to monitor the sounds coming from his mouth. He didn't care if the whole castle heard him! He clenched his fists around the covers, burying his face in his pleasure, as Severus fucked him into oblivion.

The band around his penis was infuriatingly tight. It was keeping him from coming. It almost hurt, the leather cutting into his flesh, slightly. He grit his teeth, bringing a hand down to try to release it.

"Uh," Severus' disapproving voice sounded from behind him, as the man clutched his hips a little tighter. "Not yet," he could _feel_ the bastard's smirk.

After a few painful moments, he felt a hand smooth up his side, around and up to his chest, caressing the firm pectoral, pinching the nipple. With a shiver of delight, Harry decided to just completely give in to what he knew Severus wanted.

"Please! Oh, god, please. Let me come!" He pushed back, meeting every thrust, keeping up with the furious pace his Potions Master was setting.

*

_Ah, finally. Good boy._ Severus was pleased. He'd managed to get Harry Potter to beg several times in the past few minutes. _It's a Kodak moment…_ growling partly in frustration with his own mind, and mostly in absolute desire for the squirming body beneath him, Severus reached around and countered the spell holding the band in place. It fell away, accompanied by a sigh, and a hand reaching up to wrap around the aching flesh, meeting his own fingers. He allowed the boy to join him, their fingers entwining, their timing perfectly synchronised, meeting each other every time.

Suddenly, Severus manoeuvred them so they were on their sides, legs entwined like their fingers, their pace still furious. Sliding his left arm up and around, Severus found Harry's hand, clasping them together as they worked themselves vigorously to climax.

He could feel every muscle of Harry's back against his own front, could feel the tension and release every time the youth moved. He held his lover closer, tucking his face into the sweaty neck, taking a deep breath, memorizing the smell of Harry about to come. It was wonderful.

*

Severus was pressed right against his back. He could practically feel the man's heart beating in tandem with his own. His breath hitched even more when he felt himself being held tighter, his hands being squeezed in the larger ones surrounding them.

The pace only increased, making his legs part further, as he subconsciously strove to draw Severus in deeper. He squeezed his anal passage around the hardness inside him, marvelling at the size, wondering briefly, how such a large member could have ever fit. He squeezed again, continuing to do so with every second thrust. The shallow breathing in his ear told him his lover was close. He could feel the man's penis swelling even further as they drove each other to come first.

He lifted his leg a little more, pushing his arse back, just as he felt the warmth of his orgasm approach. He worked harder, trying to bring them both over the edge as quickly as possible. He brought their clasped hands up, loosening his grip so he could hold Severus' head with a handful of hair. He pulled, twisting his neck to meet the man in a kiss as they both finally fell into the chasm, their semen coating both their hands and Harry's insides. The cries of ecstasy died on the carpeted floors, only a faint echo returning to them from the stone walls.

Riding out their pleasure, still clutching each other tightly, they caught their breath, sharing sweet kisses every so often, pressing their cheeks together.


	19. Chapter 19

_Riding out their pleasure, still clutching each other tightly, they caught their breath, sharing sweet kisses every so often, pressing their cheeks together._

*

Chapter 19

Saturday. Finally. Harry's beautiful big green eyes fluttered open as he took a deep breath, seemingly embracing the new day. _What on earth has gotten into me?_ Severus scowled at himself as his thoughts took a rather sickly sweet turn. _I've been spending far too much time with Dumbledore... _he shook his head, clearing away the ghastly thoughts, before returning his attention to his young lover.

He wrapped his arms around the boy tightly, pulling him in for a sweet embrace.

"Who'd have thought? Severus Snape likes to snuggle!" Harry's sleepy voice chimed, teasing him. He gave a mock scowl before hugging the brat tighter.

"No one would ever believe you, you asinine mongrel." At this comment, he received a laugh and a kiss. His cheek tingled slightly when the soft lips pulled away.

"Grumpy old bastard."

"Brat."

"_Bat_."

"Dog."

"Git."

"Whelp."

"Uh… mean… guy." At this last, terrible attempt, Severus chuckled.

"Indeed." He pulled away, sitting up. "Breakfast?"

"Indeed." Harry grinned over at him as he replaced his glasses, sitting up as well.

"Good. I'll have scones while you're at it." Severus lay back down, closing his eyes, enjoying the light-hearted banter. He'd never had this type of relationship before.

"Heh. Well, next time _you_ can make the breakfast. Do you want jam?" He opened one eye, wondering why the boy was complying.

"Well… yes. But… I was _joking_, you dunderhead." He rolled his eyes, but not willing to pass up breakfast in bed. Especially after last night.

"I know," he shrugged. "But now you owe me." He grinned again before getting up and sauntering out to the living room.

"Little shit…" Severus mumbled, closing his eyes once more.

*

Harry made it to the living room, stretching as he went. He'd forgotten he'd have to order from a House Elf. _Good thing I have Dobby around. Or this could be awkward…_ He gave a silent chuckle, shaking his head at the imagined scenario between himself and some random Elf. He amused himself sometimes.

"What is Harry Potter wanting for breakfast?" The squeaky voice that suddenly chimed made Harry jump about a foot in the air. He hadn't even called the bloody Elf! He clasped a hand over his heart, taking a breath to try and steady it.

"Don't _do_ that, Dobby! You scared the b'Jesus out of me!" He ran a hand through his hair and laughed. "But, I'll have a plate of scones with _strawberry_ jam for Severus… and I'll have porridge. And, we'll both have coffee. Thanks." He managed to get the last word in before the amused Elf disappeared to the kitchen.

Harry made to sit down on the couch, only to realise… _I'm _naked_! Fuck!_ He felt his face flush hotly as he realised what exactly Dobby had been amused about. _Fuckfuckfuck… little bastard didn't _tell_ me! _He winced as he finally sat, his poor rump quite tender from the night before. He grinned, remembering how absolutely wonderful Severus had made his first time. _He's such a wonderful person… _Giving a rather dreamy sigh (which, in no way at all, was girly), Harry covered his shame with a cushion, waiting for Dobby to return with the breakfast.

*

Severus scrubbed his face with his hands, willing himself to wake up a little more. He had the day to himself and was looking forward to spending some time with Harry. Though, he'd never admit that to the boy. He smiled his small, Severus Smile as he thought about the night before; how beautiful his young lover had looked when he was delirious with tortured pleasure, begging for more. He groaned, getting up. _This time, I'll pee _before_ anything else..._ he shook his head, thanking whatever higher power there was that he'd not lost his hold on his bladder the morning Harry'd decided to wake him up so nicely. _He probably wouldn't have swallowed if I'd lost it… _he grimaced at the nasty thought, hauling himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

*

Dobby finally made his return, holding a large silver tray full of Harry's requested foods, and much more. There was a bowl of fruit salad and a platter of pancakes accompanied by a pitcher of orange juice.

"Dobby… I didn't ask for all this," said Harry, his eyes widening at the large amount before him. The Elf gave a wicked little smile before replying.

"Dobby knows, Harry Potter… but Harry Potter is a growing Wizard. He is needing his strength." He blinked a little too innocently before popping away, leaving the tray on the coffee table. Harry just shook his head, muttering to himself about crazy house elves as he picked up the tray, taking it back to the bedroom.

*

Severus came out of the bathroom to see Harry sitting on the bed, under the covers, his lap covered by a large tray with piles of food. Marvelling at the amount, he joined the young man in the bed.

"Breakfast?" Offered Harry, his mouth full of porridge.

"Thank you," he accepted the plate of scones.

"Jam?" The twinkle in the boy's eyes was a little off-putting. Severus narrowed his eyes.

"What did you put in it?" He sniffed the jar, not taking his eyes off the boy.

"Severus," he gave a famous, Harry Potter dead-pan look, "I didn't poison it. If I did, I'd never forgive myself." Severus relaxed, spreading some on his scones. "I'd hate myself if I did something stupid enough to land me in Azkaban before I could really start living outside of school." He smirked, as the Potions Master paused, the first scone half-way to his mouth. Severus scowled, bringing his free hand up to flick Harry's forehead, before taking a bite.

At the taste of the jam, he almost choked.

"Strawberry?" he drawled, covering his slight embarrassment. Harry smirked, popping a grape in his mouth.

"Yes," he drawled around the grape before chewing slowly. "I thought you liked strawberry flavoured confections." His smirk didn't leave his face as he took another mouthful of porridge.

"How _ever_ did you know?" Asked Severus, dryly.

"Just a hunch," he blinked innocently, licking a stray oat from his lip.

*

Noticing Severus' eyes dart to the quick action of his tongue, Harry smiled, taking a sip of his coffee, slowly trailing it along his top lip, enjoying the look in his professor's eyes.

Next thing he knew, the food had been spelled to the bedside table, and he was on his back, Severus above him.

"Tease," whispered Severus, his face barely an inch from Harry's.

"Never," he smiled, licking his lips once more, wishing Severus was just a little closer so he'd be able to lick him as well.

Severus took his lips in a kiss, gently gripping his bottom lip with his teeth, before plunging in his tongue. Harry mentally whooped in victory as he sucked the invading appendage, bringing his hands up to fist in Severus' hair. Finally, a _real_ kiss good morning!

*

Severus savoured the taste of his lover. He rather enjoyed Harry's own sweet taste infused with coffee. He found it was his new favourite. If only he could somehow put it into one of his edible lubricants… He moaned as his tongue received a harsh suck before he felt the boy pull away. He was about to protest when he felt the lips latch on to his neck, a hint of teeth tugging his skin, obviously intending to leave a mark. He tilted his head to the side, giving Harry easier access. Holding the boy's head in his right hand, he slipped his left hand down the slim waist, around, and to the firm flesh of the ripe little rump he loved so much.

When he squeezed a little, he heard (and felt) a slight gasp of pain. Giving an apologetic rub, he pulled his hand away, placing it on the small of Harry's back, rubbing in soothing circles.

"Sorry, it's starting to feel a bit tender," said Harry, pulling away from Severus' throat. He shrugged slightly before returning to his previous activity. Severus hoped he'd be able to hide the love bite under his teaching robes. Getting rid of it was easy, but he rather liked the feeling of being marked by his lover. He felt like someone _really_ wanted him. Enough to claim him. A tingle ran along his spine at the thought, making him shiver. He moved his hands to the boy's shoulders, gently pushing him away.

"Turn over," he instructed.

"But…" Harry hesitated, but complied, seeming to trust Severus enough; which made the man's chest clench.

*

Harry found himself being gently positioned on his stomach, laying flat, his legs slightly spread. He didn't think a morning session of love-making would be possible in his condition. But he didn't want to deny Severus his pleasure. He hoped it wouldn't hurt too much, though.

"Just stay still," was the soft command. He nodded, pulling a pillow closer, his arms under it, making himself comfortable as possible. He heard a soft incantation, followed by the sound of something whizzing through the air, only to be caught in Severus' hand. "I'm sorry," came the soft apology, before a hand appeared at his arse, a cool, liquid substance coating the fingers. He flinched at the cold, but otherwise let his teacher continue on as he would.

"What for?" He turned his head slightly, to look at Severus over his shoulder.

"I hurt you, you idiot." Under the grumpy tone, he thought he could hear genuine concern and a little sadness.

"Severus, you didn't _hurt_ me. I rather enjoyed myself in case you hadn't noticed." He gave a fond smile, resting his head in a position that allowed him to see his lover.

"I know you did. But you're in pain _now_." He saw Severus roll his eyes before continuing on with his application of what he now knew to be a pale green crème. After a while, he got used to the coolness, which turned out to be rather soothing on his aching buttocks.

"Severus… what's that you're using? It's brilliant," he sighed, nuzzling into the pillow.

"As I told you before, I have created my own personal products. This is a balm to sooth aches. Now, shut up and let me finish," he snarked. Harry gave a breathy chuckle, rolling his eyes. _Grumpy git._

aHarryH

*

Severus applied a liberal amount of the balm to his fingers once more. He slipped his fingers into the crease of Harry's butt, tracing them sensually along its length. At the breathy sigh, he worked his hand a little more firmly, slipping the tip of his middle finger inside the tender anus. He massaged around the inside of the hole, kneading one of the cheeks with the rest of his fingers.

He soon found himself becoming aroused; the intimacy of the moment, the trust Harry had so unquestioningly placed in him, and the feel of his fingers being so wonderfully caressed made his penis swell in moments. He placed the jar on the bed, next to Harry's hips, freeing his left hand. He used said hand to manoeuvre the boy onto his knees.

"Feeling better?" He asked; his voice raspy with arousal.

"Mmmnh." At the moaned reply, Severus licked his lips, swallowing the saliva as his mouth watered at the sight before him.

He slipped another finger in, still massaging the crème into his lover, watching as the slight swelling went down. Harry's moans of appreciation drove him to move a little faster. He loved the feeling of his fingers inside Harry, bringing him pleasure. The tight muscles clenching around his digits felt divine; every squeeze went straight to his groin. His breathing became shallow as he worked his third finger inside, wriggling them around until they found the boy's prostate.

A symphony of moans sounded as his fingers made contact. He delighted in his ability to withdraw such pleasure from his lover. He struck the nerves a few times more before pulling his fingers all the way out. At the loss, Harry made a rather disappointed groan, clenching his passage around them as tightly as possible, trying to hold them in.

"Severus! Oh… thank you," he turned over as soon as he was able, wrapping his arms around the Potions Master's neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Severus just gave a little smirk and held the boy close.

**

"What're we going to do today?" asked Harry as he fed Severus a grape.

Severus was laying in Harry's lap, between spread legs, his hair being combed with the boy's fingers of one hand, while the other hand fed him pieces of fruit from the breakfast platter.

"I have nothing in particular that cannot be done tomorrow," came the reply, once his mouth was empty. Severus apparently never spoke with food in his mouth. Harry smiled, bending down for a kiss, wondering why it'd taken him so long to realise how adorable Severus Snape was.

"Hm… well… I was wondering if you'd like to… go walkies?" He grinned, combing both hands through the greasy hair before tugging the man up.

"_Walkies?_" Severus sounded sceptical. And amused.

"Well… you know… you could take me for a walk! And we could play fetch…" He trailed off, not liking the rather blank look on his lover's face.

"I don't think so."

"Why?"

"No."

"But _why_ 'no'?"

"Because I said so. And we have far better things to waste our time with than '_walkies_'." Harry couldn't argue with that. Now that he really thought of it… they'd not done much all morning. He'd received a wonderful finger-fucking from Severus as the man took care of his sore rump, but other than that… nothing! He'd not even come from that. This, he decided, was scandalous. He intended to put a stop to it that instant!

*

"Severus Snape!" came a stern voice from before him. Harry looked somewhat serious. _What have I done _now, he thought. He looked up into the brilliant eyes, acknowledging the call. "You're in trouble," the boy continued, still sounding quite serious.

"Why, pray tell, am _I _in trouble with _you_?" He tried to sound bored and indifferent, but he was afraid his confusion and apprehension showed just a bit when he winced slightly at the raised brow. A good imitation of his own. _He's using my expressions, now? Should I be flattered or worried?_

"Professor Snape, you are hereby being charged with non-come-pliance," came the cheeky reply. The broad grin that spread across Harry's face made Severus relax somewhat.

"Oh?" He raised his own eyebrow, showing the brat how it was done.

"Yes. Your sentence, however, may be wavered if you agree to a small… _fee_." The eyes he found he loved so much began to twinkle slightly. _He's playing a _game_… a sex game?_


	20. Chapter 20

"_Professor Snape, you are hereby being charged with non-come-pliance," came the cheeky reply. The broad grin that spread across Harry's face made Severus relax somewhat._

_ "Oh?" He raised his own eyebrow, showing the brat how it was done._

_ "Yes. Your sentence, however, may be wavered if you agree to a small… _fee_." The eyes he found he loved so much began to twinkle slightly. _He's playing a game… a sex game?

*

Chapter 20

Severus found himself on his back, his wrists tied to the posts with a sneaky binding hex, his legs bent and spread with an even sneakier leg-locker variation he was sure he'd not heard of before. He'd been naked already, so all he had to do was wait to see what Harry had in mind.

"Professor Snape," began the little devil, "you are being held for your crimes. Have you anything to say in your defence?" Harry sounded cocky. Especially from his position straddling Severus' waist, looking down at him with a huge grin on his delicious lips. Severus smirked before replying.

"No. I plead guilty… _Auror Potter_," he received a shiver of delight for his efforts.

"I see. In that case, your sentence will not be waved. You will also pay the aforementioned fee. Which will be paid now. In full." He felt a throb in his groin at that. He wondered just what the young man had in mind.

*

Harry smirked down at Severus, knowing full-well that he was being very bold. Also knowing that his erection was on display, eye-level with his professor. That gave him an idea!

"Your fee… is to pay lip-service," he chuckled, raising himself onto his knees and crawling forward until he was straddling the man's shoulders. "So, open up." Before Severus could argue, Harry gripped the man's hands, entwining their fingers and thrust his hips down and forward, encasing his penis in Severus' mouth. He let out a long, low moan at the wet warmth suddenly surrounding him. He steadied himself on his knees, spreading them a little further, giving himself a deeper seat. He pulled back slightly, letting his lover breathe easier, before plunging back in, all the way. The groan around his flesh sent a wave of pleasure throughout his whole body, making him squeeze Severus' hands in appreciation. He let the man suck him a while before pulling away once more, only to thrust back in somewhat roughly.

It wasn't long before Harry had a rhythm going. He would thrust in harshly, allow Severus to suck him for a moment, before pulling out, sometimes trailing his tip along the thin, pink lips, and thrusting inside once more.

After a few moments, he let go of Severus' hand, deciding he liked the idea of holding the man's head by the hair as he fucked his mouth from above. Sometimes, he'd tug, fisting his hand in the long, dark hair, and other times, he'd caress the pale cheek, smoothing his thumb along the bone, trailing down to feel himself disappearing into the sweet, _succ_ulent mouth. He moaned loudly the first time his hand traced Severus' spread lips around his pulsing cock, feeling himself already nearing the edge. He'd had to slide his hand back up to fist the greasy locks, his thrusts slowing until he'd regained his composure. Every so often, he'd feel the vibrations of Severus' own moans running through his erection, making his sac tighten and his breath hitch. Soon, he was rutting into Severus' mouth as hard as he thought the man would (or could) take. Groaning, he let go of the man's hand and reached back behind himself to grope around for the neglected penis he would soon be riding. He leant back, his right hand supporting his lover's head, holding the sweet mouth over his own need, as he clumsily jerked him off with his left hand, sometimes squeezing the engorged testicles, rubbing them harshly as he thrust erratically.

*

Severus was in heaven! He had his mouth full of Harry's cock, his hands were tied, and his penis was receiving attention… albeit harsh attention. He loved the feel of Harry's hand as it alternated between jerking him off and squeezing his balls, sometimes rubbing them and up along the shaft of his cock. He groaned around his mouthful, wishing he could hold those wonderful, bony hips straddling his shoulders. He thrust up into the hand pumping him, feeling himself quickly losing control. With one final suck, his mouth was filled with the creamy semen he so loved. He swallowed as much as he could, but could still feel some escape, dribbling down the corner of his mouth. He moaned as the still-hard penis was pulled from his mouth. His jaw ached and his wrists were stinging a little, but this was definitely one of the best experiences of his life. So far.

Harry had pulled himself from Severus' mouth and his pumping on the man's cock had ceased. But, it wasn't long until he felt the smaller hands wrapping around him again, pulling and squeezing slowly, one building up a pace on his balls that ended up in a harsh, circular motion, sending the most wonderful sensations throughout his body. He thrust into the hands, meeting every stroke and caress, urging his orgasm to hurry.

*

Harry was suddenly struck with an idea. He removed his left hand from Severus' now-red testes, placing two fingers in his mouth, coating them liberally with saliva.

Without warning, he thrust his middle finger inside Severus, determined to find the man's prostate. One wasn't enough. He couldn't move it around sufficiently because of his index finger's knuckle. So, without further ado, he thrust it inside to join his middle. Now, without the hindrance of his knuckle, he had more movement. He twisted and scissored his fingers; wriggled them up and around the tight, hot anal passage, searching for that elusive bundle of nerves. Soon, he found it. He struck it with such force that he was sure Severus almost came. The sounds of approval he was receiving gave him an idea of how well he was doing.

With one final tug, one final thrust of his fingers, Harry leant forward and sucked the head of Severus' penis in his mouth, just in time to catch the flood of semen as the man came. The bitter-sweet fluid seemed to dissolve on his tongue like the finest delicacy. He savoured it, licking the softening member clean, his right hand still pumping what wasn't in his mouth, sometimes groping the pulsing testicles. He kept his fingers inside Severus, still wriggling them, stimulating the nerve endings along the anal passage. He hit the prostate a few more times, causing his lover to twitch with the over-stimulation, before withdrawing completely. The half-disappointed, half-relieved sigh sent a feeling of love and pride rushing through him. He smiled down at the glazed, wonder-filled look on Severus' face, marvelling at the fact that he was the one to put it there.

*

Severus clenched his teeth as he felt the second finger added to his anus. It wasn't too painful, but it wasn't so much fun at first. He'd have to make sure Harry knew how to prepare his lovers adequately in the future…

But soon, he was past the initial discomfort. And loving every moment. He didn't care about the moans spilling from his lips as those wonderful fingers filled him, attacking his prostate every so often. He clenched around them unconsciously, drawing them in, hoping to keep them pressed against the nerve cluster forever. The other hand on his penis was wonderfully firm with just the right grip, the right pace, the right everything. His hands curled into fists, wishing he could hold Harry as the boy did deliciously unspeakable things to him.

His sac was throbbing, missing the attention it'd been lavished with earlier. He wished Harry would return a hand there, but didn't want the fingers taken from inside him, or the hand to be taken from around him. He thrust his hips, trying to make the pace a little faster, wanting to be thrown over the edge, wanting to hurry up and come, just so he'd be released from his bonds and able to hold Harry close.

When Harry enclosed the tip of his penis in his wonderful little mouth, Severus let out a long, low moan, savouring the feel of his lover sucking him off. All too soon, he was coming. He felt the hand return to his red sac, squeezing it, rolling it. He twitched when he felt the fingers inside him thrust harshly into his prostate, over-stimulating him in the most glorious way. He closed his eyes for a moment, riding out his orgasm, Harry's name on his lips in a breathless moan. His nails dug little red moons into his palms, but he didn't care. That was possibly the best orgasm he'd had to date.

He opened his eyes again, simply to look at Harry. He knew he probably had a silly look on his face, but he didn't care. He was in awe of the skinny boy before him. Who knew someone could be made to feel such pleasure?

Without warning, his bonds disappeared, leaving him free to pull Harry to him in a strong embrace.

"Thank you."

**

Harry ignored the words of thanks. He wished Severus could see he needn't thank him for things like this. He was obviously more than happy to do it. He smiled, placing a kiss on the breast below him, nuzzling the chest.

"Severus Snape, you are free to go. Your punishment is ended." He chuckled, hugging the man under him tighter.

*

Severus revelled in the post-coital embrace. This was possibly his favourite part of being with Harry. He was, as the boy had so sweetly pointed out earlier, a snuggler. If anyone ever found out, he'd die of embarrassment and haunt the bastard that let on… but he loved to cuddle. He loved the close contact with another person. Only one other, mind you. He usually wasn't a people-person, and that was the way he liked it. But, to have one person to be the exception, one person to call his own… that is what he loved so much about snuggling. He pulled the covers over them, content to just fall asleep once more, unconcerned with the rest of the world. For once.

**

Once more that day, Harry awoke in the arms of his new lover. He still marvelled at the fact that Severus was the cuddling type. He loved having those strong arms surrounding him. He liked feeling as though someone was there to protect him. He pulled a face at the mushy sentiments, but pulled closer once more anyway.

"Harry," came a soft, sleepy voice.

"Hm?" No reply. "Severus?" He looked down to see his professor still asleep. The man was talking in his sleep. He grinned, pressing himself against Severus, trying to control the course of the dream. He hadn't ridden the man as he'd planned. And he planned to do it soon.

He slipped out of the long, pale arms, rolling himself so he was laying atop Severus, pelvis to pelvis. He braced himself, his arms either side of the sleeping man. Gently, he rubbed against Severus, arousing them both quickly.

Suddenly, his arms were in a vice-like grip. Severus had startled awake.

"Harry." The boy grinned down at his captor.

"Severus," he leant down, their faces millimetres apart, making the Slytherin Head reach up to join their lips in a kiss. Another of those sweet kisses they so loved to share.

Still within Severus' grip, Harry began rutting against the man, deepening the kiss as he built the pace. Severus broke away gently, his breathing purposefully slow as he tried to get enough air back into his lungs.

"… I don't think I will be able to go on like this for much longer. I'm… not as… I'm an old man, Harry." He looked sad, regretful; he smoothed a hand over the boy's hair in a tender apology, the lust dimming a little as he lost himself in what was sure to be self-deprecating thoughts. Harry's chest clenched, realising Severus was probably tired. He didn't want to be selfish. He wanted to make the man feel _good_. So, he decided he would.

"Ok. You just lay back, then." He grinned, laying down completely on his lover's chest, bringing his arms up and around so he could cup both Severus' cheeks, holding his head as he thoroughly snogged him. When he was sure he'd kissed the man into submission, he sat up, pulling Severus' hands into his own, resting them on his thighs. Sitting up on his knees, Harry used his own hands to hold his cheeks apart before roughly seating himself on Severus. The man wasn't fully hard, so it didn't hurt as much, but it was still uncomfortable. Moaning, he closed his eyes, clamping around the intrusion, trying to get it completely hard within himself. It didn't take too long.

*

Severus let out a shaky breath, not believing what had just happened. Harry hadn't been properly prepared to just… _penetrate_. He sat up and gripped the slender thighs, feeling himself harden fully, despite his concern. He made himself look up from the boy's lap, into the handsome face. He was breathless as he looked upon the most beautiful expression of pain and pleasure. He licked his lips, suddenly unable to protest. Harry finally opened his eyes to look down at him. He smiled, letting Severus know all was well. Then, he began to move.

The movement was slow and sensuous, Harry's rectum clenching Severus like a vice. The slid his hands back to their favourite place; Severus' hair. He leant forward, resting his forehead on Severus', locking their gazes. Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said. Harry just rocked back and forth, squeezing himself around Severus, but not rushing to finish.

They were so close together that Severus could faintly feel Harry's erection against his stomach. His breathing became shallow as he slid his right hand up, taking a firm hold of the warm flesh between them. Matching the slow pace, he pumped his lover, running his thumb over the tip on every up-stroke. He received a moan and a kiss for his efforts, the small fists in his hair tugging exactly the way he liked it.

*

Harry unclenched his fists to run his hands through the greasy hair. He never thought he'd like doing that, but he couldn't help but run his hands through the strands, massaging his lover's head, making the man feel good in any way he could. God knew, he deserved it.

He kept rocking, holding Severus in place with his gently-stroking hands. He smattered kisses wherever he could, showering the man with affection. He slowly increased the pace when he felt Severus' free hand caress his testicles briefly, before making its way to his hair, mimicking his own actions from earlier.

Soon, he felt himself nearing completion. He could feel Severus swelling inside him, too. He then worked furiously, now lifting himself slightly as he ground his pelvis into Severus'. He wanted his lover to come first, this time. He wanted to let the man know how much he cared.

Severus' hand was pumping him faster and faster as the man neared his second orgasm of the morning. Harry felt his own end drawing closer as the talented hand pulled him along. He snorted at the silly pun, refocussing on Severus' pleasure, not relenting in his movements.

At long last, Harry won. Severus finally let go, filling Harry with a torrent of his semen. Harry could see he was truly tired after that. But, his hand kept its pace, his hips thrust to meet Harry's rocking and grinding until the boy reached his own orgasm. Harry could feel the semen as it shot through his testes, up his urethra and out, over Severus' hand, coating the long, slender fingers. As he rode out his climax, Harry's breath hitched at seeing Severus raise his hand to his mouth and lick it clean. His slick, pink tongue making the boy want to taste himself in Severus' kisses. So, he did.

He moaned, tasting the slight tang of his ejaculate in Severus' mouth. He slipped his arms around the man's neck, releasing his hair to hold him as close as possible. His lover was still inside him, filling him, and he never wanted the feeling to end.

He pulled away slightly, to pepper kisses all over Severus' face. He especially loved the man's temple, just before his ear. The smell was divine and he liked to whisper nonsensical declarations of adoration as he kissed and sucked the delicate little appendage.

"Severus… you're so beautiful. So amazing," he loved to nuzzle, too. Wrapping his arms around the man's waist, he trailed kissed down the pale neck, marking it even more than it was from the previous night. The Potions Master shuddered under his ministrations, his nimble hands running up and down Harry's back, sometimes stopping to squeeze his arse or to slide around and pinch his nipples.

**

Severus was exhausted. Their nap had only been short. Half an hour at best. He'd only just started to dream when the brat had awoken him. But, he was beginning to like being woken by this boy. Even if he was driven to exhaustion trying to keep up. For that, he felt a little guilty. But, he wasn't as young as he used to be. He wasn't _old_, but he wasn't as bloody virile as a teenage boy, for God's sake! Smiling his Severus Smile, he wrapped his arms around Harry once more, pulling him into another cuddle as he broke away from devouring Severus' sensitive ear. He loved the sweet nothings Harry would whisper to him. He was surprised to see he wasn't embarrassed by the comments, but rather liked them. They made him feel good; made him feel special. He'd never had that before. Even Lily didn't compliment him on much more than his magic and academic skills.

Dragging his mind from his past, he focussed on the boy in his lap who'd moved from his temple to his throat. He was glad he could cover whatever marks he made with a large cloak or scarf…

"Mmnh, Severus… I love you." His heart stopped. _What?_

***

_AN: Sorry! I know, I've been terrible! But real life just keeps coming up and interrupting my plans. I hope it was worth the wait, though!_

_Also… I updated chapter 18. I got rid of the embarrassing mistakes! O_o* :P_


	21. Chapter 21

_Dragging his mind from his past, he focussed on the boy in his lap who'd moved from his temple to his throat. He was glad he could cover whatever marks he made with a large cloak or scarf…_

_ "Mmnh, Severus… I love you." His heart stopped. _What?

*

Chapter 21

"What?" Severus couldn't believe his ears. His brain must have stopped working for a moment because he thought he heard Harry Potter say "I love you," to _him_. Not possible.

"I love you." Harry sounded a little wary now. "Severus?"

"I… need to think," he said, dazedly. He gently pushed Harry away so he may get up, dress with a quick spell and Floo to another part of the castle, closer to the entrance doors. He needed some air. Harry just sat on the bed, mouth agape, eyes watering.

Severus exited Hogwarts and decided to walk the grounds. It was late afternoon and he had nothing to do. It was the perfect opportunity to think about what had just happened. He made his way to the lake. It was where he mostly came to clear his thoughts. If no one else was there.

Damn her. Granger was there. He made to walk away, growling at his luck.

"Professor Snape?" Her soft voice called, bringing him to a halt. As a teacher, even on the weekends, he couldn't turn away a student. Even the annoying ones. Gritting his teeth, he turned to face her, trying to keep his features as blank as possible.

"Miss Granger," he somewhat-greeted.

"How are you, sir? I thought you'd be with…" she trailed off, her face flushing a faint pink.

"With whom, Miss Granger? Not that it is _any_ of your business," he glared at her.

"Er… Harry, sir. I meant Harry. He… told me—" He cut her off.

"He _told_ you!" _Fuck!_

"Sir?" He quickly recovered, straightening up and schooling his features.

"I'm sure he did. Tell me, what do you plan to get out of it? Money?" He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer. He was sure she was out to blackmail. Damn opportunistic—

"Get? Sir, I don't understand…" she looked confused.

"You plan on blackmailing me, Granger?" _He_ was getting confused now.

"Blackmailing you? Whatever for?" She tentatively stepped forward. "Professor Snape?"

"You just said Harry told you about our… _relationship_," he whispered the word, looking around for possible eaves droppers. At this, the damned Gryffindor burst out laughing. Tears soon started forming in her eyes and her face flushed further. Severus wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know what was going on.

"Sir… you think I'd _blackmail_ you? You're my best friend's… lover." She sobered a little, wiping her tears away. "I covered for him last night and this morning so he could visit you." She smiled. "He really likes you, sir." At his confused look, she continued. "Whenever I'm with him, just him, he's always talking about you. How wonderful you are, how handsome you are, how much he loves to tease you because you're a "grumpy old bastard" – I quote…" she looked a little embarrassed at that, but kept his gaze evenly. "He loves you, sir."

"I… see. Good day, Miss Granger," he nodded, leaving her to herself. He could think elsewhere.

*

Harry stared dumbly at the fireplace for a good five minutes before what had just happened sunk in. He'd just been rejected. He'd told the man of his dreams he loved him and had been rejected. He'd even sent Severus running. He didn't understand. Had he done it wrong? Did he need to do something first? Did he need to prove something? He thought Severus loved him, too. He'd thought the man felt the same! Flopping back on the bed, he closed his eyes, willing the confused, angry tears away. _Why doesn't he love me?_

**

After an hour of crying his eyes out, Harry decided he should leave. It'd be awkward to still be there when Severus came back. After all, he had no business being in his rooms anymore. It wasn't like they were a couple. _Was it just the sex? Did he just want sex?_ The thought swam around his head as he dressed, wiping away any stray tears that made an appearance. By the time he was back in his dormitory, he was exhausted. Emotionally, anyway. Sniffling a little, he curled up in bed and fell asleep.

*

Severus paced his office, arms behind his back, one hand clasping the other wrist, his face downcast and grim, his steps quick. He was thinking about what both Harry and Granger had said. The boy had just declared his love. Granger had just declared Harry's love, too. But, how did he feel about Harry? Sure, he _liked _the boy… sometimes. _OK… I like him._ He admitted that much. But, _love_? Did he _love _ him? He didn't know. He looked back over the past month and a half, analysing their interactions. He remembered the way he'd felt on most occasions, and found that most of the time, his heart fluttered, his brain went fuzzy and his eyes were only for Harry. He remembered their date and how beautiful the boy had looked. He remembered holding the much-smaller hand in his own, the way the little fingers caressed his hand and wrist. How intimate they'd been together. How he'd never be able to forget Harry's smile. Or the way his face contorted in anger. Or confusion. Or sadness. He thought of the first time they made love, only the night before. It had been perfect. Harry was the best thing that'd happened to him in a long time. But… dare he hope that he, Severus Snape, was in love? Again? Dare he hope that someone else actually returned those feelings? He shook his head, suddenly realising how _utterly_ stupid he'd been, and ran straight to his rooms.

Wiping the silly tears away from his face, he entered the room, only to find it empty. Harry had gone. _Well, of course he's gone, you moron! You all but rejected him!_ He sighed, flopping onto the bed, covering his face with his hands, completely at a loss for what to do now. _How do I fix _this _one?_

**

Harry awoke just before dinner, feeling terrible. His nose was stuffy, his eyes were swollen and sore, and he had a throbbing headache. He didn't want to face the Great Hall. He didn't want to see anyone. Especially if they were happy. But, his stomach was growling, and he didn't want to go to the kitchens. And he didn't want Dobby fussing over him if he were to order from his bed. So, a shower, he decided, was what he needed.

Dressing in some old clothes, not caring about his appearance, he shuffled around, prolonging the trip to the Great Hall. He tidied his trunk, threw away scrap paper and even went over his prank plans for the coming week. He added some in, wanting to take his anger out on someone. And, he had the perfect victim. Who better to take revenge on than the one making him feel this way in the first place?

Finally, he decided he was too hungry to wait any longer. He pulled on his shoes and made his way to dinner, hoping Ron had left some food for him.

*

Severus paced the hearth in his living room. He wanted Harry back, but had no idea how to fix the ultimate fuck-up of his life. _I'm a classic fool._ He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated at his inability to come up with a solution to his problems. As much as he'd like to be able to simply approach the boy and kiss sense into them both, it wasn't going to work. The brat was as capable of holding a grudge as he was. And, he thought, this time he deserved it. He'd made a royal mess of everything. _And the morning after our first time! His very first time! You idiot, Severus!_ He stopped pacing, only to hit his head on the mantle, wishing it'd knock him out so he wouldn't have to face the Great Hall. He didn't know if he could handle seeing Harry. He didn't know what would be worse; seeing him happy and laughing with his friends after Severus was sure he'd broken his heart, or seeing him sullen and moody, obviously in pain because of what his idiot teacher had done. After one more good whack, Severus pulled himself away from the mantle, bracing himself for whatever he may see at dinner.

*

Dinner was its usual bright, cheery affair. As soon as Harry walked into the Hall, his senses were assaulted with light, the smell of rich food and the buzzing of chatter as his fellow students enjoyed their meals.

Harry wanted to hex them all and spit in their food. He was still feeling miserable. He'd briefly hoped that the familiar sight of Hogwarts' dinner would cheer him up. But it had died as soon as he saw everyone so obliviously happy. It made him sick.

"Harry, where've you been? Here, I saved you some food." Ron pulled him down to sit next to him, in front of a plate piled with food. His stomach growled at the sight of meat pie and vegetables. He was miserable, but still hungry. The wonders of being a teenage boy. "Hurry up, dessert's gonna start soon," said Rong, through a mouthful of meat and gravy. Feeling somewhat better at seeing his best friend's antics, Harry dug in, willing himself to forget a certain snarky, snugly Professor Snape.

*

Severus took his seat at the staff table. He was not really in the mood to eat. Especially with all the happy people around. However, he was not going to let anyone see him as anything other than a professional. He loaded his plate and ate, refusing to watch Potter eat and talk. He was going to get the little shit back, but it didn't mean he had to watch him being happy without him.


	22. Chapter 22

_He was going to get the little shit back, but it didn't mean he had to watch him being happy without him._

*

Chapter 22

Harry sighed, allowing the hot spray of the shower to wash away the day's dirt and troubles. He stood under the water for a long while, contemplating the last week. It had been… empty. He'd thought it would have been fun; putting Severus through Hell, but it wasn't. Turning the man's robes bright yellow entertained the school for a few days, but he'd simply felt nothing. Severus hadn't taken it well. Every house suffered for those three days. Even Slytherin.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had jinxed the professor's skin to turn his clothes bright yellow as soon as he put them on. It was a nifty little spell they found in the Charms section. Hermione had chosen the colour. She thought it would give a bit of cheer to the man's life. Even if it wasn't his own.

He hadn't laughed as he thought he would when they shaved Draco Malfoy's head and eyebrows, covertly applying a salting charm, making sure it wouldn't grow back for a while. He'd laughed at the idea of it, when plotting with Ron and Hermione, but when they actually executed their plan, he'd felt… nothing. He supposed it had something to do with the fact that they'd planned it before Severus had dumped him and carried it out afterwards.

Malfoy had been absolutely livid. He'd screeched at Madame Pomfrey to do something about it until he was red in the face. Unfortunately for him, she was unable to help. The salting charm had nullified every potion she had and any spell she thought of. The matron, however, didn't seem to regret it. Harry was sure he'd seen her smirking as Malfoy left the Hospital Wing. He'd, of course, been strolling by at the time.

The last three days had been eventful as well. He'd persuaded Dobby to switch Severus' shampoo again. This time, it was just normal shampoo. But it had a strong smell of strawberries. Everywhere the Potions Master went, the smell of artificial strawberries followed him. He looked distinctly uncomfortable. But, as he didn't really have the proof that someone had messed with him once more, he settled for assigning a two-foot essay for the weekend homework, in each class. Harry had seen Severus glance at him from the Head Table a few times during the week. Once had been after he'd heard Dumbledore compliment Severus on the "delightful smelling product" and wondered if Severus could direct him where to purchase a bottle or two.

However, on the Friday evening, Dumbledore hadn't been so jovial. The Prank Masters had decided he was a choice target for another prank… amongst others. They loved their headmaster dearly, but it was just too much fun pulling one over on him.

At dinner that night, they'd requested the House Elves serve the headmaster's favourite dessert – lemon sherbert pie. With the help of the crafty little kitchen-dwellers, they'd jinxed the pie to affect the consumer with… unsavoury outcomes. Depending on who ate it, the affect would be different.

Dumbledore had been sent running from that hall, holding his bottom, as the laxatives kicked in. McGonagall had started hiccupping bubbles, while Flitwick had been turned into a frog. As Severus hadn't a taste for lemon sherbert pie, he'd decided to go with the vanilla ice cream. Alas, for him, the confection had also been spelled. He began singing litanies of old, serenading the rest of the staff with his beautifully deep voice, yet still managing to have his most vicious glare in place the entire time. As frightening as he looked, the events of the evening were too much. The Hall erupted with the students' laughter as their teachers were subjected to the most hilarious torture they'd ever seen.

It barely brought a smile to Harry's face.

All he could think about was how miserable he was without Severus.

*

Severus viciously marked the paper in front of him with blood-red ink. The essay wasn't the worst he'd ever been forced to read, but it was far from the best. The dunderhead had listed five ingredients of the Laughing Draught, when there were only four… one being used in two different ways, under two different names did not count. It was still the same damn plant! He marked it with an A. As much as he wished he could give the idiot a T, it wasn't as bad as that. _Little bastard probably cheated from his classmate… _

He sighed, leaning back in his desk chair, rubbing his tired eyes. He was miserable. The past week had been torture. Especially when he'd suddenly burst into song in front of the whole school. He was never eating ice cream again.

He didn't mind the shampoo. It was rather nice, he thought. He liked the smell of strawberries. The problem, however, was that only one other person knew of his preference. Harry Potter. The little turd was teasing him. As wonderful as the product was, he was loathe to use it for the fact that Potter had provided it. The sweet-smelling potion had made his hair shiny and silky, curing his problem with greasy locks. It gave him a softer appearance, making a few students pause and double-take as he passed. Whenever he came across someone doing this, they lost points and gained detentions. He was not in a good mood.

His robes had returned to black, thankfully. He'd figured out the jinx his ex-lover had used and countered it before he had to endure another day of that sunny Hell.

He'd been trying to come up with some kind of plan to win back Harry for the past seven days. As soon as he came up with an idea, he discarded it, reasoning it wasn't good enough for the love of his life. He would have to try harder.

He only wanted this to end. He knew his mistake. Fuck, he'd had a nightmare or two about it. He'd run away like a coward when Harry had proclaimed his love, scared to let himself believe it was true. He didn't want to build his hopes up only to have them shattered. Pushing his dismal thoughts aside for now, he grabbed the next essay. It was Granger's. Her name at the bottom of the page brought back her words from earlier in the week.

"_He really likes you, sir." At his confused look, she continued. "Whenever I'm with him, just him, he's always talking about you. How wonderful you are, how handsome you are, how much he loves to tease you because you're a "grumpy old bastard" – I quote…" she looked a little embarrassed at that, but kept his gaze evenly. "He loves you, sir."_

Damnit, but the know-it-all was right. _As usual_, he added, rolling his eyes. Sighing, he stood up, leaving her paper on his desk. He had a plan to… plan. Growling at his inability to even think eloquently as of late, he stormed to his rooms.

Grabbing a clean piece of parchment, his old black-swan-feather quill, and his cheap, black ink, Severus sat at his personal desk, still thinking upon what he wanted to say. Letting his gaze settle on the low flames in his fireplace, an idea struck him, pushing him to put quill to parchment.

*

Harry was aware that Hermione was looking at him. He was aware that she was worried about him. He was just waiting for the words to spill from her lips. He knew they would. They always did.

"Harry!" He looked up at her from his position on the old desk. They were in their favourite old classroom; the room the Prank Masters came up with their ideas. "What's wrong? You've been moping around for days now. You couldn't stop laughing when you first came up with the prank for Malfoy's hair and when we actually did it, you didn't even _smile_! Tell me what's wrong!" She glared at him, crossing her arms. Sighing, he fiddled with the sleeve of his school jumper, not sure where to start. "Well?" She huffed, coming to sit beside him. He sighed again, giving her a weak glare before starting.

"Severus and I broke up." There. That should do it.

"And?" _Or not._

"And… that's it."

"But… _why_?"

"Well… he…" he blushed, not sure if he really wanted to share _everything_ with his best friend. She placed a gentle hand on his arm, quietly encouraging him to continue. "I… told him I love him," he paused, feeling foolish for saying things like this aloud. "And he… bolted." His breath hitched as he finally looked back at that moment. "He… he just _left!_ He said 'I need to think' and _left_!" He angrily wiped away the tears rolling down his cheeks. He was so angry. So hurt. He wanted to punch something. Some_one_.

"Harry… I'm sorry," she wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him as much as possible. "If… if it helps any… I saw him on Saturday. He looked kind of… lost. He thought I was trying to blackmail him, too!" She barely held back a smile at that. It was kind of amusing. "I told him how much you love him. I didn't know he'd just left you. I'm sorry, Harry." He just sniffled and nodded.

"But what should I _do_? I want him back! But… he used me. How can I make him love me?" He looked pleadingly into her eyes, hoping she had some kind of solution. She should! Damnit, she was Hermione Granger! She had the answer to _everything_!

"I don't know. You can't _make_ someone love you. You just… hope. I mean, unless you used a love potion – and if you do, I will hex your balls off!" She mock-glared at him, as though daring him to test her.

"I won't. Promise." He gave a watery grin.

"Good. I don't know how you could win him back… but I don't think you have to. It seems like he's the one who needs to win _you_."

He'd not thought about that. After all… it _was_ Severus who'd run out on _him_. Severus was the one to break _his_ heart. So… why not make the man beg and grovel? Why not make him suffer a bit?

*

Severus had finally finished his letter. It was his seventh draft and third quill, but he was finally satisfied with it. He dried the ink, reading over it once more.

_ I love you._

There. That should do it. He hoped.

**

It was just after Harry and Hermione had returned from the Prank Masters' HQ, that Ron stumbled through the portrait hole. He didn't look happy.

"Bloody old hag…" he mumbled, sitting down next to Hermione on the couch before the fire.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, not looking up from her book.

"Ruddy McGonagall is what. She's evil, I tell you!" He scowled when Hermione waved his claims away, continuing with her reading. "She is! She made me practice my Transfiguration! For _three hours!_" He crossed his arms, sulkingly turning to Harry for support. "Harry! You're on my side, right?"

"Not at all," he grinned, loving watching his friend suffer. "You earned it. You should know not to mutter in her class. She has excellent hearing." Laughing, he ducked a throw-pillow aimed at his head. "They're not _really_ for throwing, you know," he frowned, stuffing it behind him on the chair.

"You two are bastards. I'm going to bed," he sulked.

"Good night," they chorused behind him.

"Whatever," he mumbled, making his way to the dormitory.

Once he was gone, Harry took Ron's seat next to Hermione. "Well?" he asked, poking her arm.

"Ow! What?" She poked him back, rubbing her arm.

"Ow!" he grinned, rubbing his chest. "I want to know what you've come up with!" He reclined, his arms spread along the back of the couch.

"You seem a lot more cheerful… just ten minutes ago, you were crying." She looked at him sceptically, searching for any sign of hidden despair.

"Look what I got," he held up a crumpled piece of parchment. "It came in just before Ron."

"What is it?" She grabbed it from him, careful not to tear it. As soon as she read it, her face lit up. "Oh! Harry! That's wonderful! What're you going to do?"

"Make him beg," was all he said, grinning evilly.

**

It was another two days before Harry decided to acknowledge Severus' attempt at reconciliation. He'd decided to let the man stew for a while. Smirking at the irony of Severus being the one to stew, he made his way to breakfast that Sunday morning, relishing the quiet of the sleeping school. He'd woken early to enjoy some time to himself for a while, wanting to take in the crisp morning air, the sunrise, the first scoop of porridge.

As he sat at the end of Gryffindor table, he noticed he wasn't the only one awake so early. There were a few Ravenclaws and Slytherins, a couple of teachers and… Severus. _Moron. He _is_ a teacher…_ Harry pulled a face at his brain's failure to think of Severus as anything less than the love of his life.

He looked up, catching the man's eye. The look he was given sent shivers down his spine. It was so full of love and regret and loneliness that his breath hitched, making him spill his spoonful of porridge down the front of his clothes. _Smooth, Potter,_ he thought, wiping off the mush, flushing with embarrassment.

*

Severus looked up from his tea only to lock gazes with a one Mr Harry Potter. He felt so lonely without the boy. He wanted him back. He'd written the blasted letter two days ago. He knew it wasn't much… but it was all he had. He'd never felt this way before! He didn't know what to do! He knew he'd been an arse, but surely the boy would forgive him?

When Harry spilled his porridge down his front, Severus allowed himself a small smirk. As much as he was trying to win the kid back, he still took some enjoyment in seeing him squirm. The little bastard had played quite a few pranks this past week, and Severus had been the victim of a couple. So, he took the spill as Fate's way of giving him some slack. And he loved it. For once, it wasn't him!

The blush on Harry's cheeks was just so tempting… so beautiful… so arousing. He wished he could kiss those cheeks, feeling the warmth of the blush under his lips, his hands. He wished he could cause it again… but in more private surroundings… performing less-innocent deeds.

He found his mind running away, into his new fantasy, just in time. He was beginning to become aroused, imagining Harry's cheeks flushed for a different reason… imagining the young man bent over his place at Gryffindor table, one hand in his bowl of porridge, the other slipping in the butter dish, as Severus pounded him from behind, holding his head up with a fist in his hair, keeping him from drowning in the milk jug. He could practically hear the clinking of the utensils… the gold-gilt crockery… as they fucked against the hard table, bruising Harry's hips and Severus' thighs as they continued on in their own rhythm…

"Ahem," he was startled out of his thoughts by a polite cough next to him.

"Yes?" He snapped at the Headmaster.

"Severus, my dear boy, you look a little flushed. Are you feeling alright?" He looked concernedly into Severus' eyes, innocent to the naughty thoughts that had been floating around only seconds before.

"I… I think I will go to my chambers, Albus… excuse me," he pushed away from the table, giving silent thanks for his large, concealing robes, before stealing one more glance at Harry.

Once more, they made eye contact. Without thinking, Severus gave a slight tilt of his head, indicating Harry should follow. To his surprise – and delight – the boy smiled, laying down his spoon.

***

_AN: I know, I'm reeeeally late! I'm sorry. This eeked its way out of my brain at a bad time. Lots of real life crap came up. But I hope you're all still interested in this story! You can yell at me in reviews… ;)_


	23. Chapter 23

_"I… I think I will go to my chambers, Albus… excuse me," he pushed away from the table, giving silent thanks for his large, concealing robes, before stealing one more glance at Harry._

_Once more, they made eye contact. Without thinking, Severus gave a slight tilt of his head, indicating Harry should follow. To his surprise – and delight – the boy smiled, laying down his spoon._

Chapter 23

Harry smirked, watching Severus leave the Hall. As horrible as it was, he was going to make the man squirm. It'd hurt that Severus had just up and left when Harry had opened his heart.

Sure, he understood that Severus was emotionally stunted and probably found it difficult to let anyone into his cold little heart… but he should know better than to just _leave_!

So, he picked up a piece of toast and took his time to finish his breakfast before deciding whether or not to follow the cranky old git.

Beside him, Hermione sighed. "That was a little harsh, don't you think?"

"Yes. So?" He grinned evilly. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm all for making the grumpy old bastard suffer, mate," chimed Ron, sipping his pumpkin juice, "but you know… you don't have to ignore him to do it." Harry almost choked on his toast.

"How did you – huh?"

"Please. I'm not as thick as everyone seems to think," said Ron, rolling his eyes. "Besides, he makes his students squirm every day. He doesn't ignore us, he just makes us nervous… makes us feel like we're doing something wrong all the time." He nonchalantly scooped up some eggs, shovelling them into his mouth. "Give him a taste of his own potions, so to speak." Harry was amazed. The redhead was being so… supportive!

"Ron… you're ok with it?" The Weasley shrugged.

"Yes and no. I still don't like him, but you do. I'll still happily punish him for being a right arse to you, but I accept your… whatever you have together. Just don't expect me to sit and listen to you talk about him snogging or anything," he pulled a face. "I love you, but there are limits."

Harry laughed, kicking Ron under the table. "Git."

Hermione had a pleased look on her face, she was obviously proud of her boyfriend.

"He's been waiting for a while, you know," Ron said, piling more food on his plate. Harry laughed again, standing up to make his way to the dungeons.

X

Severus scowled, crossing his arms over his chest, as he sat staring at the hearth in his quarters. He'd been waiting for _fifteen minutes!_ He was about to give up and occupy himself with something else, when there was a knock at his door. _Finally_.

He swung it open, glaring fiercely at the scruffy teenager. The little brat was smiling calmly.

"Severus," he greeted, walking in like he owned the place.

"Potter," he replied, closing the portrait door with just a little too much force. "How nice of you to drop by."

"Severus… don't act like you're doing me a favour by letting me in. I'm here to listen to what you have to say for yourself." The boy calmly, gracefully, took a seat in Severus' armchair, raising an elegant eyebrow, indicating that the Potions Master should start grovelling.

Severus suddenly felt very small. He swallowed nervously.

"I… sent you a letter," he said dumbly.

"Yes," prompted the Gryffindor.

"I refuse to beg!"

"You don't have to beg me; I've told you that once before, Professor." Harry smirked, leaning back in the armchair.

"Potter, I don't know _what_ you're playing at –"

"I'm not playing," he sounded serious. At Severus' confused look, the boy rose from the chair and approached his teacher, still standing by the door. "You have to explain your actions. You're the one that left; the one in the wrong. I'm giving you a chance to make amends." He cupped Severus' face with one hand, the other sliding to the Slytherin's hip, pulling him close.

Severus felt his breath hitch when the boy leant in, stopping centimetres before their lips could touch. He could feel the warmth of his student's breath puffing on his lips.

"Why'd you leave, Severus? If you love me, like you wrote, why did you disappear?" He shivered, closing his eyes at the soft demand. "Tell me. Explain to me… am I not good enough? Are you ashamed of me? Embarrassed of me?" The words stung Severus, though he knew Harry knew none of that was true. He swallowed, not wanting to speak. But he had to say something.

"No. No, I'm not ashamed of you. I…" his voice caught in his throat, making a strangled sound when he gasped.

"What, Severus?" Harry was so close, Severus could almost taste him.

"I love you," he whispered, opening his eyes to gaze into the boy's deep green ones.

"But you left me."

X

Harry suppressed a shiver of joy at the words. Finally, Severus spoke the words aloud. He loved him. Severus Snape loved Harry Potter. He forced himself to keep calm.

"You left me. When I needed you most," he watched his professor's face crumble. The man's eyes closed once more, a frown marring the aristocratic features.

"Yes," came the whispered reply. "I did."

"Why?" He prompted, fingers stroking the man's cheek, his thumb caressing the all-but quivering lower lip.

"I… was," the man's voice caught once more. It was obviously difficult to say. But Severus pushed through. "I was afraid."

"Of what, Severus?"

"Of you. Your love." He didn't open his eyes. Harry knew tears would fall if the man opened his eyes.

"Why?"

"I was afraid… it wasn't real. That you were just… lying."

"You knew I wasn't. You wouldn't have run if that was true."

"I was scared to let you in. Your… your mother was the only person I loved. And… look what happened." He finally opened his eyes again. "She married your father. And died. Because of me." Harry could see the tears welling, close to falling.

"Yes," he murmured, allowing his thumb to dip inside his lover's mouth, feeling the tongue caress it softly, before he removed it again. "But you've made up for that. And… look. Look at me, Severus," Harry moved Severus' face up when he looked down, tears trailing his cheeks. "Severus, she gave you me. I'm here. I love you."

He closed the gap, pressing his lips to Severus', coaxing the older man into a slow, deep kiss.

His professor's arms finally rose from the man's side and encircled Harry, pulling him close. They peppered kisses over each other's lips, deepening them occasionally, but mostly content with light kisses, basking in each other's presence for a while.

"You know," began Harry, pulling away slightly, "you're going to have to be punished. What you did was wrong." Severus nodded, seemingly unsure of how this was going.

X

At the boy's words, Severus didn't know how to feel. The punishment could be either very good… or very bad.

The boy in his arms gave nothing away. He leant in to latch on to Severus' throat, sucking the pale flesh into a bruise.

A low groan escaped his throat as the boy nipped him, fisting a hand in his strawberry-scented hair.

He could feel the heat of his arousal burning. When Harry's crotch pressed into his, he moaned, pushing back. The hard length beneath Potter's robes rubbed along his own, teasing him. Impatient, Severus slipped a hand between them, rubbing Harry through the layers of fabric. He earned himself a breathy gasp and a buck of the narrow hips, before a smaller hand reached over and reciprocated; rubbing him through his many layers.

Then, all of a sudden, it stopped.

Harry pulled away, a devious smirk in place.

"Your punishment, Snape," his smirk broadened to a wicked smile, "begins now."

Groaning, Severus let himself be led to the bedroom.

X

Severus' hand felt so good… it had been way too long since they'd been intimate at all. But, to get past the recent hick-up, Harry had to 'punish' his lover. He knew Severus would never truly forgive himself, so Harry decided to punish him to help him move on from it all.

That, and he was possibly a little sadistic.

He gripped Severus' wrist and dragged him to the bedroom.

Pushing the door open, Harry flung his lover inside, making the man stumble a little. He almost softened his gaze at the confusion on Severus' face, but decided he needed to suck it up and dish out some punishment. For both their sakes.

"Take your clothes off," he ordered, not bothering to close the door. He knew that would worry Severus even more.

He watched as Severus glanced to the open door and hesitated, obviously weighing his options. He raised an eyebrow at his professor in the same way the man had done to him so many times in the past.

He was pleased to see the man's cheeks flush slightly as he swallowed his argument and went along with Harry's punishment.

Harry watched the elegant fingers deftly unbutton the heavy teaching robes. He watched Severus shrug the garment off, placing it on the bed. His eyes roamed hungrily as every piece of clothing was placed on the bed. Every inch of Severus' pale skin exposed to him as the man slowly stripped.

X

Severus placed the last item on the bed, standing naked before his student. He made to cover himself with his hands, but the boy's commanding voice stopped him.

"No. Don't cover yourself. You're going to be as naked as I was. Just as vulnerable as I was when you left me. And I'm going to watch every moment. Put your clothes away. Slowly. One by one."

Severus swallowed, refusing to meet the boy's gaze. It was fair. He knew he deserved this.

He picked up his trousers, folded them and went to the closet, putting them on top of the pile of other trousers. Usually, he'd put them in a hamper for the House Elves to collect, but he knew this task was meant to punish, not to keep his room tidy.

As he made his way to the bed to collect more of his clothes, Harry gave another order.

"Stop. I want you hard. You're going soft. Touch yourself." Severus held back a shudder. He knew Harry wanted him vulnerable, and the bastard knew how to make him so.

He gripped his penis and stroked, not bothering to tease himself. He soon had a solid erection once more. It bobbed between his legs as he grabbed his undershirt, folded it and put it away again.

This continued in silence. Every-so-often, Severus had to touch himself before putting something away, and because of this, it took about ten minutes. Those ten minutes felt like an hour.

"Good. Now, lay on the bed, on your back, facing me. Spread your legs." Holding in an uncharacteristic whimper, Severus obeyed. "Summon your lubricant. The strawberry one," Harry murmured. The bedroom was so quiet that Severus could hear every word. Obeying, he waited further instruction. "Coat your fingers. Good. Now, finger yourself. Slowly. Don't touch your prostate. Or your cock. You're only to stretch yourself." Severus nodded, complying.

He didn't know why he was allowing this. He didn't _have_ to listen to the boy! He was a grown man, for goodness' sake! He was this boy's teacher!

But, he knew… he'd done something wrong (stupid!) and he was receiving punishment. The punishment made him feel better, though. It made him feel like Harry could forgive him. And if Harry could forgive him, he could forgive himself. So he took it. Because he loved the brat.

He pushed a finger inside himself, pausing to allow his hole to adjust. It felt strange… but not bad. He moved his finger, pumping it in and out, wiggling it; circling his anus to make room for the second finger. Even without prostate stimulation, the feel of his finger inside himself felt good. It made his cock throb impatiently. He groaned, not caring that Harry could hear his pitiful sounds.

"Good. Add the second finger." He heard only the smallest hint of arousal in the Gryffindor's voice. Complying, he quickly inserted his second finger.

It stung slightly, but he ignored it; pumping it inside with the first finger, sending a pleasant shock of stimulation to his aching penis.

He crooked his fingers, wriggling them around, stretching himself as much as he could, as quickly as he could.

But, then it happened.

As he pumped his fingers inside himself, he hit his prostate, making him gasp and buck his hips. He'd never really fingered himself before – only a brief fingertip around his rim, but nothing more. When he touched the nerve, it almost hurt. But in a good way. He knew Harry had heard his breathy little curse, however, when he was ordered to stop.

"I told you not to touch your prostate," he said softly, approaching Severus quietly. "Take your fingers out. Now, roll onto your stomach." Severus did as he was told, groaning at the softness of his comforter against his prick. "On your knees. You're not to stimulate yourself until I say so," the boy's voice was close. Just behind him. Severus felt so exposed.

Then, a sharp blow landed on his arse, stinging his cheek.

Potter was _spanking him!_

He squirmed, uncomfortable. He hadn't been struck like this since he was a child. He didn't like it.

"Stop," he knew he shouldn't be asking or demanding anything… but this was… he didn't know.

"Very well. But I'll just have to do something else instead."

X

Harry's chest tightened at the soft 'stop'. He'd smacked Severus' cheeks five times by then. He was going to stop at ten, but the unusual timidity shocked him.

"Turn over and sit up," he demanded, stepping back. It was a shame – he liked looking at Severus' hole, stretched and waiting. He repressed a groan, feeling his cock throb at the thought of plunging into his Potions Master.

Severus obeyed, sitting on the edge of his bed, penis still hard and jutting from between his legs. Harry wanted to take it in his mouth. He could feel himself salivating at he thought.

"Reach in and take out my penis. But don't remove my pants." He stood close enough to Severus for the man to reach. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so he placed them on Severus' head. "Good. Kneel on the floor," he stepped back. The deep, dark eyes looking up at him were so beautiful. They almost looked innocent. "Close your eyes, Severus," he caressed the man's scalp with his fingers before taking one hand away, using it to aim his cock at Severus' mouth. He traced the head along the lips he loved to kiss; hissing in pleasure when a swipe of Severus' tongue sent a jolt of pleasure along his spine. "Uh-uh. Not until I say so," he gripped his shaft, pulling back, only to let it go; slapping Severus on the cheek. He closed his eyes against the needy moan, repeating the action four more times.

Severus let out a gasp when Harry pulled his head back by his hair. It sent shivers down the Gryffindor's spine. He felt powerful when he had Severus Snape on his knees, his dick in the man's face. It gave him a thrill like nothing else.

"Open your eyes. Look at my cock. Lick it. Just the tip," he hissed again, the feeling of his professor's tongue caressing the head of his penis making his hips jerk slightly. "Suck the head in." The warmth of his lover's mouth enveloped his prick, making him buck completely. _Fuck, this is good_, he thought. He tightened his grip in the inky strands. "Now… bring your hand up and play with my testicles. Mmm… a bit rougher… _Yes_," he said, hissing the last word.

He replaced his hand in Severus' hair, giving the man a massage, running his fingers through his hair, lightly scratching his scalp, tracing lazy circles with his fingertips.

The pressure on the tip of his penis was so good… it was hot and wet and fucking perfect.

He gently guided Severus' face down, over his erection, until he felt the tip touching the back of his teacher's throat. He didn't gag. He simply waited for further instruction.

"So good… touch yourself, Sev. Five strokes only," he gave his lover a reward.

X

Severus' hand glided over his aching dick. He was so turned on. The feeling of letting Harry take control was… indescribable. He knew he should probably feel ridiculous, taking orders from a sixteen-year-old brat… but the surrender of power, even if only for this one time, as a punishment, felt incredible.

The gentle hands in his hair felt so good… then they were guiding him down his lover's shaft, making him take the boy completely in his mouth. And then, the reward of being allowed to touch himself – even if only briefly – made him throb in anticipation.

He curled his long fingers around his prick, giving himself five slow pumps; twisting upon the last up-stroke, squeezing the head. The feeling made him moan and swallow around Harry, making his student twitch. It was the best feeling.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth, Severus… and you're going to take it all. I want you to play with my sac until I stop, ok?" Severus hummed in assertion, earning a harsh buck.

He cupped Harry's balls, squeezing and rolling, just how he knew they boy liked it. He gently tugged them, rubbing firmly along the middle with his thumb.

The boy moved his hips, thrusting into Severus' mouth, steadily building his pace.

Soon, Severus' lips were numb, he back of his throat ached and his jaw became tired, as Harry fucked his mouth furiously. The testes in his hand tightened, telling him the boy was close to orgasm.

But, just as Severus was sure he'd be swallowing his student's load, Harry pulled out.

"You did well, Sev. Get back on the bed on your hands and knees. I want to see your arse. I want to know that I can see that part of you. Only me," he helped Severus up, out of consideration rather than any necessity. Even when punishing, the boy was gentle.

He posed on the bed as told; the feeling of being completely exposed returning, full-force. He took a breath. _This is for Harry. Just Harry._

A small, warm hand ran over his cheek, the thumb caressing the line of his crack, pulling the muscle to the side, briefly, before letting go. Then, there was a hand on each cheek, cupping and kneading before spreading him wide. He closed his eyes tightly, burying his face in one arm.

"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen," the boy's voice was husky with arousal. "Look at you. You're open for me… bending over for me. Your hole's clenching, Sev. It looks so good… so inviting." One hand was removed, only to be replaced at his entrance. A finger swiped over his anus, gathering lubricant, then, suddenly, plunged inside him.

He gasped, unable to keep it in. The boy's finger was smaller than his own… but it felt incredible. Just the fact that it was Harry touching his most intimate place aroused Severus. He clenched around the bony digit.

"Do you have any idea how hot this is? I'm _inside_ you, Severus. Am I the only one to do this?" Severus nodded. "Out loud," demanded Harry, voice soft, but punctuated by a sharp pump of his finger.

"Yes!" He gasped, wriggling under his lover's touches. He was rewarded with a caress to his bottom, a slight pinch soothed with the boy's tongue.

"Good," he added a second finger and immediately wiggled them around, harshly crooking his fingers back and forth, pummelling Severus' prostate; the sensation somewhat painful to his unused little nerve. But, it soon turned to pleasure when Harry's finger tips circled it, teasing, before assaulting it once more.

Severus couldn't help himself. He pushed back into Harry's hand, moaning like a whore. He didn't care that the sounds he was making were loud and undignified. He brought a hand to his penis, intent on coming, when Harry pulled his fingers out, grabbing his wrist and pulling his wrist away as well.

"I didn't say you could do that, Severus," came the softly-spoken reprimand. "Get up."

X

The feeling of Severus' passage squeezing and clenching around his fingers was unlike anything Harry had experienced. Sure, he'd fingered himself, but this was different. His fingers were inside his teacher, making the man feel good; making him moan and writhe around, fucking himself back onto Harry's hand.

But, the Slytherin was impatient. So, Harry decided to continue with the punishment.

When Severus stood, Harry took pity and cupped his face, giving him a soft kiss.

"Get into the bath," he led the man to the bathroom, his penis feeling heavy, hanging out of his school robes, bobbing up and down as he walked. It felt odd, being clothed, but having his penis exposed. "Run the bath," he ordered, sitting on the closed seat of the toilet. He watched Severus move; watched the way his cock bobbed, the way his balls swayed softly. He stroked his penis, careful not to let himself come. "Severus," he called softly, holding his hand out. The man stood before him. "Give me your hand," he said, still stroking himself. "Your final punishment is…" he paused, making sure Severus was paying full attention. "You're not allowed to touch me tonight, until I say. You can touch yourself, but only in my presence. Am I clear?"

"Yes," he murmured, clearly not happy.

"Good. Now, have a bath. Don't masturbate. Let yourself go soft." He led the man to the bath and helped him balance as he stepped in, eyeing the neglected arousal bobbing between his legs. But, before he allowed him to sit, he pulled him in for a quick kiss, his hand sliding around to Severus' bottom once more, groping him, caressing a cheek and pressing their pelvises together briefly. At his professor's groan of frustration, he pulled away and left.

X

Severus sunk into the warm water. His mind wandered over the events of the last half-hour or so. As unusual as it was, he liked being able to give control to Harry. He trusted the boy, of that was certain. He found the Gryffindor's ability to command and take charge arousing. Though, he knew he couldn't do this very often. He needed control in his life. Taking away his control like this was certainly punishment.

He was told not to touch himself. And he'd never been so hard in his life! He knew there was nothing stopping him from wanking until he was dry and shrivelled, but Harry trusted him to obey. And it was a part of his punishment. When Harry felt he'd been punished enough, and only then, could they continue in their complicated, oh-so-fucked-up relationship.

So, he merely cleansed himself, resisting the urge to touch himself more than necessary.

He washed the lubricant from his arse and made sure the sweat from the morning was washed away.

When he finished, he let the water out, and dried himself. As he wrapped the towel around his waist, Harry called out.

"Hang up the towel. I want you naked."

X

Harry heard the water draining away and called for Severus to emerge naked. He wasn't done yet.

It was too soon for sex. He wouldn't let that happen until everything between them was fixed. It could take a day or a month. Even longer. But Harry loved Severus, warts and all. He loved that the man was grumpy and sarcastic with no social graces, but hid a heart of gold. It made him sad that his lover felt the need to hide his soft side, but he felt so close to the man when he knew he was the only one to see that aspect of Severus' personality.

That night… had been amazing.

He liked having control. And he marvelled at the fact that Severus trusted him enough to give it to him. Watching the older man obey him made his chest swell; he liked that Severus shared his most private self with him. It was a privilege.

And now, healing their relationship after a stupid misunderstanding, Harry felt happier than he had in a long while.

So, as much as he wanted to simply forget everything that had happened, and jump straight into bed with Severus, he knew he needed to take things slowly.

Severus came out of the bathroom, dry and clean. He saw the man was still half hard, not completely deflated from earlier. It made his mouth water.

He watched as Severus' penis bounced as he walked. He knew his professor wanted to cover himself, but he ignored that. He liked to look.

The whole time Severus was in the bath, Harry had kept himself on the edge of completion, stroking himself until he was almost there, but stopping himself just before he couldn't turn back.

His cock was so heavy. It was starting to ache. His balls were tingling, needing to be touched.

He ignored it all in favour of watching Severus.

Patting the bed next to him, Harry told Severus to lay with him.

"Come here." When he settled next to Harry, the boy took a hand. "That was part of your punishment… not coming." He brought Severus' hand down to his aching cock, wrapping the elegant fingers around his shaft. "Touch me," he ordered.

"But –"

"Make me come."

So, Severus obeys. And _God_, does it feel good.

Harry bucks harshly, swearing, revelling in the feel of contact.

Soon, he brings himself to lay atop Severus, swinging a leg over the man's hips, while the large hand continues to bring him closer and closer to orgasm.

X

As the boy rides him, his balls bounce upon Severus', arousing him once more. The soft slapping of Harry's testicles on his own wasn't enough to bring him any real relief, though. He clenched his teeth, pumping faster and faster, using the boy's pre-ejaculate as lubricant.

The moans and curses flying from Harry's mouth were arousing him more and more; the soft, pink lips so close to his own.

As his lover came, he kissed Severus deeply, his hands burying themselves in the long, black hair once more. Severus' hand was covered in the warm, sticky fluid.

"Lick it up," a sated, nearly sleepy voice orders. He's only too happy to oblige. "Good," a small hand wrapped around his cock, pumping harshly, the boy lazily grinding his hips over Severus'.

He came all too soon; a breathy curse tumbling from his lips.

"And this; lick your semen from my hand." He does so, unsure of the taste. He thought it was bitter, but not too bad. "Good night, Severus," and Harry was out like a light, curled up on top of him.

Sleep soon took him. After a rather disappointing orgasm and an emotionally draining reunion with his lover, Severus welcomed Oblivion. Though, he supposed he should be grateful that Harry allowed him release.

XXX

_A/N: I'm sorry! I know. It's been… just over a year. I hope this chapter and the next make up for the horrendous delay. Double post! Woo! _

_ I dedicate this double post to whoever read, reviewed, favourited and alerted my story. Thank you!_


	24. Chapter 24

_He came all-too-soon; a breathy curse tumbling from his lips._

_ "And this. Lick your semen from my hand." He does so, unsure of the taste. He thought it was bitter, but not too bad. "Good night, Severus," and Harry was out like a light, curled up on top of him._

_Sleep soon took him. After a rather disappointing orgasm and an emotionally draining reunion with his lover, Severus welcomed Oblivion. Though, he supposed he should be grateful that Harry allowed him release._

Chapter 24

Later, after their 'reunion', Harry left. He had a few assignments to do… and he wanted Severus to earn anything more in the sex department. He knew he wouldn't be able to resist touching the man, but penetrative sex was out of the question until he knew everything was ok.

He wasn't a girl, but he'd still like to be wooed and shown he was appreciated.

So, on the fine Saturday afternoon, Harry left Severus' warm bed in favour of… studying. Ugh.

X

Severus awoke to Harry sneaking out. His heart fell to his stomach as he lay there, pretending to sleep. They'd… well, they'd certainly been intimate. But… was it some form of revenge for Harry? Some kind of punishment? Why was he sneaking out?

He let the boy go, not wanting to make a fool of himself by asking where he was going. He didn't want to sound like a nagging wife or needy girlfriend.

Later, his stomach pulled him out of bed. He'd eaten very little at breakfast that morning, and had been through an emotional marathon. He had papers to mark and lessons to plan.

But first: lunch and a cup of tea.

Groaning, he hauled himself out of bed.

X

Two o'clock arrived, bringing Harry's appetite with it. His stomach growled loudly in the almost-deserted library. He swore Madame Pince heard it, so packed his things and left.

On his way to the Hall, though, he remembered Severus. _He probably woke up thinking I pulled a one-nighter and left! The paranoid git's probably brooding…_ so, he detoured and headed to the kitchens instead.

X

Severus was about to leave to go to the Great Hall when a letter appeared. On his nose. With a sticking charm.

Scowling, he pulled it off and opened it before he could change his mind and _incendio_ the blasted thing.

_Sev,_

_Sorry for leaving without a word before. I had a few assignments to catch up on. I'll be back soon; just getting us some lunch._

_Harry._

Well, that answered his question. But… really? The little shit left him to study? That had to be a joke… or a lie. He was lying. _I bet he was planning another ridiculous prank! Draco's hair hasn't even started growing back!_ Growling slightly, Severus scowled. He really didn't need any more trouble from the Prank Masters. Draco hadn't stopped whining since his hair had fallen out!

_Severus almost swore. Someone was banging on his office door while he was marking papers. They obviously had death wish._

_ "Enter," he barked, glaring at the door. Draco burst in, nearly in tears._

_ "Uncle Severus! My hair! Look! It's fallen out! There's nothing Pomfrey can do!" he almost sobbed, but obviously held it in with his etiquette training._

_ Severus almost burst out laughing._

_ There was nothing more precious to Draco than his looks. And his hair was a source of pride for the boy._

_ "What makes you think _I_ can do anything to help?" he teased._

_ "Severus! I'm _bald_! There has to be _something_ you can do!" The once-blond Slytherin slumped into the chair before Severus' desk. "Please? Will you try?" he pouted, eyes watering. _He must be desperate,_ thought Severus, mentally smirking._

_ "I'll see what I can do. I'm very busy, Draco. Next time you barge into my office in hysterics, I'll deduct points. Now go and study," he dismissed his godson, turning back to the sub-par essays before him._

_ "But… Severus!" Draco sounded on the verge of a tantrum._

"_I will count to three, Draco," he warned, knowing the spoilt little shit knew not to push it. _

_He was correct._

_ Draco stormed out of his office, slamming the door behind him._

_ As the door closed, Severus let himself chuckle. It really _was_ quite amusing._

Looking back on that day made Severus smirk; Draco had tried to order his friends to shave their heads too, but they'd refused. It was quite funny to see Draco's power over the other students dwindle. Now the boy had to grow up. And Severus was all for it.

As he went through a few more papers, there was a knock on the portrait door. Harry had arrived.

He opened the door with a flick of his wand, not bothering to get up. He didn't want to seem too bothered by the boy's silent departure, nor too excited about his return. He didn't want to seem eager lest he make a fool of himself somehow.

He refused to think back to their earlier role-reversal.

As erotic as being instructed in fellatio was, he didn't want to be that vulnerable ever again.

"Potter," he greeted, pushing the essays to one side.

"Hello. Did you sleep well?" The mild manner was starting to grate on Severus' nerves. _Why's he so confident all of a sudden?_ He hummed ambiguously. "Aw, Sev. What's wrong?" The Gryffindor teased, flopping down at the desk, placing a cup of tea in front of the Potions Master.

"Don't shorten my name," he grouched, sipping the tea.

"Se-e-veru-us!" Harry sing-songed, nearly making his eye twitch. "Really. What's wrong?" he became more serious.

"Nothing. Stop being a childish brat," he covered. In return, he received a searching look.

X

Harry watched his grumpy old professor as he sipped his tea. It was obvious that something was eating at the man. He seemed to be… sulking! It almost made Harry laugh. But, his lover was unhappy, so it was his duty to cheer him up.

The best way he knew how was… Mutt!

In a swift movement, he transfigured himself into the happy little creature and jumped up, placing his front paws on Severus' lap.

Whining, he snuffled the slender hand until the man complied and stroked his fur.

"Insufferable mongrel," came the grouchy huff. Mutt just wagged his tail and leant into the touches.

He sat at Severus' feet until the man finished his lunch. While he waited, an idea struck him.

When everything was eaten, Mutt grabbed Severus' robes in his mouth and tugged, making him stand.

"What do you want?" he grumbled, following the dog. "The lounge? How interesting. Thank you for sharing this amazing discovery with me," he snarked, plonking down in the middle seat. Mutt gave him his best deadpan look and jumped up, paws landing on Severus' knees. "Mutt," he grumbled again. The dog licked his hand, snuffling at it until it came up to pet him once more.

Soon, Severus was stroking Mutt's fur absent-mindedly. It seemed to relax the old git, so Mutt put phase two of his "Make Severus Happy" plan into action.

He brought his nose to the crotch in front of his face and started nuzzling it, licking Severus through his robes and slacks. A startled gasp let him know he'd caught the man's attention.

X

The mongrel started nuzzling and licking his crotch after a while of Severus generously petting his fur.

The action slowly lulled the Potions Master into a relaxed state of daydreaming. Then, the deviant canine mad his move!

It felt so good; it startled Severus back to the present.

He pushed Mutt's face away, trying to put a halt to the ridiculous situation.

But, a low whine from the dog made him pause, looking down into the dark, chocolate eyes. When he relaxed his hand, Mutt continued to lick him through his clothing. The long, warm tongue had the cloth damp in no time, easily bringing his cock to arousal.

"Stop at once! What are you thinking! You're a _dog_!" he protested, trying to push the animal away once more.

He received a warning growl in reply. When he tried to push him away again, he received a nip to his hand. It didn't draw blood… but it _hurt_! He growled back at the animal, trying to shift his crotch away.

"For God's sake, Potter!" he gasped as the tongue gave a particularly firm lap.

The next thing he knew, the insane animal was pulling at his belt and nosing his fly. He wanted his pants undone.

"Absolutely not," he sniffed, crossing his arms. _What the hell is he playing at?_ A pathetic whine and a half-hearted paw batting at his zip made him falter. For about five seconds. "Don't be ridiculous. You're an animal. This is disgusting." A huff of impatience made him smirk. He'd won.

X

Mutt huffed. _Why can't he just make things easy for once?_ Sure, he'd come up with the plan on the spot and hadn't really thought it through… but he hadn't counted on Severus being so stubborn! _It's not like I'm _actually_ an animal!_ _I'm still a friggin' person!_ He gave another growl, tugging at the belt under the robes. Severus just smirked down at him, obviously confident that an animal wouldn't be able to unclothe him. Harry would have smirked back, if he could.

With careful placement of his front teeth, he yanked, pulling the belt loose from the little bar, then the rest of the buckle. He just needed to pull it from the loops, unzip the fly and somehow take Severus' cock out, and he'd be good.

The hard part was getting the cock out.

_Shit._

He snuffled, licked and nuzzled, making the snarky man hard. He lapped at the erection through the cotton of the briefs under the slacks.

He was proud of his efforts so far… but he couldn't very well use his teeth to retrieve his prize, could he?

When he'd been nuzzling for a good thirty seconds, he let out a pathetic, needy whine, pleadingly looking up at his professor.

X

He was so hard. And just from Mutt licking him through his pants! He knew he should be ashamed… but he knew Harry was in there, consciously doing this; licking his crotch, making him hard. And, fuck, but he found the taboo of it all arousing in itself.

Groaning, he admitted defeat.

He slid a hand into his briefs, pulling out his erection, then his testicles.

He was loathe to admit that he was curious as to how this would feel afterwards. Would he be embarrassed? Would he feel dirty? Would he even care? _Only one way to find out._

As soon as he removed his hand, Mutt's tongue was laving away at his crotch, lingering at the head for a moment, before turning his attention to the delicate sac beneath.

Severus closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax into the enthusiastic attentions.

The warmth was so much more intense when the barrier of his clothes was gone. The saliva coated him in seconds, sending tingles straight to his belly, pooling in a mass of pleasure.

The canine's tongue was bigger and stronger than it was when Mutt was Harry. It caressed his shaft all the way up, applying a delicious pressure to the tip of Severus' dick before returning to lap at his balls, bouncing them on the strong appendage.

He moaned, bucking his hips slightly, as Mutt snuffled the join of his testicles and the base of his penis; giving short laps, making them bounce and slap against the fabric of his slacks. The vibrations made his prick bob as well; a pearl of semen leaking from his slit, sliding down, only to be devoured by that amazing tongue.

A pleased whine floated to his ears before the tongue was back on him, applying that wonderful pressure again and again.

It was almost enough to make him come. But not quite. He needed a more substantial pressure.

Suddenly, it stopped.

Mutt pulled away and whuffled, sniffing the air and ducking his head pointedly.

Severus was to finish himself off.

X

Mutt sat back, watching Severus.

The older man made no move to touch himself, so Mutt sniffed the air and gave a pointed huff.

"No, not while you're like this," Severus growled. But Mutt wasn't going to let him control the terms of this encounter. He growled back, leaning forward to lap harshly at the weeping prick.

In the dog's body his senses of smell, taste and hearing were sharper; he could taste Severus' arousal like never before, smell it to a stronger degree; he could hear the husky arousal in his professor's voice. He groaned, sniffing the man's crotch, lapping in short, sharp, jabs of his tongue.

The feel of Severus' balls bouncing against his tongue was new and oddly erotic. The heaviness of his engorged dick made him salivate even more.

He gave another whine, nudging Severus' hand.

The man had his hand clenched into a fist against his thigh. Mutt knew he wanted to jerk off. And if he had any authority (and he _did_!), Severus would wank until he bled.

He sat back once more, taking in the image of his teacher.

The usually-stoic man was wearing his usual black robes and work clothes, all buttoned and fastened, making him look completely professional… except for his belt and fly being pulled open, allowing the man's impressive length to stand proudly between his thighs.

Jutting out of the formal teaching robes, Severus' cock was weeping; the foreskin pulled back, revealing the rosy head.

Mutt could see Severus' penis twitch every so often, making his own prick swell.

He started panting and whining, jumping up, wrapping his forelegs around Severus' leg. Soon, he was rutting and humping away. He knew he should be embarrassed… but… he couldn't control himself. The smell of Severus' cock made him so incredibly hard; so horny!

X

The odd little creature was _humping his leg!_ The _nerve!_

He could feel the length of Mutt's penis rubbing against his leg; could hear the panting breaths; could feel the puffs of air, warm against his thigh as Mutt – Harry! – ground and thrust against him, in search of his own release.

And, for some ridiculous, unknown reason, he was incredibly turned on!

Giving up on the battle of wills, Severus grasped his penis in one hand, his testicles in the other, and pumped.

His fist flew furiously over his slick phallus, bringing him closer to his completion at an alarming rate… but he didn't focus on how long he lasted. He just needed release.

One hand cupped and bounced his balls as the other jerked his prick harshly. He pinched his sac, tugging it slightly, milking himself.

His hips bucked into his hands, uncontrollably, causing his legs to move, stimulating the dog riding him.

But, soon, he had a lap full of Harry Potter, grinding his hips against Severus'; his hands cupping his professor's face, pulling him in for a long, slow kiss.

The furious pace of their hips thrusting against each other, soon brought them careening over the edge of completion. Both came with a gasp and a moan, rocking their pelvises together, riding out the wave of pleasure.

"Fuck," said Harry, resting his forehead against his professor's throat, peppering kisses along the bruised flesh, tracing his steps from earlier.

He reached down, grasping Severus' spent member, giving it a few slow, firm pumps.

"I love the feel of you in my hand," he explained, kissing the man's temple. "I love being able to touch you like this," he murmured, giving another firm stroke, making Severus buck harshly. His oversensitive prick was coming back to life, aching from overuse. "I love you, Sev."

"I love _you_," he replied, finally able to say the words without hesitation or desperation.

X

Harry's heart soared. The reply was so simple; so heart-felt. He wished he could have a recording to play over and over.

Chuckling, he tucked Severus back into his pants, giving him a sweet kiss.

"I have to go again. I'm really behind on my essays."

He hated the fact that he needed to study. He just wanted sex with Severus all day, every day, for the rest of his life. Alas.

"You're lying," Severus suddenly accused.

"Um… no I'm not?" _What?_

"Potter, when have you every _willingly_ studied? Without Granger harping at you, or just before the deadline? I know you're up to something devious," he scowled at the boy, making him laugh.

"What makes you think that?" he donned his 'innocent' look. "How could you possibly believe that?" he laughed again, smoothing his hands over Severus' torso, pressing himself to the man, wrapping his arms around his neck so they were nose-to-nose, lips-to-lips. As he spoke, his lips brushed Severus', giving him almost-kisses. "As much as I wish I was doing something else… I really have to catch up with these essays. I have another five inches to go in Charms, due on Monday afternoon," he kissed Severus' lips, trailing to his jaw, to his throat. "I want to be here. I do," he whispered into the pale flesh. "But I can't. Hermione _is_ nagging me. I'll see you when I can. I promise."

With one last kiss, he gathered his things and left.

XXX

_A/N: And that's the end of the double post. I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter, but I've started it! Yay!_

_There isn't much more to go in Harry Cocker, but I do have a sequel in mind. But! I don't know when that will be posted._


	25. Chapter 25

"_I want to be here. I do," he whispered into the pale flesh. "But I can't. Hermione is nagging me. I'll see you when I can. I promise."_

_With one last kiss, he gathered his things and left._

Chapter 25

It was another two weeks before they saw each other in a more intimate way again.

Severus' only comforting thought for a while was that the three banes of his existence _were_ actually busy with their academic workload and so had no time to prank anyone. He was thankful for the quiet period.

The Saturday of the week after they parted, he was able to send Harry an owl, requesting his company. Unfortunately, his reply was in the negative.

_Sorry, Sev,_

_I can't come over. Maybe tomorrow._

_Harry._

And that was it; his rejection. No 'love, Harry' or hugs and kisses at the end (not that he expected _or_ wanted any!)

He knew the workload put on Sixth Years, being groomed for Seventh Year and NEWTs. But he still missed spending time with Harry. And the sex; he really missed that, too.

_It's been a week and I'm already pining for the annoying nuisance._ He scolded himself, knowing he needed to man-up and wait until Harry was free. _I have papers to grade and lessons to plan. I can keep busy until it's all over…_

X

"Hermione! You're killing me! It's been _two weeks_! Why can't I go see him? We've practically finished all our homework!" Harry was getting a little desperate. He'd rejected Severus' invitation the week before because Hermione had advised a 'cooling off' period. He didn't think they needed _two weeks_.

"Be quiet and sit down. You're drawing attention to yourself! Don't you dare get me thrown out of the library!" He sat, sulking and holding a throw pillow to his chest.

"But… come on! I want to see him!" He knew he was being petulant, but he didn't care. He'd made up with Severus – twice – and now he wanted to pet him and cuddle him and snuggle – _wait. No. She's right. I definitely need some time to cool off. What's gotten into me?_

"Harry, you've been acting strangely for the past week or so. Are you feeling alright?" she looked concerned, placing a hand on his forehead. "You don't have a temperature…" she eyed him shrewdly. "Have you been drinking with Seamus?"

"What? No!" _Seamus has alcohol? Hmmm…_

"Don't even think about it!" His thoughtfulness must have shown on his face. "Harry, what's going on?"

"Nothing. I just… miss him," he pouted, cuddling the pillow to his chest again.

"I see." She watched him through narrowed eyes. "Get your Transfiguration essay done and you can go."

With a groan, he pulled his study materials closer and began to write out "_Why students should never attempt Animagi transformations without an expert at hand and what three possible consequences may be._" _She totally had me in mind when she came up with this,_ he thought gloomily, curling over his pillow.

"Where'd you get a throw pillow, anyway?" Hermione asked, not looking up from her Ancient Runes textbook.

"Transfigured a spare quill," he mumbled.

"I see." She peered over her book, watching him from a moment. He glared back at her.

"What?" He received no reply. She simply returned her focus to her book and smiled suspiciously.

X

If he were a lesser man, Severus would have cackled with glee as he completed another batch of his latest potion: _Affection brew: hormones in a bottle_. He scooped some into a vial and headed towards the kitchens.

"Mr Potter's health supplement," he drawled, handing the vial to Dobby.

"Professor Snape sir takes good care of Master Harry Potter!" trilled the Elf, taking the vial and lacing Potter's 'special cup' with the contents.

For six days, Severus had been brewing his special 'health supplement' and asking Dobby to lace Potter's goblet at every meal.

The potion was a mild mixture of pixie oestrogen and a very weak love potion. The effect was hilarious! It made the subject extremely affectionate, needing to be close to their friends and family.

So far, Harry had started carrying a cushion everywhere he went and cuddling it to himself when he could. Severus had seen the boy holding it at dinner the previous evening, as well as in the library that day. Soon, the brat would be clinging to his friends and knitting sockies for cats. He almost giggled when he thought of Harry Potter knitting fuzzy little socks for Mrs Norris. _At least I'm keeping busy,_ he mused, walking to the Hall with a spring in his step.

X

Harry moaned, downing his pumpkin juice in one go.

"This juice is… _delicious!_" he exclaimed, downing another lot.

"Harry," Hermione sounded amused, but somewhat annoyed. "You've been acting quite peculiarly… do you feel ok?"

"Never better," he chirped, loading his plate with food.

"You seem to be rather… cheerful, all of a sudden. You were pining away just before."

"I'm just happy to be sharing such wonderful food with my best friends!" he said, wrapping an arm around her, pulling her into a hug.

"Oi!" Ron yelped, swinging his legs to the side. "What the hell!"

Harry looked sheepish, reaching a hand over to Ron, clasping the redhead's fist holding a fork.

"I just want to be close to you, Won-won," he smiled, eyes twinkling.

Ron's face went bright red; his mouth hung open in shock and embarrassment. Hermione giggled.

"Were you playing footsie with my boyfriend, Mr Potter?"

"No. I was running my foot up his leg," he said, matter-of-factly. Hermione laughed, grabbing his goblet and sniffed the contents.

"Harry, this doesn't smell like pumpkin juice. It smells sweeter. Try mine," she handed him her goblet.

"Ugh. My juice is way better."

"I think someone's been tampering with your juice, mate," said Ron, pulling his hand from Harry's grip.

"Yes… I wonder who it could be…" said Hermione, smirking. Harry followed her gaze to the Head Table.

"Snape!" he growled, seeing his lover smirking, eyes alight with humour. "That git!" He hid his face in his hands, realising why he'd been feeling so emotional. _The bastard put a potion in my juice!_

X

Severus could barely contain his grin. He'd been caught.

_Damn, no booties for Mrs Norris…_ he sipped his tea and excused himself. He couldn't hold in his glee much longer.

So elated was he, that he didn't notice a certain Gryffindor trailing him to the dungeons.

XXX

_A/N: Just a fun little chapter in celebration of the amazing response the last posts received. Thank you all for letting me know you're still willing to read! I hope you liked this chapter. :D_


	26. Chapter 26

_Severus could barely contain his grin. He'd been caught._

Damn, no booties for Mrs Norris_… he sipped his tea and excused himself. He couldn't hold in his glee much longer._

_So elated was he, that he didn't notice a certain Gryffindor trailing him to the dungeons._

Chapter 26

Now that he knew he'd been influenced by some kind of potion, Harry was able to restrain himself from pouncing on his professor too soon.

He stopped for a moment to place a silencing charm on his feet, careful to whisper as quietly as possible. He hadn't yet perfected his nonverbal spell casting.

When Severus was about to turn a corner, Harry grabbed him from behind, holding down his wand arm and covering his mouth, stifling any spells and/or spouts of yelling that were likely to occur.

Giggling, he whispered in Severus' ear, "Miss me?" and dragged him into an old corridor.

When he let his teacher go, he had to dodge a curse, laughing at the look on his lover's face.

"You little _shit!_ You nearly gave me a heart attack! What did you think you were _doing_!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Calm down, Sev. It was just a bit of payback for spiking my juice. What did you give me?"

Now that they were alone, Harry let himself approach his teacher and wrap his arms around the stoic man, resting his head on a bony shoulder.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he sniffed, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders, tracing lazy circles with his thumb.

"Git," he nuzzled the hard chest, turning enough to kiss Severus' throat, up to his lips. "What have you been slipping me?" He peppered kisses over Severus' face; nuzzling his temple, littering love bites along his neck, while his hands became busy with the man's robes and belt; toying with the buckle, slowly easing it apart.

X

Severus' breath hitched at the attentions the boy was laying upon him; the sweet kisses and the tender embraces; the teasing hands at his belt.

He brought his hand to the boy's unruly hair, gently massaging, kissing his forehead, moaning when his student's fingers brushed his growing erection while toying with his belt buckle.

"I've missed you, Sev… a lot," he murmured, making Severus close his eyes in anticipation. "But… I'm assuming it's because you dosed me with something." He pulled away, a teasing smirk on his face. "What'd you give me?" His hands, however, slipped inside Severus' slacks and rubbed him over his briefs; light touches meant to tease and coax him into speaking. And they worked.

"I gave you… _uh!_... my 'Affection brew'. It's basically a weak love potion with – _ah_! – pixie oestrogen." When the last word left his lips, the boy gave a particularly harsh tug before pulling away completely.

"You gave me female hormones!" he looked comically outraged. "You're turning me into a _girl_?" he folded his arms, frowning. "Severus, I ran my foot up Ron's leg at dinner. I called him _Won-won!_ I've been cuddling a _pillow_ for a _week_!" He sounded almost amused. Severus was glad his prank hadn't come off as an attempted drugging. That could have been bad.

Before he could say anything though, the boy was back, wrapping his arms around him, rubbing their crotches together and kissing his throat, mumbling sweet nothings he couldn't quite make out.

"Severus… if you wanted to cuddle me so much, you could have given me detention… or sent me a letter; you didn't have to drug me." He laughed, slipping his hand back down to Severus' crotch.

The slender hand teased his cock to full arousal; rubbing firmly, lightly trailing fingernails along his shaft, tickling him through his underwear.

His hips jerked forward and his mouth went slack releasing a needy moan. He felt ridiculous in his powerlessness to resist a boy twenty years his junior. Even the realisation of the age difference did nothing to deter him from leaning into the gentle caresses and loving kisses; it did nothing to stop him from pulling the boy closer, lifting him to wrap his legs around his waist so he may rut against the adolescent's cock and grope his firm little arse simultaneously.

He'd come this far – why stop now? He'd gained too much to lose it all for something as trivial as age.

The boy rutted in his arms; the feel of their erections rubbing against each other, though muffled by cloth, was stimulating enough after so much time apart.

Severus huffed a laugh.

"We've been apart for a fortnight… and we're rutting away like animals on heat. We should be ashamed." Harry chuckled in agreement, grinning against Severus' mouth, pulling him in for a sweet, lingering kiss.

"Sev, I know it's probably too soon… but – _ah!_ – Oh, fuck it! I'm horny and I love you and I want you to fuck me. Right here," he ground his hips particularly forcefully, tightening his arms around Severus' neck.

The Potions Master was speechless.

They were in a corridor – however deserted – and, so soon after their biggest misunderstanding to date, the boy was jumping head-first into a more intimate sexual situation with him. _Bloody Gryffindor,_ he mentally rolled his eyes.

X

_Two weeks is long enough… right?_ Harry was in a haze of emotions. He wanted to cuddle and snuggle Severus for ever and ever… but part of him wanted to throttle him for giving him _oestrogen_! Another part of him just wanted sex. A lot.

"Wait," Severus gasped, pulling away from the in-depth, rigorous kissing and thrusting and grinding. "Far be it for me to complain about your enthusiasm to reconcile our sexual relationship –" Harry cut him off, attacking him with kisses before he could finish.

Unfortunately, despite the fact that Harry had managed to jump him and drag him into a secluded corridor, Severus was still much stronger than him. Therefore, the grouchy old bat was able to push Harry away long enough to complete his protest; dumping the boy on his feet and stepping away.

"As I was trying to say!" He cleared his throat. "As much as I would enjoy fucking you into the dungeon wall," he raised his hand when the Gryffindor made to approach him again, "I believe you're still under the influence of my potion." He waited, seemingly for Harry's reaction.

"But… you said it was only a _weak_ love potion and some hormones! I'm horny as hell because I haven't seen you in two weeks. The potion just makes me want to cuddle, right?"

"As likely as that is, I refuse to take advantage of you while you're under the influence." He seemed to hesitate before refastening his trousers and scowling at Harry. "I'm merely saving my own hide," he grouched. "I'm preventing the opportunity for you to cry rape once the potion wears off."

Harry wanted to scream.

He wanted sex and he wanted it _now._

"But – " he was hushed by Severus' finger on his lips. He blinked as the man smirked.

"However," he said, drawing nearer, "we could certainly enjoy one another's company in my quarters… should you be inclined to accept my invitation." He embraced Harry, leaning in closely; their lips nearly touching.

Closing the gap, Harry kissed his lover, accepting the invitation.

X

Severus was tempted to let things progress, but knew he'd never forgive himself for taking advantage of the boy while under the influence of his own potion. As much as he wanted to believe his potion was a weak brew for enhancing affection for family and friends, he couldn't take the chance that it was affecting Harry's libido as well. That didn't mean, however, they couldn't spend the night together.

Truthfully, he'd slipped the concoction into Harry's pumpkin juice because he'd missed the boy. He'd wanted Potter to miss him as much as he'd missed the crazy sex-fiend. He'd wanted him to feel the way he did; wanted to hold the boy, even without the promise of sex. And it'd worked. Even if the affection wasn't solely for Severus, he knew the boy would be thinking of him. The hilarity of the boy snuggling a cushion in public was a bonus, really.

And the Weasley situation… absolutely priceless.

If he'd not been viciously attacked by a horny adolescent, Severus would have cackled and laughed and chuckled and possibly even giggled a little at the idiot's ridiculous actions.

As it was, however, he would have to settle for leading the brat into his chambers and cuddling him all night. _The sacrifices I make for the Greater Good,_ he mused.

As they entered his living room, he was pleasantly surprised by a small hand slipping into his own.

"What're you smirking about now?" Harry asked, squeezing Severus' hand.

"None of your business," he huffed, pulling the boy down to lay on the couch, their legs entwined; hands clasped over Harry's abdomen. "Now, do your duty and keep me warm," he grouched, tightening his arms around the boy.

"Git," Harry laughed, turning to kiss Severus' cheek.

X

Harry sighed contentedly, loving the feel of Severus' arms around him, holding him close.

This is the first time in a fortnight that they'd been able to spend together. Sure, they saw each other in class, but it wasn't the same. Severus had to be his teacher and Harry had to be his student. But, at least now, seeing his grouchy lover intimidate his classmates was amusing. Very amusing. When he became angry enough to deduct points and give detentions, Harry noticed the man's face contorted subtly; little wrinkles formed on his forehead. Every time he saw those wrinkles, Harry wanted to sooth them; make them disappear. With his tongue. And, as he lay there, cuddled into Severus, reminiscing, he formed a plan, brilliant in its simplicity. Thinking back to what he'd said before, he decided to earn himself a detention in his next Potions class. Grinning, he turned over to lay on his belly, facing his professor.

The man was dozing; the lines of stress gone as he rested. He looked so peaceful.

He gave his teacher a kiss and snuggled into his chest; resolving to spend the night in his teacher's arms.

XXX

_A/N: Apologies for the lateness. I decided to write up a few more chapters to keep myself ahead of posting. I will update once a week from now on, until the story is finished. Which will be in the next five to ten chapters (depending on how many smut-fillers I decide to write!) Hope you enjoyed the latest instalment! :D _


	27. Chapter 27

_The man was dozing; the lines of stress gone as he rested. He looked so peaceful._

_He gave his teacher a kiss and snuggled into his chest; resolving to spend the night in his teacher's arms._

Chapter 27

They lay there for a few hours, simply basking in each other's company. Severus could take a break from marking homework and essays for a night, and he was sure Harry could use a night off too.

He woke to the boy snuggling into his neck, one arm curled under himself, the other wrapped around Severus' chest. Their legs were tangled together, knotted in their sleep.

Severus was sure his potion had worn off by this time. They'd been sleeping for at least two hours after snuggling for another two. He could feel his muscles protesting to spending such a long time in one position.

Slowly, carefully, he turned the boy over, so he lay on his back, on top of Severus; his head resting on the Potions Master's shoulder. Just as slowly and carefully, he slipped his hands into his students' slacks, gently caressing his crotch; rubbing and stroking until he held a firm, heavy erection.

He brought his other hand down, using it to remove the trousers, pulling them down partway, before pulling Harry's cock out; still pumping firmly. His free hand left the school slacks and cupped the sac below his prize.

Severus fondled his student; jerking him off, massaging his balls, intent on waking him with a scream. At the thought of Harry writing and moaning in his sleep, a devious smirk lit his face.

He could feel his own erection straining against his pants, against the unconscious boy's backside. As he pumped the cock in his hand, he shifted, moving his hips against Harry's arse, creating dry friction. As dry as it was, his penis appreciated the stimulation; twitching and throbbing in its confines.

The boy moaned, bucking his hips in his sleep, fists clenching by his sides. Severus turned his face to Harry's temple, kissing him softly, dipping his tongue into the delicate ear. A soft, breathy gasp spilled from the boy's lips; his narrow hips bucking frantically as Severus increased his pace.

He could feel the boy's testicles contracting as he squeezed and tugged. He could feel the throb of the Gryffindor's pulse as he pumped furiously. The pre-ejaculate flowed thickly, giving him some kind of lubricant.

His own hips grinding harshly against his student, Severus groaned into the boy's neck, placing shallow kisses where he could.

Then, with a cry, Harry came with one last buck into Severus' hand, bringing his own up to the man's hair, fisting in pleasure.

As the boy came down from his high, still waking properly, he rubbed his arse against Severus' crotch; obviously conscious enough to reciprocate.

"Mm… fuck, Sev," he panted, rubbing his sensitive prick against the man's hands, "what a wakeup call!" he gave a breathy chuckle, turning over to rub his cock against his teacher's.

Severus closed his eyes, his hands gripping Harry's arse over the slacks as he bucked and ground his hips fervently into the quickly reawakening penis above.

Harry reached down, cupping him over his slacks, giving a light squeeze before he deftly unfastened the button and fly, taking the Potions Master out, squeezing and rubbing harshly. Severus closed his eyes tightly, his breathing becoming ragged.

"Severus… I want your fingers inside me," the soft murmur in his ear made him clench his hands over the firm cheeks.

He made swift work of pulling the cumbersome slacks down far enough to expose the taught arse.

Without a word, he ran his hand through the cooling semen on Harry's abdomen and, using it as lubricant, plunged his finger inside the tight little hole, wriggling it around briefly before adding the second.

He gasped at the feel of Harry's anal cavity contracting around his fingers, sucking them further inside. He crooked them back and forth harshly, still bucking and grinding his pelvis into his student's hand.

He assaulted his lover's prostate, mercilessly pummelling the nerve, making the boy cry out and clench around him.

He could feel the boy's cock, hard and ready for more, even after orgasming so recently. His own prick throbbed in Harry's hand as it was furiously pumped and jerked. His balls jiggled with the pace the Gryffindor was setting, making them tingle with pleasure.

Severus could feel his student's arousal on his own; the boy's sac slapping against his as he fingered him roughly.

"Oh, fuck… Sev!" the low moan of his name sent jolts of arousal coursing through him, making him peak. He came, groaning into the pale throat, latching on; bruising the flesh with a love bite as he held the bony hips down, against his own with one hand, while the other continued its pounding.

He held Harry's pelvis close, still rocking his hips gently, riding the afterglow with a small sigh.

Then, finally, his lover came, gasping into his ear as the assault on his prostate became too much; the constant pressure of Severus' hips sending him careening over the edge. With a few hard thrusts, the boy was finally sated.

For a short while, they lay there, enjoying the post-coital buzz, before Severus' body renewed its protests.

"Bed, I think."


	28. Chapter 28

_For a short while, they lay there, enjoying the post-coital buzz, before Severus' body renewed its protests._

"_Bed, I think."_

Chapter 28

After their night of togetherness, Harry had to return to Gryffindor Tower to meet with Hermione and Ron to study. Again.

This time, he left a not for Severus _before _he left.

"Late night, Harry?" Hermione smirked as he sat next to her in the common room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he sniffed, making room for Ron.

"A likely story," the redhead grinned, pulling out his Potions homework. "I don't suppose the old grouch gave you any answers?"

"Ha! Right. He'd help me study, but he'd never actually give me the answers." He pulled a face. "Stingy bastard…"

"Mr Potter," came a deep, drawling voice, making the boys jump and look around. There was a chuckle beside them.

"Hermione!" they chorused indignantly. She giggled, taking her wand away from her throat.

"I found a charm to change your voice. Nifty, huh?" They both gave her an incredulous look.

"When'd you have time for that!" Ron demanded.

"When I was researching the Charms essay," she smiled.

"Excellent. What's the incantation?"

"_Voce Modicum_," she drawled, once again changing her voice to the deep timbre of the Potions Master. "Just have the person in mind when you want to change your voice. The book says to remember how they sound, but I find picturing their face just as effective."

The boys tried it, imitating Hermione.

"_Voce Modicum_." Harry incanted, changing his voice to McGonagall's Scottish brogue. "Weasley, Granger; come and have a biscuit!" They laughed, shaking their heads. He grinned, taking his wand from his throat. "Brilliant!"

Ron went next, choosing to don Hagrid's voice.

"'Arry! Come an' eat some o' me rock cakes. I used real rocks this time!" He snorted, taking his wand from his throat. "This is great! I can't wait to use it!"

"As soon as you finish your homework, you can go and torment someone. Just remember, though; nothing slanderous or mean in any way. No horrible rumours."

"I know. I was going to scare some kids with professors' voices," he grinned.

"Good. Get to work then."

X

_Sev,_

_Going to study. Again. Ugh._

_I'll be back when I can._

_Let me know when you're free_

_Love, Harry._

Severus rolled his eyes. As much as he liked the idea of his students studying diligently, he had to suspect they were up to something devious. But, for now, he really couldn't do anything about it. He had to wait for the opportune moment.

He was just exiting the shower when –

"Agh! Severus, m'boy! Apologies!" Albus fled his bedroom, back to the living room, and waited for him to dress. Severus was so shocked that he didn't react.

Waiting for his heart rate to return to normal, Severus scowled at the door. _What the Hell does the old fool think he's doing?_

After dressing quickly, he stalked into his living room to demand an answer.

"Albus Wolfric Brian Percival Dumbledore," he started, pleased at the way the old codger averted his eyes. "Why were you barging into my bedroom!" He crossed his arms over his chest as he gracefully seated himself on his armchair. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I did knock, you know," the old man said to his lap. It was amusing to see the 115-year-old Order of Merlin-holding wizard contrite. "I was hoping we could have tea. It has been a while since we've shared a cup, Severus." He looked up again, the twinkle slowly returning to his eyes. "I knocked on your door, but you didn't hear me. I came to investigate." Severus scowled deeper.

"And you didn't think to owl me? Or, perhaps, when I didn't answer, you didn't think to wait a moment? That I was otherwise occupied? Possibly not _here_?"

"Quite right, my boy. I didn't think. I just hoped to give you a nice surprise."

"You know I don't like surprises, Albus." The old man just smiled and shuffled, getting comfortable.

"How about that tea?"

Severus sighed. "As you've already made a nuisance of yourself, I suppose tea is an acceptable request," he sniffed, summoning a House Elf. "Tea and biscuits, please," he ordered.

"How generous of you, Severus," Albus twinkled. "And I do apologise for walking in on you… not that you have anything to be ashamed of!" Severus shuddered.

"You old pervert. Don't bring it up." The Headmaster grinned.

"Sorry, sorry…" he didn't sound apologetic at all.

"Tea, sirs," the Elf reappeared with a large tray laden with biscuits and tarts as well as a large pot of tea.

"Thank you," Severus dismissed the Elf, pouring tea into a cup for the Headmaster. "Now, why are you really here?" he sipped his own tea.

"Yes, the weather is quite lovely, isn't it? Oh, I'm fine, Severus, thank you. How are you?" He joked. Severus gave him his most unaffected, deadpan look as he sipped his tea. "All right. I came to ask you if you had any idea what is going on with the 'Prank Masters'. I'm beginning to feel they're lulling the school into a false sense of security," he added sugar to his tea before sipping. "It has been rather quiet lately, hasn't it?"

"Indeed." Severus hid a smirk behind his teacup. _I do find myself amused whenever the pranks aren't on me. Perhaps I'll allow these escapades to continue for a while. Especially if Albus is targeted more often…_

"I'm afraid not. I've no proof of any specific student or group of students being directly linked to these pranks," he refilled his cup.

"That's a shame. They're even outshining the Weasley twins and Mr Jordan," he chuckled, reaching for a tart.

"I hope they don't find it worth their time to engage in a prank war," said Severus, secretly amused. "It would be most unwelcome," he frowned for good measure.

Privately, he didn't mind the idea of the two trouble-making trios starting a prank war. Especially if he wasn't a target. _Well, a _main_ target,_ he thought.

He had something to mull over when the Headmaster left.

"That would be distracting," the old man agreed.

They sat in Severus' living room for about half an hour, discussing the progress of potions research and the latest Ministry blunders, when a House Elf popped in with a message for Dumbledore.

"Professor McGonagall is wishing to see Headmaster Dumbledore, sir," he said before popping out again.

"Ah, duty calls, m'boy. Thank you for having me for tea," he smiled, beard twitching.

"Of course," Severus graciously replied, barely holding in a snarky comment about uninvited guests surprising him in the bathroom.

"Until next time." And he was gone.

"Bloody meddler," Severus grumbled. He knew Dumbledore wasn't really meddling on purpose… but if Harry had been there... he would have been in an awkward position.

Sighing, he hauled himself off to grade a few papers.

X

Meanwhile.

"Hermione," Harry whined, dragging his feet towards the library. "Come on! We've practically finished everything! It's two weeks 'til Christmas. Let me have a few hours to –"

"You spent a whole _night_ 'out', Harry Potter. Don't even _think_ about putting off your assignments for another _minute_." She glared, making him feel small. "You can have fun during the holidays. But until then, you're going to study your scrawny little arse off!" With that, she led the way to their now-usual table at the back of the library.

"Nice try, mate," Ron grinned, following his girlfriend.

"We have Herbology, Muggle Studies and… Potions to do before the Christmas break," said Hermione as they sat down.

"You mean _you_ have Muggle Studies. _We_ only have Herbology and Potions," said Ron.

"Yes. I also have Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. But I only have about an inch or so to do for both. I haven't even _started_ my explanation of the different preparation methods for of the various ingredients. There are ten ingredients in this potion!" She pulled her essay towards her, unrolling her parchment.

"Hermione, you have nearly two feet. And your handwriting… it's tiny!"

"Quantity doesn't mean quality, Ronald," she sniffed. The boys shared an amused glance and bent over their essays.

X

Severus ate a late lunch, enjoying the peace and quiet of his office. He'd managed to get through most of his marking since the Headmaster had left that morning.

Marking a large, red T on the last Fifth Year's paper, he moved the stack to the 'done' pile and began sorting through the bullshit and half-arsery that was the Seventh Year Potions students' essays. _Next week will be the Fourth and Sixth Years' assignments_, he sighed, re-inking his quill.

As far as Saturdays went, his had been… nearly un-eventful. If Albus hadn't decided to peek on him, he would have said it had been a rather pleasant day. _Perverted old coot_, he scowled, writing a scathing comment at the end of the first essay.

By the time dinner rolled around, Severus had only five more papers to go. _I may as well finish them now. I can eat here,_ pinching the bridge of his nose and squeezing his tired eyes closed, he ordered a meal and got back to work.

X

Dinner time. Finally.

The three Prank Masters had been studying in the library for _hours_. Harry cast a quick _Tempus_ before pointedly saying, "It's six o'clock," to Hermione.

"All right. We can finish this in the common room before we go to bed," she grudgingly agreed. Ron sent Harry a grateful look as he packed his things. Harry just smirked, shaking his head. _Those two…_

When they entered the Great Hall, the first thing they noticed was: "Malfoy's hair's growing back," said Ron, sitting down. The other two looked over and grinned.

"Ah, his face was priceless when that happened," Harry chortled, careful not to give himself away.

"Yeah, it shut him up for a while, too," Hermione agreed. "It seems it was just what he needed to grow up."

"Heh. Yeah. And remove his pointy nose from his arse," Harry laughed, pouring himself some pumpkin juice.

"You're game," Ron nodded at the goblet.

"He stopped that. It was a prank to get my attention… I think." He glanced up at the Head Table.

"He's not at dinner," Hermione followed his gaze.

"Probably scheming more nefarious plans," Ron scowled.

"That's a big word for you, Won-won," Fred said, sitting next to Hermione, George and Lee Jordan opposite. Harry and Hermione hid smiles behind their hands.

"You all suck," Ron said in general, glaring at the laughter.

"Who's scheming?" asked George.

"Malfoy," Hermione covered. "He finally got his hair back, so I bet he's livid. Did you three have anything to do with it?" she asked, her voice taking on a somewhat stern note.

"Actually," said Fred.

"No," finished George.

"It was the Prank Masters," said Lee.

"Bloody brilliant though," the twins chorused.

"It was rather amusing," Hermione admitted, sounding grudging. Harry marvelled at her acting ability.

"We're planning on out-doing them, though," Fred confided. "It's most likely some Ravenclaw Seventh Year trying to make up for six and a half years of boredom and stuffiness," said George. "One last attempt at something of a childhood before they're locked in an office at the Ministry or something."

"That sounds awful," Hermione said, frowning. Harry could barely contain his grin.

"What're you planning?" Ron asked, slyly.

"Ah, that's for us to know," said Fred.

"And you to find out," said George.

"Won-won," the twins and Lee chorused, making Ron's ears turn pink.

Harry and Hermione laughed, not bothering to hide their amusement. Ron just growled and stabbed a sausage with his fork.

"If you'll excuse me," Harry laughed, "nature calls," he left, letting Ron fend for himself.

He headed towards the dungeons, seeking out his elusive Potions Master.

X

Severus finally finished marking and commenting on the last pitiful essay; scribbling an "E" on the bottom corner, when a voice startled him out of his tired daze.

"Boo!" Harry jumped through the open door, hands raised to his face, fingers crooked into pseudo-claws.

"Oh, no. Help. I'm scared," he drawled, covering his little jump. "What do you want, brat?" He flicked his wand, moving the 'guest' chair away from the desk, then closed the door.

"I noticed you weren't at dinner, you reclusive old bat," Harry grinned, sitting down.

"I have – _had_ – things to do."

"Grouch."

"Brat."

"Grump."

"Gryffindor."

"Hufflepuff!" Harry grinned in triumph at the look of distaste on Severus' face. "I win." Severus scowled.

"That was… uncalled for," he folded his arms, frowning, but with an amused twinkle in his eyes. Harry laughed. "What do I owe this unpleasant surprise?" he sniffed, pouring them both some tea.

"Nothing. I just thought I'd visit before Hermione drags me off to finish our assignments." He leant back on his chair, his arms behind his head. Severus very much appreciated the view.

"You came here to… 'escape' your friends?" he didn't believe the boy for a minute.

"Pretty much. I like being able to see you. Outside of classes and meals, I mean," he gave a shrug, smiling shyly. Severus was almost tempted to believe him.

X

Harry watched Severus watching him. He could practically smell the suspicion emanating from the man. He wished he knew why Severus never believed him; he never lied to him.

"What?" he asked when the man's eyes narrowed.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you prefer my company over dinner with your friends?" he leant back on his chair, arms folded across his chest. Harry scrunched up his face in amusement. _Silly old fart._

"Sometimes. Especially when Hermione's been harping at me to get my homework done for the past three weeks. And Ron just agrees with her now," he pulled a face, kind of disgusted with his friend's besottedness.

"Indeed," Severus smirked. "The woes of teenage life," his smirk softened into a small smile.

"You have no idea," Harry dramatized, resting a hand on his forehead. "It's all homework and angst; puberty and uncontrolled hormones. No one understands us!" he grinned, earning himself a huff of amusement.

"Be quiet, you insufferable adolescent. You have an hour before your curfew begins. If you waste another minute, I'm not going to write you a note." And that was all Harry needed before he was climbing into his professor's lap, wrapping his arms around the man's neck; their foreheads touching briefly in intimacy before he kissed him sweetly.

"Only an hour?" he frowned, "I haven't been here long."

"It's seven o'clock," Severus replied, slipping his hands under the boy's slacks. "Curfew is eight. You were at dinner and then walked down here…" he drawled, teasing his lover. His hands massaged the firm little cheeks as he littered kisses along the slender neck. The vibrations of the boy's moans tickled his lips as they brushed over the larynx.

"Shit, Sev," a small, needy gasp puffed over his ear as the Potions Master bit down harshly, bruising Harry's throat in a rough love bite.

"You know," Severus murmured, bringing his hands around to unfasten his student's belt, "you could… stay," he whispered, nibbling the delicate ear.

"I'd love to," the boy moaned, pushing his crotch into Severus' warm hand, "but… Hermione will kill me," he gasped again, slipping his own hand down to rub Severus' erection.

"Take it out," he ordered, as he released the Gryffindor's arousal. "Fine. Go. But you're going to take me in your mouth before you do," his voice was low and dark.

He was sick of hand jobs and settling for lonely nights of masturbation while his lover gallivanted around the castle, carefree and happy; socialising with his friends. He wanted that tasty little mouth on his cock. He wanted some kind of control back.

The boy grinned devilishly, sliding gracefully to the floor before his chair.

"Yes, sir," he purred, licking his lips. Severus held in a groan. He'd never thought about it before, but the idea of his student before him, on his hands and knees, about to suck his cock and calling him 'sir', gave him a nice little power trip. It sent a jolt down his spine, making his arousal twitch. He placed his hands on Harry's head, fisting his hair, pushing him down to his groin so he could feel the warmth of the boy's breath puffing over his the head of his prick.

"How do you want it, Professor?" the cheeky brat gave a lick to the head, making his hips jerk up; the tip of his cock bumped those sinful lips.

"Suck the head slowly," he growled, pushing down slightly. "Let your mouth coat me in saliva. Make me wet," he fairly moaned; he could feel the boy's mouth, watering around him, making him slick. "Now, like you made me do last time," he rasped, his voice husky, "I want you to play with my balls while I fuck your face." He felt a shiver make its way through the boy at his words, satisfied that he'd regained some kind of control.


	29. Chapter 29

_He felt a shiver make its way through the boy at his words, satisfied that he'd regained some kind of control._

Chapter 29

Harry moaned, bringing his hands up to grasp Severus' thighs as he tasted the first drops of semen to land on his tongue; the cock in his mouth twitched and throbbed, filling him so sweetly; the tip nearly coming to hit the back of his throat before pulling away again as his teacher built his pace, thrusting harder and harder into his mouth.

He felt his lips tingle after a while, trying to keep them wrapped over his teeth as the professor fucked into his mouth. His left hand fondled the large sac, squeezing with just the right amount of pressure before slowly dragging his nails over the soft flesh, sending tingles of pleasure straight to the pooling orgasm in his professor's belly. His own arousal lay neglected, bobbing between his legs as he knelt before the man, his body vibrating with the powerful thrusts.

Soon, Severus had to stand; his position on the chair didn't allow him to move as hard or fast as he needed. Harry was only too happy to take it all.

But suddenly, a knock on the door put an abrupt halt to everything.

"Severus," the muffled voice of McGonagall stopped them as harshly as if she were watching them.

"Shit!" Harry swore, pulling away. Severus growled, tucking himself away, flicking his wand, setting them both to rights.

Harry moved to sit on the rickety chair again, his face set in a scowl (not having to act because of a certain Head of Gryffindor).

"Enter," the Slytherin called, arranging himself to look as though he were lecturing Harry.

McGonagall entered, looking grave, then surprised when she saw Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt," she said, eyeing her student in a way that clearly said _what did you do now?_

"Not at all. Potter was just leaving," Severus dismissed the boy, adding a displeased tone for good measure. "How can I help you, Minerva?" was the last thing Harry heard as he left the office, thoroughly pissed and majorly cock-blocked.

X

The next day, Harry woke in a sudden panic. Until that very moment, he hadn't even _thought _about it, but suddenly realised that it was the twelfth of December and he _hadn't bought Severus a Christmas present!_

_What am I going to get him! Potions ingredients? Boring! A cloak? Lame… sweets? He's not a _girl_! Fuck!_

All day, Harry wandered around, trying to think of something to get Severus. _I'll just have go sleuthing…_ he grinned, heading towards the dungeons. _If someone's down there, I'll pretend to ask about the Potions essay! Brilliant!_

He nearly skipped the rest of the way to the dungeons, gleefully confident in his cunning excuse.

X

Severus nearly shoved his head into the potion simmering on his workbench as Dumbledore relayed a 'humorous' tale of his days at Hogwarts… when he was one hundred years younger.

"—ha, and _then!_ _Then_, my dear Severus; Elias jumped into the lake, trying to get the pixies off his robes!" The old man chortled at the memory, sipping a cup of tea.

"Hilarious," he deadpanned, stirring the contents of his potion before returning to his desk. "Albus," he sighed, trying to be respectful to his employer, "why are you here?"

"Oh. Right you are, m'boy!" The old man set down his cup and pulled a scroll of parchment from his beard. "The board of governors is inspecting the school after Christmas. They want to make sure everything is running smoothly." He handed over the parchment, allowing Severus to peruse the official letter and signatures.

"Lucius Malfoy is observing my class? For an entire_ day_?" He slammed the parchment down, incredulous. "If he – if he disrupts my classroom and causes some kind of accident… so help me, Albus… I'll cut off his hair and use it in a potion!"

"Calm down, Severus. These things happen. I'm sure Lucius will observe from a safe distance," he smiled, not at all comforting the potions professor.

"He will be _silent!_ Seen and _not_ heard."

"I'm sure he will." Then, the Headmaster stood, taking his leave. "I will see you later, Severus. I have to let Minerva and Filius know about the audit," and, with a smile and a wave, he was out the door.

X

Harry turned the corner, just in time to run into the Headmaster.

"Harry, my boy! How are you? Staying out of trouble, I hope!" He smiled kindly, hands clasped over his beard.

"Hello, Professor," he forced his voice to sound normal. "I'm just on my way to ask Professor Snape a question for my essay," he smiled, hoping the man wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Ah, good to see you're able to approach Professor Snape with your questions! It seems you're getting on much better. Well done."

"… yes, sir."

"I'm afraid I can't stay and chat, Harry, but do pop up for tea some time, won't you?"

"Sure… thank you, sir."

"A pleasure, dear boy."

Harry watched as Dumbledore left, glad he didn't have to talk to him for too long. He had some investigating to do! Grinning, he hurried the rest of the way to Severus' office.

When he arrived, Severus' back was turned as he attended a potion on his workbench.

Smirking, Harry muttered _Vocce Modicum_ and, imitating Dumbledore, spoke to Severus.

"Severus, m'boy! How about a skinny dip in the lake?" The man whirled around, glaring furiously.

"Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore! What in the – Potter?" he scowled, reigning in his temper.

"Wow, Sev. Calm down…" He laughed, walking over to his professor, who looked as though he was having an aneurism.

"Potter… that wasn't funny." But the boy could only roar with laughter as his lover scowled.

X

Severus quickly composed himself, refusing to give the brat the satisfaction of him squirming.

"Potter, sit down," he motioned to the seat before his desk. The boy complied, grinning like a loon.

"What's wrong, Sev?"

"I'm afraid things will become a little more… difficult very soon," he settled into his chair, steepling his fingers, contemplating how best to continue.

"How so? What's going on? Does this have anything to do with Dumbledore? I saw him in the corridor…"

"Shut up, Potter. Yes; Dumbledore has alerted me to an upcoming audit. The board of governors feels they need to make sure we're providing quality education … which means Lucius Malfoy has decided to snoop around the school for some reason."

"Malfoy, eh?" Harry scowled.

"Indeed. If you think Draco's a little shit, wait until you meet Lucius. He's… let's just say 'like father, like son,'" he frowned.

"Hmm… I met him for a bit in Second Year. But… what does that mean for _us_?"

"While Lucius is here, we will _not_ see each other outside of class or meals. You will _not_ send owls or any other means of communication while he's here. Do you understand?" The boy nodded, looking morose. "No detentions?"

"You will most likely receive detentions, but if they're with me, Lucius will most likely wish to observe… and, as you may imagine, it will not be pleasant for you," he smirked. "I may enjoy it, however." That last comment received a deadpan look, expressing obvious disdain.

"When is he auditing?"

"After Christmas."

"Well, that gives us plenty of time to… say a brief goodbye," he winked, causing Severus to frown and sigh.

"Potter. He will be here for a week. A _business _week. That means he will be here for five days. Surely you will be able to last for five days?" He raised an eye-brow.

"Oh! But Sevvie-pants! What will I do without you!" the boy mocked, clasping his hands under his chin and fluttering his eyelashes.

"Brat," the Slytherin growled, crossing his arms.

X

Harry laughed, standing to join Severus on his chair.

"Lighten up, you grouchy old thing!" He wrapped an arm around his teacher's shoulders, burying his face in the man's neck.

"You're jovial enough for the both of us, it seems… what brings you down here anyway?"

"Oh, nothing. I just thought I'd say hello."

"Well, if that's all, I'll return to my brewing," he gave a lazy smirk, making no move to get up.

"Is it important?" Harry leant in for a soft kiss.

"Extremely," Severus gave another.

"Then you should get back to work," Harry initiated a long, lazy kiss, trailing down the man's throat, his hands burying themselves into the long, black hair.

Before Severus could reply, the boy stood and headed for the door, pausing to give him a cheeky wink.

"See you later, Professor."

Kissing Severus had given him the perfect idea for a Christmas present.

_AN: Apologies, dear readers! I know this took a while to post, but I've been really busy lately. Real life will be even busier in the coming weeks, so any updates will be sporadic. Please bear with me!_

_Anyway, a quick note about where I'm going with Harry Cocker:_

_As one of you pointed out, it is rather PWPish, but I never really meant for this to have a serious plot. This started out as a spoof, but has developed into something a little more… but it still isn't a serious story. I just thought I would have some fun with it until I came to an end at some point – which is very close. I know where I want to go with it and I have a more serious sequel floating around in my head. This one will probably take a while to eek out onto paper and then computer… but it's there. Somewhere… :P _

_Thank you all for keeping with it this long. I really do appreciate all the amazing, lovely, wonderful reviews!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Kissing Severus had given him the perfect idea for a Christmas present._

Chapter 30

For the next two days, Harry distanced himself from Severus as much as possible. He wanted his present to not only be a surprise, but to mean something. By keeping the man in suspense, he hoped to achieve both.

Grinning to himself as he transfigured a match into a needle and back again, Harry went over his plan for the hundredth time.

"Harry, what on earth is making you grin like that?" Hermione whispered. "McGonagall is looking a bit worried," she elbowed him in the ribs, making him slip and singe Seamus' collar in front of them.

"Sorry, mate!" He glared at Hermione. "Nothing! Can't a man be happy?" He poked his match, turning it back into a needle. "Damn; I still can't make it shiny," he muttered, looking at his textbook for guidance.

"You're flicking your wand too fast," Hermione corrected, and demonstrated her own movements. "Like this," she smirked and demonstrated again.

"Thanks," he deadpanned.

"So… why are you so cheerful?" He sighed, resigning himself to the fact that he would forever have his friend's emotional support.

"I'll tell you later," he said, mimicking her wand movements.

Beside them, Ron's match let out a squeak before bursting into flames, barely missing his sleeve.

"Agh! Shit!" he cried, jolting back.

"Mr Weasley! Ten points from Gryffindor! If I hear language like that again, you will have detention with Mr Filch for a week!" McGonagall reprimanded angrily. "Mr Potter, help your friend before the classroom goes up in flames," she ordered, crossing the room to monitor the Ravenclaws' progress.

Harry nearly snorted at the look on his friend's face; Ron looked incredulous and embarrassed at the same time, making his face turn a lovely shade of scarlet.

"Oh, Ronald," Hermione sighed, swapping seats with Harry, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Shut up, Harry," the redhead muttered.

"I didn't say a word!"

"Your face says it all."

"Boys," Hermione intoned, sending a warning look towards the teacher. They both pulled faces and got on with their work.

X

Severus massaged his temples as he stood at the rear of the classroom, glaring at the backs of his Seventh Years' Advanced Potions class.

"Mr Price," he drawled, stalking the rows to stand right behind the poor boy. "Your potion should have been brought down to a simmer ten seconds ago. It is now useless slop. Congratulations; you receive zero marks and a complementary detention for your efforts. See me at lunch," he vanished the boy's potion and returned to his spot at the back of the room. "As for the rest of you," he folded his arms, "I am hoping to see more positive results by the end of the lesson. You have six minutes." In any other class, he would have expected a groan of protest, but, amazingly, this particular group of Seventh Years had learned when to keep their mouths shut.

Just as he was making his way to the head of the class, however, a loud cry of pain followed by a particular expletive, made him curse his optimistic thoughts.

"Miss Finn!" he barked, whirling around to glare at the girl in question. "Where do you think you are? That kind of language is absolutely unacceptable. Remove yourself from my classroom and report to your Head of House." He vanished the second cauldronful of potion that lesson and made sure to glare at the girl until she'd scurried out of sight. "The rest of you have _one minute_. I suggest you bottle whatever sludge you've concocted and hand it in before you _all_ receive zero marks for the day."

Later, at the staff table, he heard Filius and Minerva discussing the foul language they'd had in their classroom that day.

"Yes," Pomona added, nodding, "I had one too! She tripped on a Snakevine root and let slip a little curse. I was surprised to say the least; Charlotte isn't usually one to curse," she shook her head. Severus frowned; something wasn't right.

"Minerva," he set down his cup of tea. "I also had a student spouting filth in my classroom today. I daresay this is the work of one of the school's resident pranksters. As there were no letters from the Prank Monsters –"

"_Masters_, Severus," she corrected.

"I surmise it is the work of either the Weasley twins of another student – or group of students – whom are… joining the band wagon, as they say." He picked up his tea, smirking behind the cup, hiding his smug superiority. _How did they not realise?_ He held in a sigh, wondering at others' powers of perception when –

"FUCK!" The Great Hall erupted with a thousand voices at once, echoing profanity. The staff table was silent with shock.

Then, almost as one, the Hall erupted once more.

"SHIT!" This time, some of the professors, including the Headmaster, joined in.

"Pomona!" Filius gasped.

"I apologise! I had no intention –"

"BOLLOCKS!" This time, even Severus and Filius called out amongst the rest of the cacophony.

"Albus! What on earth!" Minerva looked as though she were about to spit chips.

"Really, Minerva…" the old coot sounded nearly gleeful at the current events, earning himself a glare.

"BOOBS!" The Hall was filled with laughter and red faces – from both embarrassment and humour.

"Really, that one wasn't even a proper –"

"ARSE!"

"Good _grief_, Albus! Do something before we all say –"

"TWAT!" The laughter was nearly bringing the castle down around their ears. As Severus looked around, he could see varying expressions on the staff, students and portraits. Most looked to be at least amused.

"CUNT!" many gasps were heard after this last vulgarity. Severus thought it really was too far.

"Am I interrupting something?" a smooth, silky voice intoned over the hushed whispers.

At the Entrance, Lucius Malfoy stood with his want to his throat, an expression of amusement on his handsome face. Severus could have _killed _whomever was responsible.

"Oh, dear," Albus muttered, before graciously greeting the governor. "Ah, Mr Malfoy! What a pleasant surprise! You're just in time to witness our monthly behaviour management project. Every month, we allow the students to choose one way to misbehave as they see fit – it's still in the trial period, I'm afraid," he explained, making his way down to the man. Then, suddenly, a large banner appeared over the staff table. It read: "You have been Wheezed!"

Severus could have shat himself; Dumbledore had been caught out! The look on the old man's face was _priceless_. Lucius merely raised an elegant brow and smirked.

"Indeed?"

If he weren't in public, Severus would have laughed until his lungs burst.

"I'm beginning to have the impression you weren't expecting me, Headmaster," Lucius drawled, making himself comfortable, next to Severus.

"I'm afraid we thought you were visiting after the Christmas holidays," Dumbledore replied, not a hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Oh, how unfortunate. I did send an owl – ah. Here it is now. Such unreliable creatures," he breezed, helping himself to a cup of tea.

"Indeed," Severus drawled, narrowing his eyes at his old friend. "How long will you be here?" He saw no reason to beat around the bush.

"Oh, I'm not here for the audit yet. That comes in January. I have other matters to discuss before the holidays. I'll be here until Friday, when the students go home," he smirked.

"How lovely!" Albus sounded absolutely delighted. "You'll have to forgive me, Lucius," he sounded regretful now, "I hadn't expected you, so I'm afraid your rooms aren't ready yet. But Severus has some room in his quarters… they will have to do for the night."

Severus was livid. _Why can't the House Elves prepare the rooms now!_ He seethed in his mind, making every effort not to frown… or hex… or bludgeon his boss to death with a teapot.

"The House Elves have the night off, you see. Dobby has been such a wonderful influence –" and Severus tuned out. The old bastard was lying through his dentures! The Elves received no such reprieve!

"Severus," Lucius suddenly interrupted his train of thought. He grunted in reply. "It was such a long journey; I'd like to retire for the evening, if you don't mind?"

"Fine," he growled, pushing up from the table. "Excuse me, Headmaster; everyone," he pseudo-graciously excused himself and swept from the Hall, Lucius following regally.

X

Harry, Ron, and Hermione convened in an old classroom on the seventh floor, not daring to go to the dungeons when Lucius Malfoy was roaming around.

"Those brothers of yours!" Hermione laughed, sitting at a desk.

"Actually," Ron went pink. "It wasn't them. They should be getting a letter from The Prank Masters soon…" he grinned, looking proud.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione grinned back. "You're a devious little thing."

"Good going, mate," Harry agreed, sitting at the old teacher's desk.

"I propose we play a prank on Malfoy Senior," Hermione said, pulling out her 'Plan Book'.

"I second that emotion," Harry smiled.

"Thirded," Ron laughed.

"Motion passed," Hermione giggled, and inked her quill. "Now… what do we know about the git?"

"He's rich, pureblood, egotistical, pretty, bigoted, and evil," said Ron, peering over his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Ronald, be realistic. Something with _substance_; what does he _value_? How can we prank him in a way that will really get him? In a way that could be anyone with general information?"

"Oh."

"Well… he has long, shiny hair," Harry began; an evil little grin crept onto his face.

"Yes, and he must love Draco… the idiot's always threatening to tell Daddy when someone looks at him the wrong way," Ron agreed.

"And we know Dobby's a sore spot for him," Hermione added, making notes in her large book.

"I know that he has a brandy after dinner every night," Ron said, rubbing his chin in thought. "Dad's department had to deal with him for funding a few times; he made a big show of buying dinner at some hoity-toity restaurant so they could go over figures," he scowled.

"Interesting," Hermione muttered as she scribbled away. "We just need to come up with something from all this…"

X

Severus led the way to his chambers as graciously as he could. Lucius was being an arse and he _knew _it.

"Goodness, Severus; do slow down. I'm not as fit as I used to be!" The blond sounded a little breathless as he tried to keep up with Severus' long strides.

"Letting yourself go in your old age, Lucius?" he jibed, not at all slowing his pace.

"Bloody hell, man! Stop for a moment! And there's no need for the attitude! Just because I live a life of comfort –"

"You're _lazy_, Malfoy. Don't even try to deny it. You forget, I know you better than most." He gave his nastiest smirk and let them both into his quarters, ignoring his insufferable portrait guardian. "Your room is through there. I don't care if you don't like it, so don't bother telling me. Good night." He made to turn back to his door, but a hand on his arm stopped him in his tracks.

"Severus, I know you aren't pleased to see me, but –"

"_Pleased_? _Not pleased_! That is the understatement of the year, Lucius. Unhand me!" He shrugged the man's hand off and made for the door again, but this time, the soft, beseeching tone in the pureblood's voice stopped him.

"It's Draco, Severus," his voice was so soft, so desperate… he couldn't ignore the man he'd once considered a friend.

"What about him?" He hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, other than the period of time he'd been as bald as a bowling ball.

"He's being bullied, Severus. These people – The Prank Masters – have been harassing my son and I won't stand for it!" he became angry, nearly vicious-sounding. "He's asking to come home, Severus. He wants to finish his education through home schooling! My own son has been harassed to the point of running away!" He was seething now. Severus could see the indignant fury in Lucius' eyes, as well as grief.

"All right, but calm down, you fool. Draco should have said something to me…" _Why didn't he tell me? What could be so terrible that he couldn't ask me to – shit. _ He _had_ gone to Severus, and he'd practically blown Draco off. "I'll speak to him tomorrow, Lucius. Just… leave it to me."

He left the man to get an early night and returned to the Great Hall, intent on getting to the bottom of that day's cursing epidemic.

X

"All right, so… we've got… absolutely nothing." Hermione sighed and snapped her prank book closed. "We're running out of original ideas already." She sounded disappointed.

"We'll find something. We have until Friday, remember?"

"And, failing that, he's coming back after Christmas," Harry reminded his friends.

They'd been brainstorming for about an hour, and still had no idea of how to prank Lucius Malfoy. Harry was a little glad, though; the thought of Lucius Malfoy finding out who had pranked not only his son, but himself was a little daunting. He didn't want to face _those _consequences.

"Okay, so, I guess that's all for tonight, gentlemen," Hermione packed away her book and stood from the desk she'd claimed. "Let us go forth and… sleep," she finished lamely. "I'm too tired to study." The boys shared a disbelieving, yet ecstatic, look as they followed her from the room.

Later, Harry found that he suddenly had some extra energy. While Ron snored, he lay awake, thinking about the next time he could see Severus… which would be in a few days, after everyone had gone home for the holidays.

_Bloody Malfoy. He turned up early… but I guess that helps me keep my present from being a waste… shit. I need to get him something else to go with it, just in case._

After a while, he retrieved the Marauders' Map and searched for Severus' little dot.

He found the man skulking around the fourth floor, obviously having patrol duty.

For about… one minute, Harry debated hiding under his cloak and accosting his lover. But, of course, reason won-out and he jumped out of bed and grabbed his prized possession, and headed for the fourth floor. _ I won't jump his bones… I'll just walk with him for a while._

X

The night carried on quietly. _Thank goodness_.

After discussing what would be done about the heinous outbreak of pranks and practical jokes, Severus had to report for duty. _Oh, joy of joys_, he thought.

As he stalked the corridors, though, he found himself contemplating Draco's predicament and Harry's obvious involvement.

He understood how Draco felt, he really did, but he also knew that the little brat would be giving as good as he got if he knew just _whom_ was behind his humiliation. Yet, that was just the problem: he couldn't fight back.

As much as he could see Draco's faults, at the same time, seeing Harry and his friends pulling pranks on his godson to this extent made him angry. As much as he loved Harry, all he could see was James. This was something he'd been afraid of; Harry was showing a side that Severus found he didn't like.

As his thoughts circled around his head, he was startled by something warm wrapping itself around his left hand. Then, something else circled his waist in a brief hug.

"Potte," he murmured as quietly as possible. "What do you think you're doing?" He pulled his hand away. "Go to bed, you idiot!" he slunk into an alcove, away from prying portraits, knowing the boy would follow suit.

"I couldn't sleep… so I thought I'd walk with you for a while." Severus' heart skipped a beat; he still couldn't believe Harry held that much affection for him – even after hearing it so many times.

"As flattered as I am," he kept his voice as disdainful and sarcastic as he could, "you should be in bed. It is past your curfew, and I have only another hour of duty left."

"Aw, c'mon, Sev," the boy slid a hand up his chest, over his shoulder and to his neck, caressing his throat. "It's not like I'll get caught. I just want to spend some time with you."

Harry's voice sounded as though he was pouting in a way that meant "we both know how this ends". He sighed.

"Fine. But don't… _do_ anything," he warned.

"Cross my heart." Severus just _knew_ the brat was grinning.

X

They walked along the corridor in silence, holding hands loosely, hidden in Severus' voluminous robes. Each was lost in his own thoughts.

Harry wanted to figure out just what to get Severus as a 'backup' gift. He'd been planning to simply put a ribbon in his hair and present himself naked somehow, but then he'd realised Severus might feel a bit cheated if he didn't get a _real_ present. So, Harry pondered his lover's preferences and tried to think of _something_ that wasn't cliché or stupid.

X

Severus was mulling over how he should approach Harry about Draco. His godson must have been more upset than he'd realised over the pranks Harry and his friends had pulled. Lucius would usually tell the boy to man-up and take care of it himself, but his presence at the school spoke volumes. Not to mention him actually asking for help!

Sighing, he removed his hand from Harry's and directed them into another little alcove.

"Harry," he began sombrely, only to be cut off by the sound of approaching feet. "Stay here," he whispered, before going out to investigate.

It turned out to be Filch. Severus mentally cursed his luck as the caretaker bestowed his awful little grin on him.

"Pr'fessor Snape," the greasy-looking squib greeted.

"Filch," he nodded his head. "Is everything well?"

"Oh, yes; I'm just looking for Mrs Norris. Have you seen her?"

"Unfortunately not." _If I did, I'd probably kick the wretched thing_, he thought nastily.

"Oh. Well, good night, Pr'fessor." Filch loped away, looking around for his precious cat.

"Ugh. If we see her, can we give her a kick?"

"Absolutely not, you thug," he sniffed, covering an amused smile.

"You're absolutely no fun, Severus," Harry huffed a playful sigh.

"I need to ask you something, Harry," he turned serious once more. He wanted to choose his words carefully, but didn't want to beat around the bush. He _knew_ Harry and his friends were pranking the school, but the brat kept denying his involvement – even when it was obvious.

"Severus?" His student's voice broke him out of his thoughts. The look of concern revealed on the boy's face, as he drew down the hood on his cloak, surprised him. He'd forgotten how serious his lover could be.

"Lucius is here because of his son. The boy is at his limit, Harry," he began as softly as he could. "These pranks need to stop. Draco has gone to his father –"

"Of _course_ he has! He's always spouting about how 'when my father hears about this,'" he mimicked Draco's voice, "and whining about how _horrible_ this school is! If it's so _terrible_, why doesn't he just _leave_?" Harry's voice was a frantic, angry whisper; nearly a hiss. The anger and annoyance screwed his face into something Severus never wanted to see again.

"That's the issue, you fool!" he grasped Potter's shoulders, trying to make him see reason. "Draco has asked his father to take him home and complete his education there. Your little pranks aren't just _pranks_ if they're predominantly directed on one person! That is _bullying_, Harry. You're bullying Draco and he cannot fight back because he doesn't know who you are!" He became angry; this idiot boy who'd raged against being seen as his father was acting precisely as James Potter had.

"Harry," he reigned in his temper, knowing where angry words would get them. "You told me you weren't your father. You yelled at me, and pursued me until I gave in… yet now, with Draco, you're proving me wrong in believing you.

"Your father… he," Severus paused; a sudden lump in his throat choked his words. The anger and humiliation were, apparently, still raw enough to affect his composure. "He and his friends targeted me in school. You know this, yet here you are, doing the same to Draco.

"At least I _knew_ at whom to aim my anger. Draco cannot trust anyone because, in his mind, _anyone_ could be the ones targeting him. He's alone and angry and _humiliated_." Severus pulled away, watching Harry's reaction.

In the dim lighting, he could tell the boy's face was flushed; he glared down at his shoes, obviously thinking about Severus' words.

"Harry," he tilted the boy's chin so their eyes met. Tears spilled over Harry's eyelashes and rolled down his cheeks.

"I… I didn't even _think_, Severus." His voice was low and raw; he was more upset than Severus had seen him in a long time. "I'm sorry… I … we never meant to…" he cut off and looked down at his shoes once more.

Severus pulled his lover close, running a soothing hand along his back. They remained in the embrace for a long moment before Harry pulled away, still not meeting Severus' gaze.

"When I was in school – Muggle school – Dudley and his friends would make sure no one liked me. I didn't have anyone… I was so lonely.

"I promised myself I'd never make anyone feel that way… and here I am, being a colossal twat.

"I'm sorry, Severus. I'll make sure it all stops." Severus huffed a breath of amused relief, though he ached for the boy's past he'd known nothing about.

"Potter, I never said _everything_ should be ceased… just leave Draco for a while. Perhaps wait until he's done something truly terrible before you decide to punish him.

"That being said; there are plenty of other worthy targets. Should we say… there are 'bigger fish to fry'?" He smirked down at the boy, secretly glad to see the smile slowly creeping back onto his face.

"Malfoy Senior?" He laughed, stepping closer.

"Indeed."

"Are you offering to… assist us?"

"Are you asking for my assistance?"

They eyed each other for a while before smirking in mutual agreement. Severus replaced the hood of the invisibility cloak over Harry's head and led him out of the alcove, into the corridor; together, they completed his patrol, before parting ways. Each had devious thoughts swimming around their minds.

The bait was set.

_A/N: Hello… I humbly offer this chapter as a placatory gift. I'm sorry!_


End file.
